When Dusk Falls
by Pure Set
Summary: Max has returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay after a five year hiatus; nostalgia sets in as she re-discovers her old home. Though she is quick to realize, things have changed; in more than one way...The town is bleaker and feels more foreboding and dangerous than she remembers. A six pm curfew is in effect every day. Every home and shop is barricaded for the night...
1. Chapter 1: Change

When Dusk Falls

Genres: Romance, Humor, Supernatural, Action, Suspense, Drama, Friendship and a bit of Horror (sort of)

Full Summary:

Max has returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay after a five year hiatus; nostalgia sets in as she re-discovers her new, old home.

Though she is quick to realize, things have changed; in more than one way...

The town is bleaker and feels more foreboding and dangerous than she remembers. A six pm curfew is in effect every day.

Every home and shop is barricaded for the night; shops closing at five each evening.

Though it isn't just the town... Her long lost best friend, Chloe Price, has also changed drastically; with a new look and aggressively protective attitude...

Chapter 1

Change

It was a late Saturday afternoon as a single pale taxi pulled up to a stop just inside a town's entrance.

The taxi had one passenger in the backseat; an eighteen year old girl, who was sleeping peacefully. The driver parked the car and got out making his way to the girl's seat, opening the door and reaching in.

He lightly shook her shoulder with his hand firmly. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes, blinking and squinting her eyes to the flood of light. She looked over at the man and jolted at his proximity.

"This is as far as I take you", he stated in his thick foreign accent. "Wait, seriously" ? She asked in surprise.

Max looked around at her surroundings. "But we're barely inside the town", she observed.

The man shook his head. "No farther", he repeated firmly. He beckoned her out with his hand speaking in his foreign language, impatiently.

Max sighed and grabbed her hard plastic camera bag; pulling the strap over her shoulder. She gathered her suitcase, and guitar case; climbing out. The driver backed out of her way, then gazed around at their surroundings; the towering trees and a few shabby looking buildings. He seemed edgy.

Max rummaged through her jacket pocket for her wallet, opening it and counted out some bills.

"Why won't you go any further"? She asked curiously. "Crazy town-", he started. Max handed him the money and he snatched it, doing a quick re-count; then pointed at Max with the same hand. "And you, are a crazy girl for wanting to come here", he stated.

He shut the back door and got back in the driver seat, clearing the meter and slamming the door. "What do you mean by-", she tried to ask. The driver drove off making a sharp U-turn and sped out of town. Max watched him disappear.

"I'm the crazy one"? She muttered. She sighed, pulling her guitar strap over her shoulder so the instrument rested on her back. Then she got on the sidewalk and started walking, carrying her suitcase at her side.

"I really gotta invest in a wheeled suitcase...", she muttered dryly.

She looked around at the small buildings nostalgically as they passed her by. She frowned lightly at the dilapidated state of the shops and torn up streets.

"Is this even the right place ? Its been five years since I was last here...I didn't expect Arcadia Bay to look so...dark and, run down. It looks like they can't even afford to fix their streets; how can they have such a prestigious school like Blackwell Academy...unless its just as damaged...", She thought. "I'm hoping the brochure was accurate and its just as advertised" .

She was feeling a little unsettled as she walked on, eyeing her surroundings. It didn't help that the sky was clouded over; and next to no cars were on the road, it only served to make things bleaker.

Max sighed. "Easy Max, its Arcadia, you grew up here, everything is perfectly fine...", she told herself calmly. She glanced over to the shadows of an alleyway; instantly she jolted and stumbled back with a surprised gasp. She paled.

Dried blood painted the ground in drag marks and was splayed across the brick wall from a crimson hand print.

Max quickly moved passed it in a short run.

"I definitely don't remember a lot of gang activity or murders happening here. You'd think the alley would be closed off with police tape though and...police"! She thought nervously.

The unsettled feeling she had before, had doubled..."Maybe there really is a reason I had so much trouble finding a ride here", she thought uneasily.

Her mind wandered with violent possibilities. She slowed into a walk, watching her converse shoes. Then she rose her head and calmed herself. She began gazing around again.

She started noticing the store times, all of them... They stated everyday the opening and closing schedules were from seven am, to five pm. Even shops she recalled were originally twenty four/seven year round.

She quirked her brow. All shops, houses, apartment buildings, condos, motels even; all had bars on their windows, it didn't even look as though the chimneys were really open. The doors had metallic sheet rollers above them, windows too.

All the bars and sheets looked unusually shiny.

"What is all of that stuff for ? Have looters and vandalism become common or riots maybe"?

And those opening and closing times, why is there only ten hours of operation for all of them"? She thought in confusion.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

After some good leg work...

She came across a cafe, also the same operating times. Max checked her watch, reading 4:05pm . So she stopped and went in. The bell on the inside dinged as she entered. The lone waitress and cook looked at her. They seemed disturbed, briefly.

They weren't the only ones with unease and caution. Max felt subconscious and paused at the stares. Soon they all averted their eyes, except a blue haired girl; who's eyes narrowed on her, watching her almost harshly. Max however, did not notice.

"Take a seat and I'll be right with you Hun", greeted the black haired waitress. Max nodded quietly and made her way to a booth, passing the blue haired girl, who continued to watch her intently.

Max sat down, pulling her suitcase up on the seat between her and the window, then placed her guitar case on it and her camera bag on top of that.

The waitress came up beside her with a small menu and notepad; placing the menu in front of Max. She looked Max over cautiously.

"What can I get you … We don't have meat just so you know...", she stated.

Max was a little surprised at her need to state that.

"Oh that's okay, just a coffee for now, please" , Max replied. The woman nodded and walked off. Max watched her a moment, before turning to her menu and skimming through it. It was all veggies mostly, except the grilled cheese. Max quirked her brow.

"Why'd she need to tell me that ? The menu is pretty obvious on it's own", she thought.

She put the menu down and ended up glancing at the booth three down in front of her. She caught the blue haired girl staring her down, looking tense.

Max felt the intensity of her gaze and was a little flustered by it. Her heartbeat a bit unsettled by it nervously.

She shifted her focus to her camera bag and reached over, rooting through it, taking out her phone. She unlocked the screen, pulling up the icons and clicking the text bubble. She stared at the keyboard and blinking line in thought.

"...I wonder if her number is still the same...", She thought to herself.

The waitress approached and poured her coffee. Max looked to her. "Thank you. Um, could I get a Cesar salad please"? She asked, picking up the menu and offering it to the woman.

Max looked at the woman quizzically when she noticed the tension suddenly fade from her. The woman took the menu with a smile.

"Of course Hun, right away", she agreed in a friendly tone and walked off.

"That was a total one eighty mood shift...", muttered Max.

She looked back to her phone indecisively. Then with a steeling breath she typed and soon after another bracing inhale and exhale, she clicked send and the message was whisked away.

The blue haired girl still had her eyes on Max while she nursed her own mug of coffee, when she felt her phone vibrate. She paused and looked to her jean clad hip, then took out her phone, opening the new text message. She read it over, her eyes briefly alerted.

She looked up from her phone and watched Max gazing out the window distantly and taking a sip of her coffee.

The blue haired girl closed her eyes and backed out of messages and clicked off her phone, stuffing it back in her pocket.

She got up, finishing her coffee, taking out some bills and slamming them on the table. She made her way to the door, shoving her hands into her black leather jacket's pockets.

Max heard the slam and looked up to watch the other girl, looking tenser than before, exit the cafe setting off the bell. She shut the door roughly behind her.

Max furrowed her brow, "Whats her problem"? She asked herself quietly.

The waitress returned, placing the salad in front of Max. Max smiled at her. "Thank you", she stated. "You're welcome, enjoy", the woman replied.

She glanced to Max's suitcase. "Leaving town"? She asked. "Huh ? Oh, no, I just got in, today actually", Max replied glancing to her suitcase then back at the waitress. The woman's smile faded a little, her posture rigid again.

Max looked at her, confused. "You have a place to stay"? The woman asked. "Um, yeah...A dorm. I'm going to be starting school at Blackwell Academy", Max replied.

"Then you'd better eat fast and go, if you're going to make it across town before sunset", The waitress declared.

"Before sunset"? Max questioned. "There's a strict six o clock curfew for all residents of Arcadia, in effect. No one should be out after dusk. Its far too dangerous". The woman stated.

"Dangerous why is it-", Max tried.

"You wouldn't believe me. Honestly if I were you, I'd get back in the car, or bus or whatever it is you came to town in, and leave tomorrow. Its too late for you to try now. So find a place to stay tonight and fast. You don't want to be in this town", The woman interrupted.

Then, she walked off to attend another customer across the cafe flagging her down. Max watched her.

"What the heck was that about ? I wouldn't believe her ? A curfew ? Arcadia has never had a curfew before", Max mumbled to herself. She shook her head, brushing it off and started eating and finishing up her coffee.

"Crazy town is right...", she thought.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max put money on the table with check and got up gathering her things and heading out the door. The remaining male customer checked his watch and hurriedly threw bills on the table; pulling on his coat.

Max exited the cafe and the man was right behind her, un-apologetically, bumping her, forcing her to stumble and fall against the cafe wall. It was 4:50pm .

"Hey watch it"! Max called out to him in annoyance. But the man disappeared into the parking lot. "Asshole", muttered Max.

She made her way to the sidewalk by the road and started walking. She checked her watch, not noticing the blue haired girl from earlier, leaning up against the building; near a motorcycle, smoking a cigarette and watching her sharply.

Max paused at the parking lot exit. "How the hell am I supposed to get across town before six, while walking"? Max asked herself in a mumble.

There was a sound of tires screeching, that alerted both Max and the other girl. The girl looked to a truck speeding out of the parking lot, driven by the man from earlier.

He blared the horn at Max, who looked back at him, her eyes became as wide as saucers as the large vehicle came straight toward her barely a couple meters between them.

Max attempted to move out of the way in time. The girl looked at Max in alarm and pushed away from the wall.

The next thing Max knew, as she slowly opened her eyes. She was on her side on the sidewalk, semi-curled up, her bags were sprawled above her head on the concrete. She was sore and scratched up and she heard the truck speeding away.

However, the biggest surprise, was the body hovering over her own. Slowly she glanced up and saw the blue haired girl, holding herself up over Max like a shield.

The girl glared off at the fleeing truck. Max could have sworn she heard a low growl coming from the girl. She brushed it off as her ears ringing from her currently throbbing head. Max put two and two together and realized the punk girl had tackled her out of the asshole's path.

Then the girl's eyes shifted to her own; the piercing blue bore coldly into her own blue irises. Max felt flustered again.

The girl got up and closed her eyes, turning away her head, but offered her hand to Max indifferently. Max accepted the offer, and was pulled up to her feet with zero difficulty on the taller girl's part.

As soon as Max stood on her own, the offered hand nearly yanked away and slid into the girl's black leather jacket's pocket, along with her other hand.

The girl walked back over to the motorcycle. Max watched her a moment, still processing the situation. Then she quickly gathered up her scattered things and ran over to the girl, slowing to a stop near her. The girl adjust her purple beanie, dusting herself off a bit.

"Um, th-thank you, for saving me", stated Max calmly. The girl zipped up her leather jacket over the white muscle shirt with a skull , underneath. She started pulling on her black leather gloves, not acknowledging Max's gratitude

Max stood there quietly a moment. "Um, hello ? I said thank you"? She questioned.

The other girl remained silent. Max looked around awkwardly and a bit irritated.

"Do you give the silent treatment to all the girl's you save ? Or am I the special one ? Or maybe I'm suddenly intangible and should go rob a bank...Whatever I guess, thanks anyway, I appreciate it. Love the tude...", stated Max closing her eyes and turning away.

The girl paused but didn't look back at Max.

"You're still a smart ass I see", The girl stated. Max was about to walk away when she paused, and looked back at the punk. "Excuse me"? Max asked in confusion.

The girl turned to her adjusting one of her leather gloves. "You really don't remember me, do you"? She asked Max. "What, do you mean"? Asked Max as she squinted her eyes at her, trying to jog her memory. The girl was quiet and started adjusting her other glove.

"...Got your text...Nice to know that after five years of you never using it, you still remembered my number. Good thing I take care of my shit and kept this stupid iphone working. Course I hella hoped you had forgotten or lost my number, instead of you simply being an ass", stated the Girl bitterly.

Max blinked. Then her eyes widened. "Wait that-... Chloe ?! Is that really you ?! Then-... shit

...Chloe I-", Max tried.

"Save it Caulfield. The sorries in your text didn't mean shit to me, neither will any coming from your mouth. If you really fucking meant 'em, you wouldn't have ignored me for five fucking straight years; especially since the last time you were in this shit hole town, my fucking dad had just died. So don't even bother", snapped Chloe

She faced her bike once more and climbed on. Hooking on her helmet.

"Chloe, you have every right to be pissed at me, I was a total dick no excuses. I know I fucked up and I seriously regret it" replied Max anxiously.

"Max you abandoned me for five years, when I needed you the most, I get you had to move, but the not calling part, I don't ! So a couple sorries, calling yourself out and regretting what happened, isn't going to fix whats been long since done", Stated Chloe.

She started up the bike, the motor grumbling to life. She kicked up the kickstand, then balanced the bike with her leg down beside it.

"Don't you think I know that ? I was an idiot and a coward. I was dragged off to Seattle and had no clue how I could help you from there. I was always shit at saying the right things; and a part of me feared I'd just be a reminder of that painful last day; so I chickened out, like a total douche and I'am sorry. Whether you believe me or not, I'am sorry Chloe", Max stated. She stepped toward Chloe, her hand clutched to her chest.

"I know I will never be able to make up for it Chloe, but I'm willing to try. I want to try. It was hard for me too ! You have no idea how often I was caught crying like a baby; but I was legitimately terrified I'd make things worse for you somehow, and I ended up doing that anyway...You may hate me Chloe, but I hate myself a shitload more". She finished. Tearing up, her voice genuine.

Chloe was quiet and looked away. Then she pulled her bike forward and circled around behind Max and stopped. Max turned to her.

"...You shouldn't be here Max", stated Chloe firmly. "Chloe-", Max tried.

"Its dangerous here Max. So get in your car and leave before night takes over. Or get to a place to lay low indoors tonight. A lot of shit has changed since you left... A lot. Someone like you will get torn apart here. The six O clock curfew is in effect for a damn good reason. So get going"! Snapped Chloe.

"I came by Taxi Chloe, so I'm walking to Blackwell Academy. What is so dangerous ? This is the same town we played pirates in when we were kids, right"? She asked.

"You what"?! Asked Chloe angrily. She checked her watch. 5:00pm. "Fuck sake. No its not the same town, farthest fucking thing from it. You need to get moving fast", stated Chloe.

They heard heavy shutters dropping and looked at all the shops being barricaded in shiny metal sheets. Soon shop employees were seen leaving fast by their cars or carpool. They saw the cafe's waitress climb into the cook's car and they drove off.

"What the hell is going on"? Asked Max. Chloe shut off her bike and kicked down the stands and got off it. She took out her keys and unlocked the large trunk space under the second seat.

"I can't explain it right now, it'll waste too much time getting into it. Stuff your crap in the trunk and get on. If you want to get back to your dorm, before dusk, you gotta move", stated Chloe angrily. She took out the second helmet from the trunk.

"But-", Max tried. "Now", ordered Chloe. Max dropped the subject and stuffed her bags in the trunk, strapping her guitar case to her back. Chloe shut and locked it up; handing Max the other helmet. Max put it on as Chloe got on her bike and started it up again.

Max nervously climbed on behind Chloe. "Hold on to me", ordered Chloe. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's abdomen. Chloe kicked back the kickstands, and pulled the bike out of the parking lot, driving down the road.

As they drove through town, the streets were getting more and more empty. Max saw every building they passed in lock down as the sun slowly started it's descent. Soon it looked as though they were the only ones on the cracked roads for miles.

"Hang on tight"! Chloe called firmly through the deafening wind. "Max tightened her hold on Chloe. The punk girl sped up immensely. Despite the speed, Max noticed the occasional stare from people in buildings that they passed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe pulled into Blackwell Academy's parking lot around 5:35pm . She parked her bike, kicking down the stands and shutting off the motor. Max released her and Chloe climbed off. Max followed taking off her helmet.

Chloe unlocked the trunk compartment and started unloading Max's two bags, placing them down so she could shut and lock the trunk once more. Chloe took the guitar case off Max's back, strapping it on her own and picking up her suitcase. Max swiftly grabbed her camera bag,

"Chloe I can carry them all you kn-", Max attempted. "I've got them, now hurry up. We need to get you to the principle and get your dorm assignment", stated Chloe already making her to the campus grounds. Max quickly followed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max got her room key from the principle faster than she expected. She noticed a silent hostility between Chloe and Principle Wells; apparently Chloe had been a student at Blackwell as well, but got expelled due to hostile attitude and frequent rebellion.

They entered Max's dorm going to the second floor and down to the end of the hall to Max's new room, 219. Max unlocked the door and they brought her stuff inside; putting them on the floor.

It had a big bed on the right , a couch on the left, a few shelves along the right side, a closet on their immediate left, a mirror by the bed, a dresser at the end of the room beside the desk computer and bookshelf, in front of the windows.

"Thanks for helping me Chloe", Max spoke up calmly. She rubbed at her arm awkwardly as she faced Chloe, who looked more on edge than before.

"Yeah. Anyway, stay inside tonight. I mean it, don't leave this dorm, not that you could, since it'll be in lock down soon, but if you happen to find a way, don't. In fact, don't leave this room if you can help it", stated Chloe impatiently.

Chloe heard a door creak behind her. She glanced back out through Max's open door at the room door right across from it and saw the door finishing closing. She glared.

"Scratch that, don't leave the room at all, and don't answer the door tonight", stated Chloe. "Ugh, fine. Will you at least tell me whats going on"? Replied Max.

"No. I need to bounce, just do what I've told you. It's too long an explanation and there's no time right now. Lock down is about to take effect and I need to be out of here before that. Try and get some sleep", she replied and started turning to leave, pocketing her hand.

"And word of advice, listen to some music as you sleep, so you can block out all the sound from outside. Trust me, its the only way anyone sleeps in this town", stated Chloe. She began to make her way out the door, when her free hand was grabbed. She paused and glanced back at Max.

"Chloe, please wait ! This is starting to freak me out, isn't there anything you can tell me ? And if its so dangerous, why don't you stay with me tonight"? Asked Max nervously.

"Its dangerous, you could end up dead if you go outside, and that's all you need to know. Just do the other things I've told you to, and you'll be fine, Max... As for me, I can handle myself, I'll be fine. So don't worry about me, just worry about yourself. Lock the door", replied Chloe, pulling her hand away and walking out, shutting the door behind herself.

Max found herself reaching after Chloe. She slowly brought her hand to her chest and looked down solemnly. Then she quietly locked the door.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe walked down the hall and paused looking down, hand still in her pocket. She looked back over her shoulder at Max's door, then faced away and gazed down at the hand Max had held.

She closed her eyes, clenching it into a fist and let it lazily drop back to her side partially tensed. She continued down the hall, eventually exiting the dorm, the door shut behind her.

She made her way through the courtyard as the sky began to darken, and the wind started to slowly pick up.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max looked down out of her window and saw Chloe walk out of sight, no longer rushing. "Why is she walk-", wondered Max. A loud rumbling screech let out, startling her, making her jerk back. Then she watched her window get covered by heavy duty shutters over the bars on the glass.

Max backed away nervously, bumping into her suitcase. It was 6:00pm.

Once the shutters finished their descent and settled, it became eerily silent. Max looked around her now dark room. She started to seek a light source, stumbling over her things and tripping against her desk, before feeling up the wooden surface and clicking on the lamp, brightening the room dully.

Max took a few calming breaths to settle herself down. She sat on her bed, luckily it had clean sheets and a comforter on top. She felt very uncomfortable and nervous and just sat there quietly a moment, trying to take it all in, feeling homesick already.

Soon she managed to convince herself to get busy. She started unpacking everything and putting things away and changing into her night clothes.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

After a time she was finishing up, taking her guitar from it's case and leaning it up against the arm of the couch by her closet. Exhaustion slowly washing over her.

No sooner did she release it, did Max jump at a loud smashing sound banging just outside her shutters. She stepped back into her open closet, watching the window fearfully.

Another smash sounded, but louder and against her shutters, she heard a deep inhuman yowl of agony and thought she saw a spot on the shutters glow, like it was heating up; but she was too freaked out to even try thinking about it.

She sunk down to the floor as more noises, including extra ones, pierced her ears from beyond the windows. She was shaking, her heart beating hard in her chest, eyes starting to tear fearfully. "But, this...This is the second floor...How can anything...What the fuck is happening"? Asked Max quietly, her voice hitching.

The vicious noises continued and Max was frozen in fear. She managed to reach her hand to her pocket, taking out her phone. She dialed a number, holding the phone to her ear, still trembling. "Please...please pick up...", she mumbled fearfully as the sounds continued.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe still hadn't left the parking lot, looking at Max's helmet in her hands. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She snapped out of her daze and took it out, looking at it. She closed her eyes and pressed answer, holding it to her ear.

"Chloe ! Th-Thank god ! Th-there's something outside my room"! Max's voice came through.

A shadow landed and approached Chloe from behind. Chloe shot it a sharp glare, giving it pause.

"Max, listen to me. Stay put. You're safe in your room, even though it may not seem like it. The sounds you're hearing, are the new normal for Arcadia. They'll take getting used to. But you are safe", stated Chloe calmly.

Chloe put the helmet away in the backseat trunk, locking it up. She moved to get on her bike.

"Chloe...I'm so scared...", Max stated. She sounded on the verge of sobbing, her trembling evident in her voice. Chloe paused as she listened to the muffled crying and banging sounds from Max's end.

Chloe closed her eyes, stepping back to the ground beside her bike. She clenched her free hand into a fist for a moment. , then slowly relaxed it.

"...Max, don't be afraid...", She started. Her expression darkened coldly. "The sounds will stop soon", she stated firmly. She pressed end call. Then pocketed her phone and turned angrily to the shadowed figured that had approached her, and walked toward it calmly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max heard the dead tone and was frozen with fear. "Ch-Chloe"? She asked fearfully.

She slowly put down the phone beside her, tears in her eyes.

She cradled her knees to her chest. Soon she heard louder banging and more inhumane yowling and snarling. She lifted her hands to cover her ears. When the sounds stopped all at once. She paused.

Soon after she heard a ding on her phone. She quickly snatched it up and read the text, from Chloe. Listen to your music Max, try and sleep. Turn out the lights if they're on. You're safe. The message read.

Max sniffled lightly, tears in the corners of her eyes. She slowly got up grabbing her ipod, and made her way to the desk lamp, clicking it off before climbing into bed with her phone beside her pillow. She put her headphones in and turned the music up loud.

Then she typed a reply sending it, letting the phone rest beside her in bed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe sat slumped against the wall under Max's window to the side by the bushes, one knee bent up.

She was covered in blood stains and some dirt marks, a couple smears on her cheeks, looking up at what stars she could see among the clouds.

Blood soaked the grass around her and out in front of her, the shadows had run off.

Though others emerged from the forest by the campus. Chloe's phone vibrated, she looked at it.

Thanks, Chloe. The message read.

Chloe looked to the approaching obscured creatures and closed her eyes, clicking off her phone to the lock screen; before slowly standing up, bracing a bloodied hand to the stone wall behind her.

She stared down the creatures and pushed away from the wall with a very slight stagger, swaying a bit, before balancing and standing her ground, looking pissed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max listened to her music and tried to block out what she had heard, eventually, falling asleep...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~~A Note from Pure Set~~

And there you have it, Chapter 1: Change

Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts or questions (Mind you, I will not be giving away spoilers to the follow up chapters)

This was my first attempt at online publishing.

If you like the cover picture for this story, all credit of the wonderful image goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

Now some things in certain chapters may strike you as odd or questionable, but I assure you everything ties in later one way or another, everything will become a nice and neat little bow when its wrapped up.

Should I do something of these questionable mentions, let me know, and I will at least assure you that it will mean something later on.

Though I have a very long story with a lot of details in progress here, some things may slip my memory, so let me know and hopefully I will ensure it's part to play.

I get my inspiration from listening to my music and imagining scenes. This story was inspired by "Into the darkness" by The Phantoms a Dragon Age Inquisition cover song, the idea hit me back in late October.

Anyway Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I find the time to type it out on to the computer. I currently have 11/ 27 (or so) chapters written, by pencil.

Originally the story had 13 chapters, but well, new ideas and all that ^_^;

Again, hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2: The Dangers of The Night

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 2: The Dangers of the Night

Night slowly faded out, and the Sunday dawn was starting to come in. Chloe was sitting under Max's window, covered in blood, both hers and not, her breathing remained relaxed.

She saw the sky get a little lighter; then closed her eyes, standing up.

She lit up a cigarette, and held the white stick in her mouth, pocketing her hands tiredly. She walked away toward the parking lot, stepping around the small pools of blood caking the grass.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Once dawn had fully captured the sky. Max awoke abruptly to the loud obnoxious creaking of the shutters lifting, even over her music. She bolted up with a yelp; her heart racing, she was panting with terror.

She gathered her bearings and soon calmed down, taking out her music and turning it off.

She got out of bed groggily and made her way over to the window; she looked out and saw nothing unusual with a quick scan.

"Did I imagine it all ? Or maybe I dreamed it ? Wouldn't be a shocker, I was exhausted and all those talks about danger may have gone to my head. I mean, things sounded unnatural, inhuman. Am I supposed to believe there's monsters or something on the loose and the town still welcomes visitors and isn't totally deserted"? Max wondered.

She shook her head dismissively.

"Bullshit. Must've been a wild animal, like a bear...a big bear... or something. Course it'd be nice if I could get an actual fucking answer from somebody", she sighed.

Outside her window...

The walls beside it and under it; held many deep jagged claw marks and blood spatter. The grass far below the window, covered in dried blood...

The day carried on relatively normally. She met a few new people in her dorm and around the campus.

Kate a sweet religious girl. Dana a friendly cheerleader. Victoria...A bitch...Taylor , one of Victoria's groupies along with Courtney. A school reporter named Juliet, and a geeky boy named Warren.

Max was quick to learn who she could and could not interact with. The bitch posse made her a bit uneasy and weren't exactly welcoming...

Max acquainted herself with Kate, Dana and Juliet mostly; and since it wasn't a school day and was still the weekend ; she mostly just explored campus taking pictures.

Kate, Dana and Juliet weren't keen on giving her any answers either, and were rather jumpy and evasive about the topic.

As the day got later, Max still hadn't heard from Chloe and was starting to wonder if she could ever patch things up with her...

It was noon when Max took one last picture of the Tobanga native american totem in Blackwell's courtyard. Her camera made a humming noise as she took the last picture from the camera slot; waving the image to dry it.

Sighing she put them away into her camera bag. She looked back at the bench where Kate sat, holding her bunny Alice in her lap and gently petting it; the cage rested beside her.

"Hey Kate, do you know if Retro Lens, the old film and camera shop is still standing"? Max asked curiously.

Kate looked up at her.

"I haven't heard otherwise. Isn't it on the outskirts of town though ? Its...getting late Max...", replied Kate, uneasiness on the corner of her tone.

"Its barely noon Kate", Max replied with a bit of humor.

"Around here, that is late Max", replied Kate worriedly.

Max smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back long before curfew and I need film", she smiled. Max hoisted her bag over her shoulder. Kate still looked unsure, and even stood up to face her.

"I promise, I'll be fine. I'll take the bus", replied Max gently. She waved to her and started walking away. Kate watched her go, still a little unsure.

When Max had left, Kate still watched her path before looking to her bunny.

"Who is she trying to kid"? Asked Kate. Her bunny looked at her and twitched it's ears.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"...Right...No bus pass or change for bus fare... And if I'm going to get film, I can't grab a taxi... If they're even around...Looks like I'm walking...Yay, cardio...", she sighed. She adjusted the strap of her bag and walked on down the sidewalk.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Later on, 4:41pm...

Max stopped at the entrance of the shop a bit tiredly, and checked her watch, verifying the time, and gazed back at the distant town behind her. The buildings nearly looked the size of ants. She was sandwiched by forest .

"Who was I trying to kid...", she mumbled tiredly. She sighed and entered the shop; once more, she was greeted by suspicious staring from the shop keeper.

Max looked away from the burly man and approached the shelf she needed with a roll of her eyes.

"Why does everyone look at me like I'm about to rob them ? Do I seriously scream, klepto alert ? This shit is getting old...", she thought in annoyance. She looked over the boxed film rolls for the brand she needed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe laid back against the trunk of a tree on a high branch; watching the sky through the leaves above her. One knee bent with her arm slung over it, she was quiet with thought for a long time.

She wore un-bloodied clothes. A white muscle shirt with a skull, her usual black leather jacket and frayed jeans with black boots, and a dark beanie. She looked stoic.

She closed her eyes, feeling the light wind waft through the forest. She sighed, re-opening her eyes and took out her phone, watching the dark screen indecisively for some time. Then she clicked it on and it read 4:59 pm.

She went to messages and began typing...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max paid for her film, the shop keep bagged it and handed it to her. "Hurry up and leave, I'm closing up", he stated sharply.

Max took it from him. "Don't worry, I'm leaving...", replied Max a little annoyed.

She walked out of the store letting the door shut behind her. "Asshole...", muttered Max.

She heard creaking behind her and jolted slightly, looking back at the windows and doors getting covered by shiny metal sheets.

She rolled her eyes and walked on as she saw the sun slowly begin it's descent. Her phone dinged and she paused taking it out and checking it.

"Its from Chloe...Max we need to talk, I'm going to swing by your dorm and explain the shit thats going on. I'll be there in ten", Max read aloud in a mumble.

Max pulled her shopping bag over her shoulder and started texting.

The shop keeper drove passed her fast.

Once she finished replying she put her phone away and continued walking.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe jumped out of the tree and walked with her hands in her pockets as she made her way toward the school. Her phone vibrated and she took it out as she walked through the grass.

"Going to be late, no where near Blackwell. Just leaving Retro lens, shop keeper is an asshole... Retro lens !? You've gotta be fucking kidding me"! She stated angrily. She stopped walking and text back.

Soon a reply came in, Chloe read it. "Walking ?! She's fucking walking ?! Son of a- I will kill her myself", Chloe growled. She clicked off her phone pocketing it and looked back at the forest behind herself and sighed with frustration.

She rolled her neck and shoulders a bit, loosening up and took off running into the forest, to cut across town.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max looked at her phone for new replies; finding none, she shrugged and clicked it off, continuing to walk on the side of the road.

The sky got darker and darker, the light fading out...

Max started feeling very unsettled, like the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The wind was picking up. The trees slowly shadowing over and swaying subtly in the breeze.

Max felt every one of her senses go on high alert and started hugging herself and lightly rubbing her arms; glancing over her shoulder, feeling like she was being followed or watched.

She scanned over the surrounding forest. Her heartbeat, slowly increasing with unease.

She was hyper aware of her surroundings, nervousy pitted her stomach as fear started to overtake her. She sped up her walking a bit.

Max had not even begun to exit the forest sandwich she was in; the town still looked far off, now feeling farther than ever... 5:45pm rolls around...

Max was feeling very vulnerable as she checks her watch. "Shit", she muttered.

She heard the bushes rustle and she froze in alarm.

She jolted at a sudden tight pressure on her shoulder and was spun around.

Her panic subsided as she saw a very pissed off Chloe, now standing in front of her. Max felt relieved.

"Chloe, thank dog, I thought it was-", tried Max. "Something dangerous maybe ? You know, the shit I told you about yesterday"? Asked Chloe angrily. She grabbed Max's shirt collar and pulled Max in close, holding her shirt tightly.

"You haven't told me anything Chloe ! Thats why you sent me a text saying you'd explain things tonight. Back off", replied Max defensively.

Chloe pushed her back, releasing her shirt. "You'd think telling you it was dangerous would be enough ! Not to mention the sounds you heard last night, remember that ? You called me and were freaking out"!? Snapped Chloe.

Max took a half step back. "Shit, that, - that was real ? It was just a bear, wasn't it"? Asked Max uneasily.

"Not even close. They're stronger, faster and have an even shorter temper than a fucking bear. You shouldn't be out here Max", stated Chloe.

"What are ? Chloe can you please just give me a straight fucking answer here ?! Between you and everyone else I've talked to since yesterday; I'am seriously sick of all the cryptic- evasive bullshit ! Tell me whats going on ! You said you would- For that matter, mind explaining how the hell you got here" ?! Asked Max.

She glanced back down the road to the town and gestured to it, before setting her fiery blue eyes on the punk once more.

"This road is the only route to the shop, but you showed up behind me, without your motorcycle. Weren't you across town ? And if you were nearby , how the hell could you have gotten to Blackwell; which, is, across town, within ten minutes, since you clearly don't have your bike"? Ranted Max.

"I was near Blackwell at the time", Chloe partially answered. "Wha- then how- That just raises further questions"! Max stated in confusion.

"Look I'll explain later, just like I said I would, but we need to move, now. Its not safe here, especially three fucking feet from the forest. Come on", stated Chloe firmly.

She grabbed Max's arm and started to roughly pull her along. Max stumbled along behind Chloe.

"Walk faster Max, in fact sprint. Its not safe for you to be out here right now"! stated Chloe sharply.

"Gah, Chloe if its so dangerous isn't it unsafe for you too? Why do you keep saying it like I'm the only one in danger here"? Asked Max. "Because you are"! Replied Chloe firmly.

Dusk, set in like spilled ink...The moon veiled by the clouds...

A sense of foreboding sunk into the two girls...

"Chloe-", Max tried nervously.

A gust of wind swept up, carrying leaves briskly passed the two girls , rippling through their clothes and hair. The trees creaking as they began to sway.

Chloe clasped her hand over Max's mouth, silencing her and looked off into the dark forest.

All they could hear was silence beyond the wind, twisting around them. A flock of crows took flight cawing in distress, jolting the duo to watch the birds vacate the forest.

Max felt her heart hammering in her rib cage, as she looked around in paranoia. She was frozen.

Chloe narrowed her eyes on the dark woods beside them. "Its too late... They know you're here...", Chloe growled.

All at once the sounds of bushes and twigs being violently ripped through from nearly all angles, filled the quiet of the area.

Shadowed figures launched forth from the trees, landing hard, surrounding them from the side, backing them toward the trees. Chloe yanked Max to her side, eyeing each figure threateningly.

Max was terrified as the creatures rose up from all fours at six feet tall, to nearly twelve on their hind legs.

They hear vicious snarls and see frothing drool leak from animalistic mouths.

Chloe's hold on Max tightens, but not by fear... by pure, rage. Max presses closer to Chloe as the creatures advance. Chloe's expression darkens as she feels Max's fearful trembling.

"Max, stay behind me", she ordered calmly. Then she shoved Max backward against the thick trunk of a large tree, getting directly in front of Max. As the four creatures, take a step closer to them.

Chloe took off her leather jacket and tossed it back at Max. Max caught it.

"Chloe ! Are you insane ? You can't fight them ! Not only do they out number you , they're-"! Called Max, but she cut herself off, her eyes widen.

She watches Chloe change herself into one of their wolf like assailants, taking their tallest form.

Brownish blonde fur covering her body, a wolf like face with a long wolf's snout and a long bushy tail. She still wore her three bullet necklace. The fur bangs on her forehead had blue and magenta colouring on the tips of the strands of fur. Her blue eyes sharp.

She sported claws and fangs and perked wolf ears on top of her head. She had a two and a half feet height advantage on the enemies. She stood at fourteen and a half feet.

Max jerked back against the tree . "Holy shit" ! She called nervously and alert.

She looked over Chloe's nearly masculinely defined new muscle mass, including a six pack and toned biceps, hidden beneath almost silky textured fur.

"You are fucking ripped ! I-I mean... Holy shit"! Max stated correcting herself awkwardly.

Chloe's change brings her foes pause and a brief step back. Then they launch into attack mode and Chloe meets their challenge head on, tensing her claws.

Chloe takes the upper hand despite the odds and keeps it, but was no stranger to a lucky shot. The moon revealing itself once more to cast light on the battle below.

Max watched the fight violently carry on, with all five participants using both forms, tall for strength and an all fours, large, full wolf, form, for speed and agility.

Fangs, claws, and blood flash in the moonlight; accompanied by pained yowls and aggressive snarling.

Max was rooted in place.

Nervously Max watches the bloody fight rage on, fear for Chloe and herself swelling inside of her.

One of the monsters broke away from the brawl and rushed at Max. Max fearfully turned and grabbed a branch on the tree behind her and broke it off, twisting herself and swinging, hitting the creature as hard as she could in the face, it yelped and staggered back from her.

It growled, not appreciating the headache and whip of leaves in it's eye. Then launched forth, ripping the make-shift weapon from Max's hands; before bearing down on her with it's fangs.

Max was cornered and attempted to make a break away, but the creature grabbed her and threw her back up against the tree to finish it's attack.

She braced herself, closing her eyes tightly.

She heard a roar of pain and what sounded like a mild splash and felt something wet hit her cheek.

Slowly, curiously, she gingerly brushed her fingertips over the wet spot on her cheek, and opened her eyes to look at the liquid residue on her fingers.

Her eyes grew alert as she gazed at the sticky crimson substance of blood.

She quickly looked up and saw Chloe's tall form in front of her; Max clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle a fearful gasp.

The opponent's fangs were sunk into Chloe's right shoulder; blood seeped out under their toothy pressure.

Chloe was holding the werewolf back, with a slight pain induced shudder, one foot stepping back briefly. Then stepped forward strongly.

Her left clawed hand grabbing the muzzle of the other werewolf, slowly prying it's jaws up from the wound.

Her right damaged arm lifted and curved fast, lashing out, catching the creature in a swift and brutal cross cut with her claws, slicing it's opposite side with vicious velocity; forcing it to fully tear out it's fangs from her shoulder, and sending it flying to the side and into it's weakened and barely stable, kneeling allies; bowling them over painfully.

Chloe staggered back a few steps, blood ran down her right arm in streams and from other wounded parts of her body. She gripped her shoulder, cringing lightly; then slowly stepped in front of Max once more, and staring down the four winded adversaries.

The creatures weakly stood up, covered in blood and stared back.

Chloe's eyes sharpened more. She released her shoulder, tensing her claws, standing up to her full height; looking down at them, daring them to keep trying.

Slowly, their tails shifted between their legs and they ran off, launching into their all fours wolf form and disappearing into the woods once more.

Silence embraced them again, the wind gentle as it brushed over them.

Max was speechless as she looked at Chloe, covered in wounds both mild and less so; or simply coated in places with blood spray. Max swallowed uneasily.

"...Ch-Chloe..."? She called nervously. Chloe's pointed wolf ears flicked in response. She slowly half turned, to look back at the photographer. Eyes still sharp and angry.

Then she fully turned and approached the shorter girl slowly. Max backed herself to the tree again, unsure what mindset Chloe had in this moment.

A cold shiver of fear, snaked it's way up Max's spine.

"Ch-Chloe, w-wait ! Pl-please, don't-", she tried fearfully.

Chloe didn't stop her advance. Max's eyes widened, she braced herself, holding Chloe's jacket tightly in her arms; terror starting to swallow her bit by bit.

Then Chloe reverted back to her human form, and staggered the last couple steps in front of Max; her left bloodied hand smacked to the rough bark on Max's tree, above her head and aside, as a brace.

Her clothes showing once more on her, surprisingly not torn, but blood soon stained them in places.

Blood streamed from each wound, including one on her head, running down across her right eye, dripping off her chin, her shoulder still bleeding; multiple cuts and lacerations scattered on her body.

There wasn't even a foot of space between her and Max. Her head faced down, as she quietly, and slowly panted. Her eyes seemingly shadowed over by her bangs.

Many scars could be seen on her skin of varying sizes and lengths. Her right arm draped down by her side, blood dripping off her finger tips.

Max still watched her warily, but was a bit more relaxed.

"...I told you... Caulfield... There's a reason a curfew was set... Its not safe here anymore...", Chloe started, her tone dark and edged.

Chloe lifted her head to look Max sharply in the eyes, under a fringe of her blue blood dipped hair.

"Especially for a human", she finished darkly in growl. Max was frozen.

Chloe closed her eyes angrily and pushed away from the tree, stepping away from Max, turning her back to her, pocketing her hands.

"Now put on my jacket and stay close. My scent should ward off lesser freaks and some of the tamed ones at least. Whether you're scared shitless of me right now or not Max; fact is, I'm your only means of surviving until daylight. So get over it and be sure to keep up hippie", Chloe stated sharply.

She started walking.

Max quickly took off her bags and pulled on Chloe's leather jacket, zipping it. She re-equipped her bags and raced up to Chloe's side, subconsciously taking hold of Chloe's left arm as she eyed their surroundings warily.

Chloe briefly glanced to the shorter girl, but didn't pull her arm away.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Soon Max relaxed enough, having processed at least most of everything that has happened and now started eyeing Chloe's wounds worriedly and guiltily.

"A-Are you, okay, Chloe ? These wounds look bad", stated Max worriedly.

"I'm fine. We're getting close to a place we can lay low. You sure as hell won't be getting back into your dorm now with the lock down in effect", stated Chloe calmly.

"But we're no where near your house", replied Max. "We couldn't lay low there if we tried. No, it's an abandoned cabin on my territory", replied Chloe spitefully.

"What do you mean we couldn't- Wait, territory"? Asked Max.

Other wild werewolves were leaping around on trees and lampposts, jumping on to distant houses or fighting with each other, in the areas surrounding the two girls.

A few spared the duo a glance, before leaping off to cause more havoc elsewhere. Others flat out ignored them.

"Yeah, territory, it is what it implies. It's a stretch of land that I've claimed as my own. The wild ones give it a large berth, and even tame ones tend to try and avoid it. The tames usually prefer to stick to their own territory and if they don't, I kill them, unless they've received my say so that they could cross my land", stated Chloe calmly.

She sighed, closing her eyes once more.

"Well thats how it used to be and still is in a way. Except there is a turf war going on between the tames, at least some. Those involved are challenging others for control of their land, or in some cases, control of another Tame's pack. But as I said, they tend to avoid my territory. Even those that have packs, don't try any shit with me. Except one asshole...", stated Chloe at the last part a bitter scowl came to her face.

"Who"? Asked Max curiously. "Can't say, its a rule that tames can't out each other, especially to humans, for obvious reasons. But enough of that. The point is, you'll be safe within the borders of my territory. If only a little", stated Chloe calmly.

"Oh, okay. Fair enough, I guess", replied Max.

A large cabin without shutters down, started coming into view ahead of them.

"Looks like we're here, stay close", stated Chloe calmly.

"Kay...", agreed Max quietly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A note from Pure Set~

Alright Chapter 2, done~ Hope you enjoyed.

Some questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Scars

If you like the cover picture for this story, all credit of the wonderful image goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

Once again, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you so desire~

And I'll see you in Chapter 3. Which will be typed as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 3: Scars

Chloe and Max got inside the cabin, Chloe leading the way holding the door open for the shorter girl. Then shut the door behind them.

"This is on the edge of my territory, close to the border of it. Hang here a moment I'm going to make sure there are no uninvited fuckers around", stated Chloe

She pulled her arm free of Max's hold and went room to room. Max watched, then glanced around herself at the wooden walls and animal fur rugs.

"I'm kinda hoping this isn't Chloe's idea of decorating...", Max thought to herself.

She noticed a few claw marks on the walls and floor. She, locked the door...

Soon, Chloe returned, her hands pocketed.

"Come on", she beckoned with a nod to the stairs behind her. Then she headed up them herself.

Max followed, still glancing around the typical hunter's cabin decor. The stairs lightly creaked under their steps as they climbed.

A diagonal stretch of hall ended the stairs with a doorway right across from them. Chloe turned the left corner and made her way down the hall.

Max was still looking around, when she turned the corner not really watching in front of her, until she looked forward, and jumped with a slight yelp as her eyes instantly locked with a bear head trophy's open jaws.

Chloe stopped and looked back. "You alright"? She asked casually.

"Peachy...Loving the decor you've got going on...Very relaxing atmosphere...", Max replied with sarcasm lacing her tone in the most obvious way.

"You're just jumpy cause you were almost eaten alive tonight", replied Chloe dismissively in a slightly hidden teasing tone.

"Thanks for the reminder...", Max replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're welcome. Now come on. I promise there aren't any scary heads in here", stated Chloe. She gestured with her thumb toward an open bedroom door.

Max gave the trophy a wide berth and hurried after her.

Chloe entered the room calmly and looked to the wall by the door and saw a stuffed juvenile cougar, full body, on the shelf next to her; fangs bared at the door way.

She heard Max coming up behind her and closed her eyes, grabbing the stuffed predator; casually chucking it aside into an open closet. She then walked over to it, and shut it casually.

She made her way over to a wall by a floor level, large mattress with a scattered comforter and sat down against the wall; bending one knee, resting her right arm over it. Leaning her head back.

Max entered the room and looked around.

The room was, very lived in, with blankets and pillows and various other items scattered around.

A couple dressers with the drawers open, two closets one open with empty hangers another closed. A computer desk, without the computer, that had a good sized cubby space in the middle.

Max looked over at Chloe sitting against the wall casually, she could see her wounds still bled, but slower.

Chloe looked tired, as though she didn't sleep too often, and simply worn out and yet indifferent to everything, including her injuries.

"Is this seriously the same Chloe I grew up with ? The one I used to watch cartoons and movies with every weekend morning ? Even on week days" ? Max thought. She insecurely held her forearm and looked around the room again.

"This is only a temporary shelter, its not the place I actually live in. Not for long periods of time. So excuse the shitty-ness. I only come here when I don't feel like going all the way to my real pad", stated Chloe calmly.

"Its, cool. At least it's quiet", replied Max. Chloe looked to her. "Keep the jacket on tonight, or the quiet won't last; even in my territory, since we're near the edge", replied Chloe firmly.

"R-Right, sure thing", agreed Max nervously looking out the window at the distant movement.

Max returned her eyes to Chloe, and her gaze softened on the punk, with concern.

"Hey, does this place have running water"? Asked Max softly.

"Yeah, the bathroom is across from the stairs", replied Chloe indifferently.

"Thanks", replied Max. She turned and walked back out, making her way through the dark to the washroom.

She passed the bear trophy, widely. "Ah we meet again smokey...And I still don't like you...", she thought bitterly.

She entered the bathroom, and checked the taps. When she saw they worked, she turned on the hot water tap.

She then looked around herself, squinting in the semi-darkness, with only a bit of moonlight speckling into the room behind the clouds, through the window, illuminating some floating dust particles like tiny stars.

Max found what she was looking for and grabbed it, emptying it out and looked around for something else. She stole a glimpse out of the window, watching the wild werewolves run rampant in the streets.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe sighed tiredly. She looked down at her right hand, not lifting it from it's resting place on her leg; she gazed at the drying blood on it, her expression stoic.

She heard a shifting noise and quickly closed her hand into a relaxed fist and looked up to see Max return.

The photographer carried with her a bucket of heated water, with a cloth draping over the side of it, while nearly juggling several things of bandaging; mostly gauze wrap, gauze pads and medical tape.

Chloe quirked a brow as Max nudged the bedroom door closed with her foot and carried the items over to her and set them down as she knelt in front of Chloe.

"Whats all that for"? Asked Chloe suspiciously. "Tending your wounds, duh", Max replied calmly with a light smile.

Chloe scoffed and closed her eyes. "Don't bother, I have accelerated natural healing abilities. They'll tend themselves", stated Chloe turning her head away dismissively.

"Whether they seal themselves or not Chloe, they should still be cleaned, or they could get infected. You'll get sick. Something tells me Werewolves don't have great medical insurance", replied Max.

She took the cloth and dipped it into the water, wringing it out a bit. Chloe looked to her.

"I don't need it. I'll deal with it myself"! Stated Chloe defensively. "What're you going to do, Lick them ? Come on, just let me help", replied Max calmly. She moved to press the cloth to Chloe's shoulder wound, and Chloe pulled away.

"I don't need your help ! Leave me alone"! Snapped Chloe.

"Why are you being so stubborn ? This isn't the first time I've taken care of you. Remember when we went tree climbing" ? Asked Max calmly.

Chloe looked away a bit, seemingly thinking it over.

"You were trying to help me regain balance on a high branch, you managed to, only to end up falling instead. We had to sneak back into your house and clean you up before your folks realized we'd snuck out", stated Max gently. She tried again to reach Chloe's wound.

Chloe's expression softened briefly, then her expression reverted back to cold, and she pulled away from Max again.

"That was different and a hella long time ago Max, Now go away", growled Chloe.

"How is it different ? You still got hurt, because of me"? Asked Max gently. She kept trying to tend Chloe's wound, Chloe kept avoiding.

"We were stupid kids then ! Now just-", stated Chloe, still avoiding. "Thats ridiculous ! Chloe just hold still and let me-", tried Max gently. Still trying and Chloe kept moving the wound away from her.

With a frustrated groan, Max feigned one movement and quickly followed through with the actual direction; cutting off Chloe's recoil, and finally managing to press the wet cloth to her shoulder. Chloe yelps yanking away angrily.

"That hurts"! She snapped. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd just hold still "! Stated Max in annoyance.

"Well this, wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me and not stayed out so late", stated Chloe firmly.

"I wouldn't have been outside if you had just explained things from the start. Which, you fucking didn't" ! Snapped Max angrily.

"Oh and how would that have gone down ? Since you were clearly not keen on listening to me anyway ? Hey Max, just so you know, since you fucked off to Seattle for five straight years; Arcadia came under a fucking werewolf infestation ! Oh, by the way, I'm one of them"! Chloe snapped.

"I would have listened if you'd kept a lid on your hostile attitude"! Stated Max sharply.

Chloe motioned to counter the argument, then paused. She sighed and leaned back against the wall in defeat.

Max sighed and moved to continue. "Now, hold still, this might sting a little", she warned gently.

She pressed the cloth to the wound again. Chloe gave a sharp hissing growl of pain, but didn't fight Max.

She sighed once more and brushed aside Max's hand; but before Max could protest, Chloe, lifted off her shirt, leaving her in her black bra, giving Max access to her other wounds.

Max blushed lightly and choked down her embarrassment and resumed tending to Chloe's injuries.

Max gently washed the shoulder wound thoroughly, going back and forth between the wound and the bucket of fresh warm water. They were quiet. Max looked over each of the different sized cuts on Chloe's semi-bared upper body.

"...Thank you...For...Saving my life Chloe...", Max spoke up softly.

Chloe looked to her a little surprised, then softened her eyes as she watched Max tend her wound. "...No, problem...", she replied softly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was patched up and Max was returning the items to the bathroom and dumping out the bucket.

Chloe sat in silence, looking lost in her thoughts as she gazed at the bandaging covering her shoulder and some of her right bicep, and more wrap veiling her torso partially.

She pulled on her muscle shirt again. When she heard Max return and shut the door . Chloe looked up at the shorter girl. Her expression still gentle.

Max walked over and sat down right next to Chloe, cradling her knees to her chest, looking to Chloe calmly.

Chloe, looked into her eyes and was surprised to no longer see any trace of fear in the other girl's freckled face.

"...Max, aren't you..."? Chloe started then stopped herself. "...Aren't I...what Chloe"? Asked Max curiously

Chloe looked away. "Its nothing...Never mind", replied Chloe calmly. "Okay, if you say so... So, can we get a bit more in depth about all this werewolf stuff. Like, how it happened"? Asked Max.

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back into the wall.

"Nobody knows how this shit storm started, and if they do, they sure as hell haven't shared it with the class. There's plenty of theories though. Chemical spill, rabid wolf bite, government experiments to create super soldiers, voodoo curse, new disease similar to wendigo syndrome and werewolf syndrome combined or a casual, shit happens", started Chloe.

She sat up a bit more comfortably. She sighed lightly.

"All I know, is when it happened, it happened fast. Silver is about the only thing that helps. So shops and homes barricade all possible entrances with the crap. It doesn't work the way people think it does though...But I'm not getting into that right now", stated Chloe calmly.

"Well it explains the shiny metal I've been seeing. How the heck did they find the ore for it ? Is there a silver mine discovery around here"? Asked Max.

Chloe shrugged.

"Okay, thanks for the specifics Captain Price...You really should hold back on all that detail you give me, I don't think I can take it...", replied Max dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry for the info over load . I'll try and restrain myself next time", smirked Chloe.

"Kay. Lets try this. Wild Ones ? Tamed Ones ? Any extra detail for that"? Asked Max.

"The things I fought earlier, are Wild Ones. People who have turned, but couldn't control their change. They're mindless, without a trace of humanity left in them. They're incapable of reverting to a human state and they follow the basic animal survival guide. Hunt, eat, sleep, mate. They're nocturnal like most wild animals, they're kinda like primitive cave dwellers and don't appreciate light, but its not a weakness", Stated Chloe.

"And tames"? Asked Max.

"Tamed Ones are Weres like...Me... People who had the willpower to maintain control of their change; they can take human form and because they kept their human side, daylight isn't a problem for them; since they aren't completely animal. And because they have control; they can still use the human language, even in their altered forms, though its more of a thought projection in werewolf mode, their mouths don't move or anything", stated Chloe calmly.

She gazed up at the ceiling.

"Sadly, tames are rare. There's only enough to divide Arcadia by territory. But not all of it. There's a few neutral territories, the junkyard, Blackwell, though one tame thinks it's his turf... Anyway you get the point. As I said earlier, there's a turf war going on right now with some of the tames, so Wild Ones are the least of anyone's problems", Stated Chloe calmly.

"What about the Two Whales, is it still...Standing, I mean thats where your-"? Asked Max. "Yeah, so I prefer to avoid it", stated Chloe spitefully. "But-", tried Max. "Next question...", replied Chloe firmly.

Max was quiet and looked away briefly, before focusing on Chloe again.

"Okay, moving on... I can see why humans are on edge around here, so why are they still here ? For that matter, why isn't this place quarantined, like entry way roads blocked off or something"? Asked Max.

"Fear mostly, a running target is more fun they believe. That, and stubborn people not wanting to leave the life they built, cause of a pest problem, so they've adjusted. And of course, stupidity", started Chloe.

She closed her eyes.

"Some humans have left town without looking back, but not a lot have. The remaining humans mostly stay behind closed doors cuddling silver, while the monsters fight it out at night. Any caught after dusk risk being killed, eaten, or turned", continued Chloe.

"Tames don't usually attack humans, but they aren't heroes of the people either; unless a wild one chases a human who crosses into their border. But as it stands, Wild Ones greatly out number Tamed Ones", She finished firmly.

"I...see...", replied Max. Chloe sighed, opening her eyes.

"As for Arcadia not being closed off from the world, I don't know. Maybe the military just thinks Arcadia is crying wolf", She continued.

"Literally...You'd think they'd check it out at least", stated Max. "You'd think. Next"? Asked Chloe.

"Your superpowers. I thought werewolves, at least from the movies I've seen, only get one form aside from their human side. But, you've got two", replied Max.

"Yeah. Hybrid and Dire Wolf. Hybrid is the tallest form, like a wolf on hind legs like a human, its used for strength. Dire Wolf, which, as you saw, is not hybrid on four paws, you change into an actual wolf; well with the massive size, you're closer to a prehistoric wolf breed, a Dire Wolf, hence the name. Though real Dire wolves weren't that big, just bigger than today's wolves. Anyway, that form is used for speed and agility", stated Chloe.

"Cool, and thanks for the history lesson Professor Price...", replied Max with a slight grin.

"Anytime, what else do you wanna know"? Asked Chloe.

Max's eyes drifted over Chloe's body and saddened slightly, looking down.

"...Um...This, might be personal, and its your call to answer or not, of course...", started Max cautiously.

"...I'm not promising anything...but go for it...", replied Chloe guardedly.

"Kay...here goes...Your...scars...". Replied Max cautiously.

Ah...these...", replied Chloe looking to the scars on her left arm for reference, despite having others scattered on her body.

She lowered her arm down into her lap, closing her eyes and leaning into the wall again.

"From battle against the wild ones, tamed and even humans. No I don't kill humans, or even tames in most cases...I've had to fight a lot...Basically everyday, sometimes the wounds don't heal right and scars form...", replied Chloe calmly.

"Everyday ? No wonder she looks run down...", thought Max worriedly.

"But if you're looking for war stories to come with each individual battle scar, sorry to disappoint. I can't remember half of them". Stated Chloe calmly.

"Damn, no wolf veteran reminiscing ? How boring", teased Max playfully. Chloe smiled.

"You're still a dork I see", smirked Chloe playfully. Max chuckled. "Look who's talking", Max teased. Chloe chuckled lightly.

Chloe looked at Max calmly and quietly in thought. She looked down, half tensing her hand.

Max looked at her curiously.

"...Max"? Asked Chloe. "Yeah, whats on your mind Chlo"? Asked Max in a calm tone.

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes, subconsciously gripping a burn scar on her bicep.

"When I, became what I'am. Mom and the asshole she remarried to, chased me out of the house at gun point...Mom, even pulled the trigger, grazing my arm...", stated Chloe bitterly, but her tone was calm.

"What ? Joyce did that ? But she was always so kind, I can't believe it. I-I mean I do believe you, you wouldn't make this shit up, but, still...I'm sorry to hear that Chloe, thats harsh...", replied Max with a sympathetic tone.

She hesitantly placed her hand on Chloe's bandaged shoulder, gently and comfortingly. Chloe sighed.

"Thats, why I acted the way I did earlier, when you were trying to help... I'm not too trusting these days...I've spent years on my own, getting the cold shoulder; I'm...out of practice with people caring about me...And I guess I can't really blame them, I mean I-", started Chloe.

When she stopped, suddenly going rigid. Her eyes darkened angrily and she stood up. Max recoiled her hand and looked up at Chloe. She could hear Chloe growling.

"What is it"? Asked Max nervously. "Someone's trespassing", growled Chloe angrily.

"Shit, seriously"? Asked Max nervously. "Cover up with the blanket, it has my scent on it, so it should help my jacket mask yours. That should keep you from being tracked", stated Chloe pointing to the mattress and comforter.

Max got up and grabbed the blanket climbing onto the mattress and wrapping the thick fabric around herself and watched Chloe.

"Stay put, I'll be back after I've dealt with them", growled Chloe. Max watched her leave, shutting the door behind her.

Max's heart was beating hard, but she tried to calm it with slow controlled breaths. She ignored the over-heating of her body from her grey zip hoodie, Chloe's leather jacket and the comforter.

She remained as still and quiet as possible.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe exited the house slamming the door behind her and changed to her hybrid form and approached two other hybrid Weres that were watching her. One masculine the other somewhat more feminine.

The female was somewhat white furred with goldish blonde streaks along her bangs and some very thin streaks of black, the male was a dark chocolate brown furred.

"Oh what do you know, looks like the punk ass was in here after all", the female spoke up.

"Damn, guess we can't mess her shit up, or maybe we still can...", The male spoke. He stepped forward tensing his claws.

"You omega shits have some nerve coming on to my turf and making threats like this. Even if it was your bastard Alpha that sent you. So get lost before I put you mangy pups down", growled Chloe tensing her own claws and stepping up to the Male's challenge with a threatening dead serious glare.

Chloe still held the height and size advantage. The male backed up again lowly growling, unnerved. The female followed also unsettled.

"What do you want"? Growled Chloe. "...The Alpha told us to send you a warning, keep messing with his shit and the whole pack will start messing with yours", The female replied.

"You tell your bitch Alpha, I won't stop until he's paid in full for what he's done. And if I catch you two or your Alpha on my land again, I will kill every last one of you runts. Now beat it"! Snapped Chloe angrily.

The two stared her down a moment, but their resolve was quick to deplete. They glanced at each other, then turned tail and ran off changing into their Dire forms.

Chloe watched them disappear from sight, before scoffing and walking back to the cabin, opening the door and ducking down under the top of the door frame as she entered. She shut the door, changing back to her human form, locking the door behind her.

She pocketed her hands and headed up the stairs.

When she returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She paused and looked around for the now missing Max. She walked further in and glanced around, then stopped looking and smirked.

Max was hiding under the desk, bundled up with the blanket like a little kid. Chloe approached her hiding place, stopping before it, crossing her arms, grinning.

Max peeked out at her, seeing the amusement in Chloe's expression.

"Um...Are the monsters gone"? Asked Max sheepishly.

Chloe laughed lightly. "Yes, I scared them off for you, my brave little hipster", teased Chloe playfully.

"Oh shut up...", grumbled Max in embarrassment. She climbed out of her hiding place, standing up.

Chloe chuckled. Then looked out the window, eyeing the path the two tames took. She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Chloe"? Asked Max curiously.

Chloe closed her eyes briefly, then looked to Max, seeing the photographer gazing at her looking worried.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, no more Q and A, tonight, you should try and get some sleep. Its been a hella long day", replied Chloe calmly.

"You think I'm going to be able to sleep"? Asked Max nervously. She looked out the window at all the wild Weres running around.

"You'll be safe Max. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. So don't worry about them", replied Chloe calmly.

Max smiled lightly. "Thanks Chloe", she replied, feeling a bit more relaxed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~~~~A note from Pure Set~~~

Alright thats done. Sorry if its short, I swear the chapter looked longer when I wrote it on paper...

Anyway, a little game for you folks. Could you spot the reference ? Its an obvious one~

On another note, I know there is likely a very obvious question about the cabin on people's minds, it'll be answered in the next chapter.

Also, all credit of the wonderful cover image for this story, goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Review, favor/follow if you so desire~

I know I haven't dealt with the other characters too much, but that is due to me setting up the world and setting up the main characters' backgrounds first.

The following chapter will start getting longer and other characters will be more explored as well. In fact one, already introduced (sort of), will have an important roll to play.

So look forward to that. And I can promise you, it is not the one you are thinking about now.

And yes, there actually are real human diseases called Werewolf syndrome and Wendigo Syndrome. If you are curious you can find info on the net.

Bottom line Werewolf syndrome is where humans grow excess body hair in places they wouldn't normally. Wendigo syndrome is a psychological disorder that basically drives people with it insane, and makes them act strangely. Though I don't have all the details at the top of my head currently.


	4. Chapter 4: Distance

A heads up from Pure Set:

Minor OOC on the part of Ms. Marsh and slightly parodied.

Also I visualize my stories as though they are anime; Anyone who has watched anime may know about the sweat drop.

For those that don't know, its an anime expression of a fake droplet of water slipping down a character's head, usually the backs of their heads over the hair; applied during awkward situations, for comedic effect.

Anyway I will not use the sweat drop method often, only when I can not think of another means to express an awkward moment.

Warning: Some scenes may not be stomachable to certain individuals. I'm not one to skimp too much on details... Its not Saw level or anything, but I still believe the squeamish should have fair warning.

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 4: Distance

The Monday morning came, after a relatively uneventful night, since Chloe was up all night watching over Max's peacefully sleeping frame, next to the end of the mattress.

While Max still slept, Chloe worked on washing the blood out of her clothes in the bathroom sink. Her wounds had long since healed, but she didn't feel like fighting with the bandages.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Once Max was up they went downstairs and raided the pantry for left behind food; and Max made herself some canned soup.

"Hey you want some"? Asked Max as she finished making the soup on the stove.

"Appreciate the thought but, I'm kinda on a, high protein, diet currently", replied Chloe quirking a brow, with a small playful grin. She sat back in a table chair, with her arm draping the back of it.

"Oh, right...", replied Max with a half chuckle. She shut off the stove.

She poured the soup into a bowl and grabbed a left behind spoon and sat beside Chloe.

"So, specifically, what do you eat now ? How do you get it ? Something tells me the local grocery store isn't all that interested in keeping a deli open now..."? Asked Max.

She scooped up some soup, blowing on it, then eating.

"Specifics huh ? Well, I hunt for my food like any, normal, wolf , so that leads to any wild animals. Deer, rabbits, fish, you name it, except the birds...Too many feathers, not going there again...Anyway, unlike our wild counter parts; tames prefer the normal food chain. Wilds like humans and anything they can get their fangs into. Including, each other", stated Chloe.

"Wait, they're cannibals too"? Asked Max. She paused her eating hovering her spoon over the bowl and looking to Chloe.

"Yep, since tames have claimed most of the hunting grounds and humans are rarely stupid enough to be out after dusk, uh, no offense... Anyway they'll kill and eat each other for food, to survive. They're only wild animals, like I told you last night. Sadly it hasn't thinned their number all that much...", replied Chloe idly gazing up at the ceiling as she leaned back in her chair.

"Shit, that's messed up...", mumbled Max now reconsidering breakfast.

"Yep, but what can you do ? Now how 'bout a subject change before you lose your soup"? Asked Chloe a little teasingly.

"Yes please. Um, I was surprised to see the systems were still working here, considering it's abandoned. Unless you've been paying the bills", replied Max looking to the stove.

"Hell no, people are way too fuckin' paranoid to give a Were a job. They bring silver to the interviews. So I'm a bit of a jobless deadbeat", stated Chloe.

"But at the cafe, I thought I saw you pay", stated Max curiously.

"My money is kinda like a well fare check. No idea where it comes from, but every month in the first week, I find that someone has made a deposit into my account, banks won't reveal who, but claim its legit, so I've just accepted it", replied Chloe calmly.

Max was looking down in thought about it.

"As for the cabin being operational; the tenants left recently, near the start of the month, and had apparently paid their bills prior to the decision to abandon ship. Their water and power haven't been cut off yet. Another month or so and it will be", replied Chloe casually.

"I see", replied Max. She continued eating.

"Anyway I'll walk you to school, then I've got business to take care of. Now that the big reveal of what goes bump in the night has happened, I'll trust you , to stay in your dorm tonight", stated Chloe getting up from the chair and pocketing her hands.

She looked to Max.

"I'll stay indoors don't wor- Oh shit ! Its Monday now isn't it ?! I'm going to be late for my first class"! Stated Max.

She quickly scarfed down her hot soup and poured a large glass of water down after it to douse the flames; she pounded her chest to prevent choking. Then she jumped up and tore off to the bedroom to get her things.

Chloe watched her nervously with a sweat drop. "Don't, choke", She stated awkwardly.

Max came flying back down the stairs, dressed in both jackets, snatching Chloe's arm and yanking her along with her. Chloe briefly stumbled trying to keep up. Max dragged her out the door.

"Jesus woman ! I like having my arms attached ya know"! Called Chloe a bit defensively.

"C'mon c'mon ! Keep up Fido ! Didn't you say you'd take me to school"! Urged Max.

"Yeah but I think the word, walk, got lost in translation"! Replied Chloe a little desperately.

They raced down the sidewalk heading to the Academy.

"How the hell are you keeping this pace ?! You are the least athletic person I know for Christ sake"! Called Chloe.

"Willpower"! Called Max with a determined gleam in her eyes. Chloe, once more, sweat dropped.

"You know my bike is back at the cabin, right"? Asked Chloe gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Seriously"? Asked Max abruptly stopping looking to her. But the momentum tripped them both and they hit the grass by the sidewalk partially.

Chloe landing on top of Max, holding herself up over her.

After a brief pained groan; Max's eyes shot open and she grabbed Chloe's muscle shirt collar, and pulled her in close, their faces inches apart. Chloe briefly blushed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier"!? Asked Max angrily.

"You did kinda kidnap me before I could say anything, and its ten miles that way now. Plus I did say, walk, remember ? We've got plenty of time to get you there, on time, Quasimodo; so can we not kill ourselves please" ? Stated Chloe.

"Really"? Asked Max. She looked at her watch. "Huh, really", she stated. She released Chloe's collar and Chloe got up, and helped Max stand up.

"Sorry about that", stated Max. She walked on, tugging Chloe along by the hand gently.

"Wait, shit. I left Kate in the courtyard yesterday telling her I'd be back before dusk. She's probably worried and I don't have her number yet ! I've gotta get there early and explain"! Stated Max.

"Aw fuck...", muttered Chloe face-palming.

Max took off full sprint again, dragging Chloe with her. Chloe doing a better job at keeping up.

"Again with the bloody running ! You're nuts"! Called Chloe. "Like a fox"! Stated Max determinedly. "Like a squirrel"! Chloe deadpanned. Max laughed.

"Whats the matter Balto ? Can't keep up with a fragile little hipster"? Asked Max teasingly.

"Considering this, little hipster, has just forcibly dragged a werewolf for twenty blocks straight. I'd hardly call her, fragile. As for your challenge...", stated Chloe.

She sped up her pace and now dragged Max along with her. "Lets see you keep up with the big bad wolf, little hippie"! Stated Chloe with a smirk.

Max laughed. Chloe of course wasn't using her full speed.

By the time they arrived on campus, they slowed down to a stop and were bent over, hands bracing on their knees, panting; hearts racing sweat dabbing their brows a bit.

"Well...I can cross...walking the dog off my list of chores...to do today", panted Max teasingly.

"Bite... me... Now where exactly did the walking part... come in"? Asked Chloe teasingly.

Max chuckled.

Soon, they managed to catch their breath and straightened up.

Max adjusted the strap of her camera bag, the bag of film from yesterday, still stuffed inside it.

She looked to Chloe. "Thanks for everything Chloe. Text you later"? She asked a little cautiously.

"Sure", agreed Chloe with a smile; pocketing her hands. Max's eyes seemed to light up at the friendly reply.

"Sweet ! Thanks again Chlo. Um, take care", replied Max cheerfully. She ran off to the dorms, waving back at Chloe.

Chloe closed her eyes and turned her back.

"Yes ! She's starting to warm up to me again. Wait, play it cool Max, or, cool,-ish... Don't blow it", Max whispered to herself happily.

Chloe smirked slightly, her superior hearing picking up her words. Chloe moved to walk on, when her senses picked up something.

She frowned, her eyes narrowed sharply and she paused her walking.

She glared back over her shoulder at a guy with light brown, short hair, and a red jacket, leaning against the wall of the Academy, arms crossed. He was watching her coldly.

Chloe turned around, fists clenched and she approached. Chloe stopped a few feet from him and they glared daggers into each other's eyes.

"Prescott", growled Chloe. "What're you doing here bitch, this is my turf"! He growled back.

"Got news for you Nathan, the Academy is neutral ground; just because your sugar daddy invested the most, doesn't make it yours", growled Chloe.

"You're not even a student here anymore, so I definitely have more say in it, than you do", growled Nathan.

"I wonder who's fault that is... But if you really want to talk turf, I'd be glad to", growled Chloe.

Nathan smirked. "Alright, but I'm all booked up. How 'bout I fit you in Wednesday, after school ? Now excuse me, I'd hate to be late to class. I hear a new student is starting today...", stated Nathan condescendingly with a disguised threatening tone.

Chloe furrowed her brows, picking up the threat. "Ooh, struck a nerve did I ? Ha, later, loser", he smirked and walked off. Flipping her off in a wave, as he went. Then put his hands in his jacket pockets.

Chloe watched him leave. "Bastard", growled Chloe angrily. Once he was out of range, she took out her phone and dialed, then held it to her ear and walked off campus hesitantly.

"C'mon Max...", thought Chloe urgently.

~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Kate can I please dry off the holy water now ? Class will start soon, we've gotta get moving", stated Max boredly.

Her eyes sarcastic and nearly indifferent as she was semi drenched, sitting in Kate's room on a chair. Her legs spread slacker style, her hands gripping the wooden seat between them. She was partially slouching.

Kate capped the bottle of holy water, humming in thought; she put it down on her desk. Then went to a cage.

"Just a couple more tests...", she replied.

"I'm not a werewolf, I stayed with a friend last night", tried Max. "Uh huh", replied Kate, not really listening.

Kate spun around, holding her bunny out in front of Max, holding it around the stomach.

"What do you want to do to my bunny Max"? Asked Kate.

"Put it through therapy... Kate seriously, do I need to do a strip tease for you, to show I wasn't bitten ? Cause I don't think your holy book would approve...", sighed Max.

"That wouldn't help your case. It would've healed by now if you had turned", stated Kate putting her bunny back in her cage.

Max gave an exasperated sigh. She looked over to the door at a tall girl leaning against it, arms crossed. She wore a black sweater and blue jeans with a bit of fraying.

"Dana, can you help me out a little here"? Asked Max desperately.

"I'm not getting involved, I'd just get viewed as an accomplice; and holy water is a bitch to dry off. Good luck though", stated Dana with a smirk, giving Max a brief thumbs up at the last part.

Max narrowed her eyes. "Gee thanks", stated Max sarcastically. "No problem", smirked Dana teasingly.

Max faced forward and jolted slightly at Kate's close proximity, staring right in her eyes, very little space between them.

"K-Kate"? Asked Max nervously.

Then without pulling away, Kate held up a silver cross. "Hold this", she instructed.

Max blinked at her, then the cross. She took hold of it and Kate studied her reaction.

"Its pure silver, your demonic flesh should be sizzling when you get so much as near it...", stated Kate.

Max was quiet, looking sarcastic with a quirked brow.

"Hmm...Perhaps I should've just used this to begin with...", mumbled Kate cupping her chin in thought, looking serious.

"Ya think"? Asked Max sarcastically. Dana covered her mouth and muffled a laugh.

Max felt her phone vibrate and snapped out of it, glancing to her pocket. She took out her phone standing up and answering; handing Kate her cross back.

"Hey Chlo, whats up ? Miss me already"? Max teased.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the voice on the other end. "Oh yeah I couldn't bear a whole ten minutes without you dweeb. Now on to the threat", stated Chloe.

"Threat"? Max's voice questioned.

"Look, you need to be careful Max, theres a guy going to your class; short brown hair, light, white boy, red jacket, black jeans, white and black shirts, total asshole. Avoid him", stated Chloe.

"You know theres like a hundred guys going here, and brunette is a common hair color right ? Don't get me started on the clothing...", replied Max skeptically.

"Look, his name is Nathan Prescott, your friend, Kate or anyone else you've met will know him, he's-... Listen, he was a major asshole when I was going to this school; his dad practically bought the place. He got me expelled cause I wouldn't let him have his way with me-um not, like that...Shit, Max just keep your distance from him...", stated Chloe.

She trailed off a bit, and grew silent looking down, closing her eyes partially, she wasn't smiling...

"...And maybe... from me too...for your own good...", stated Chloe quietly. She looked away.

"Wait, what was that last-"? Max tried. Chloe closed her eyes and pressed end call, cutting the photographer off.

She held the phone out in front of her, looking down at it solemnly. She sighed and scrolled through contacts, clicking on Max, scrolling down the page, she activated the block contact option.

Then she clicked off her phone, pocketing it. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked back at the school toward the dorms; then closed her eyes again, facing forward and walking off.

"She's better off...Everyone that gets close to me dies or gets hurt...The distance will take her off Nathan's radar...", mumbled Chloe solemnly.

She crossed the street and walked into the forest.

Once hidden from view, she turned into her Dire Wolf form, briefly slowing to a halt, with one final glance back at the school.

Then she broke into a run, disappearing into the woods; the bushes rustling as she brushed passed them.

~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max redialed Chloe's number for the third time anxiously. She held her phone in front of herself, checking her texts that read, message failed to deliver. Max looked at it solemnly.

"Maybe she turned it off"? Suggested Kate. "Wouldn't she still get voice mail though"? Asked Dana. "Thats...true...", replied Kate, she looked at Max sympathetically.

Max clicked off her phone, closing her eyes and slowly pocketed it. Her heart beat thickly in her chest and her stomach felt twisted with worry.

Max looked over at the couch in Kate's room, at the black leather jacket draped over the arm of it. She slowly approached and picked it up; holding it in her hands looking lost and sad.

"Oh...um here, Max", Kate spoke up. She went over to her dresser and root through the drawers, taking out a towel; she draped it over Max's shoulders, partially patting it down and rubbing it to dry Max off a bit.

"...Thanks, Kate...", Max replied quietly.

Dana approached, helping Kate. "Hey don't sweat it Max, maybe she just needs some time. Try and cheer up", encouraged Dana.

"How's five years for time ? ...Face it, its over...I screwed up...", replied Max quietly.

Kate and Dana finished up and watched Max sympathetically.

Max made her way to her bag and picked it up. She straightened up a bit and looked at Chloe's jacket again.

After a couple minutes of angst thoughts . Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

She half turned to look at Dana and Kate.

"Do you two know a guy named Nathan Prescott"? Asked Max.

Dana and Kate looked uneasy, glancing at each other, then back at Max.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe padded through the woods, looking down in thought; her pointed ears alert to every sound around her.

She paused and shook her long, golden brown fur out and dipped her head down, sniffing at some deer tracks.

Then she rose her head up and sniffed the air as she looked around.

She lowered her head suddenly, and crouched a bit, staring off to her upper left and slowly she quietly walked; wary of where she placed her massive paws.

After some stealthy tracking...

Chloe crouched low behind a wall of leafy bushes, completely concealing herself, despite being taller than even a tall, grown man. Her eyes narrowed, looking up a bit.

A rack of antlers rose up behind the bushes as a buck lifted it's head, chewing some wild plants as it's ear twitched and it looked around.

Chloe closed her eyes, steadying her adrenaline, then they snapped open and she lunged, clearing the bushes height with ease.

The buck staggered back a step in alarm looking to her, but the massive Dire Wolf landed on it's back with her fore paws, thrusting the large herbivore down on it's side. Before it could complain, jaws clamped around it's neck.

It gave a gravelly thick squeal of agony and fear. Chloe turned her head swiftly and a loud deep crack sounded and the buck fell limp and silent, eyes open and un-moving.

Chloe released it's torn throat, and pulled back, stepping back into her full dire height, looking at the lifeless beast below her; grass strands still around the edges of it's mouth, it's tongue lolling out slightly.

Chloe was panting, her shoulders heaving with each breath. Blood around her muzzle, slowly dripping.

Chloe's eyes closed partially. She turned back to her human form, getting off her hands and sitting back on the grass, one knee bent, an arm draping over it.

She looked stoic as she gazed at the lifeless animal before her, blood still sliding down her chin from her mouth, dripping on to her white muscle shirt.

She slowly reached her hand up to her beanie, taking it off and dropping it aside, so she could slowly run her fingers through her messy blue hair. Then she simply held her hand to her forehead, bracing the elbow on her bent knee.

She sat there quietly, watching the un-moving body next to her. She dropped her hand from her forehead, letting her arm drape over her knee again.

She looked up at the sky through the scattered leaves of the towering trees surrounding her.

She watched a blue jay fly over; wings flapping fast as it crossed the sky. Her thoughts drifting to Max.

Chloe looked down, then she got up, changing into her hybrid form and picking up the buck, hoisting the large mammal over her shoulder, holding it with the same arm it draped over. Her other hand grabbed her beanie and she walked off, carrying her prey easily.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max walked to class with Kate and Dana, once more wearing Chloe's jacket. She still looked down, when Dana nudged her arm, she snapped out of it and looked to the cheerleader; who simply gestured to a guy across the campus, brown hair, red jacket, black jeans.

Max looked and registered his appearance. He was leaning against the railing of the entrance steps, talking to a blonde short haired girl, with a navy cashmere sweater. They were talking in depth about something.

"Behold, the King and Queen, Nathan and Victoria. Avoid eye contact if you want to keep yours in your head", whispered Dana warningly. Max instantly averted her eyes and swallowed nicely.

"Careful Max, they can smell fear too", whispered Juliet suddenly coming up next to her.

Max jolted slightly and looked to the light brown haired reporter, now next to her. Juliet gave her a teasing wink and pat her on the shoulder.

Dana snickered quietly.

"Be nice you two, you're going to scare her, saying things like that", Kate scolded gently.

The two taller girls chuckled lightly. "Yes Kate~ We're sorry~", they replied playfully.

"Thats better", affirmed Kate.

They got closer to the doors.

Max felt Kate nudge her arm a bit and looked to her. Kate casually slipped a silver chained necklace, with a silver cross on it, into her hand. Max looked at it and sweat-dropped.

Kate paley blushed in hidden embarrassment. "Just in case though...", she whispered.

"...Um, thanks...", replied Max. Kate gave her a thumbs up with a determined gleam in her eye. "I've also have an extra vial of holy water with me if you'd like it", she stated.

Max sweat-dropped again.

"I-I think I'm, good, thanks", replied Max awkwardly. Dana and Juliet laughed.

Max looked to the thick chained necklace and intricate silver cross that was the length of her pinky; an amethyst was in the center of the cross, with Austrian crystal circling the purple gem in a loop.

"It is really pretty though", stated Max with a smile. She offered it back to Kate, who took it and pulled her into a stop. Dana and Juliet paused and looked back at the duo.

Max was looking surprised as Kate brushed aside her short brown hair and put the chain around Max's neck and hooked it on.

"Then wear it Max, it will protect you", replied Kate cheerfully. "A-Are you sure"? Asked Max.

"Yes I'am. Now come on, lets get going", replied Kate. She walked on briefly pulling Max by the hand. The group continued on their way. Max tucked the necklace under her shirt.

"Thanks Kate", Max smiled. "You're welcome", Kate beamed.

They neared the entrance to Blackwell and climbed the steps. Dana and Juliet closed their eyes, looking irritated as they passed the two rulers. Kate looked down, eyes closed, with a non confrontational, but unfazed posture.

Max just kept her eyes forward as they passed the now, no longer conversing duo.

She stole a glance back at them and saw they were watching her, eyes narrowed. Nathan smiled at her, but it looked more threatening than casual.

Max looked ahead again, looking down as they entered the school. She still felt their eyes burrowing into her back; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she placed a hand over them, uneasily.

They stopped in the main hall in front of the Principle's office. Max zipped up Chloe's jacket pocketing her hands; feeling a chill in the heated school.

She glanced to the side at Nathan and Victoria walking passed, watching her again; then closing their eyes smugly and facing away from her.

Max couldn't possibly explain why she felt cold so suddenly...

"Alright Max, whats your first class"? Asked Dana.

Max snapped from her unsettled daze and looked to Dana again. "World history", replied Max calmly.

"Same here, I'll show you to the class, come on", stated Juliet locking arms with Max and walking off, dragging her along.

"See you two at lunch"! Called Juliet waving back at Dana and Kate, who returned the wave as they watched Max being kidnapped and dragged around the corner.

"Ah ! Hey ! Easy on the leather"! Called Max as she disappeared from view.

"You say that like it's yours", replied Juliet. "It is until the owner comes back and takes it from me. Preferably intact", replied Max.

Juliet laughed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was on the hunt again, stalking rabbits for a snack, since the buck was to be preserved for another time.

She was in dire form, crouching, hackles up, ready to sprint. Her tail twitched as she stared through a gap in the foliage obscuring her.

She watched the three rabbits hop around and sniff at the grass; one nibbling the green strands, another reared to it's haunches, front paws to it's chest, big ears erect and twitching.

After a moment the reared up rabbit settled and flattened it's ears.

Chloe's piercing blue eyes narrowed behind her blue tipped bangs of her fur.

She ripped through the bushes full sprint, the bunnies were alarmed and ran.

Chloe clamped her jaws around the closest's mid-section and stepped on the second's back with a light snap sound, both limp.

She released the one in her jaws and leaped over them cutting off the third's retreat, grabbing it's scruff and shaking it; then threw it to the grass. It lay limply next to the other two.

Chloe panted lightly, licking her chops a little. She shook her fur out and approached the bodies, laying down and pulling them apart with her fangs. Starting her breakfast.

Once she finished, leaving the bones. She got up and shook the grass and dirt from her under coat and walked on; padding through the forest, wary of her surroundings, ears twitching to all small sounds.

The birds tweeting cheerfully as though they hadn't just watched bunny genocide a few minutes ago...

She came across a small river and headed over to it, scoping out the area; then she dipped her head down for a drink, lapping up the cool, refreshing liquid.

Then her ears twitched at splashing sounds. She glanced up, raising her head at ripples in the water. The water dripping off her snout.

She saw a trout leap out of the water and splash back down, followed by a couple others.

Her cool blue irises fixated on the fish in the gentle river.

Chloe calmly walked closer to the trout, near the waterfall. She stayed on the dirt shore and stopped, sitting down; watching them swim around and jump.

She curled her tail around herself, listening to the pounding and spray of the falls alongside the splashing of the fish.

She contemplated doing some fishing and increasing her preserved food stock.

Though her thoughts were interrupted.

Her ears twitched at the rustle of bushes and she stood up, baring her fangs, eyes sharp, head lowered, ears back; body tense.

The sound of swift thumping from something heavy charging, accompanied the massive grizzly making a beeline for Chloe.

Chloe growled a warning, her fur bristled angrily.

It ignored her warning, continuing to charge her, closing the gap.

Chloe stood her ground and met the burly beast's challenge.

She evaded it's ram and bit into it's shoulder. It hollered out, pushing her back, lunging at her.

She ducked and dove her jaws at it's unguarded throat. She barely sunk her fangs in, before it's giant paw swiped her.

Chloe staggered back with claw marks on her cheek and attacked again. The bear followed and snapped it's jaws; she bit it's leg. It roared and reared up.

She released it's leg and snarled up at it, fangs bared, blood coating the tips of her front most canines.

It tried to slam it's body weight down on her and she agilely moved aside and lunged, throwing her own body weight into the bear's side; making it stagger back .

Then it swiped at her again, fast.

It caught her in the side and the force threw her to the ground in a roll.

She smacked into the rocky cliff side by the falls and slowly, cringing slightly, she stood up again. Shaking away her disorientation.

She heard it running and roaring at her. She looked to it in time to see it rear back, in a second maul attempt.

Chloe snarled viciously at it and speedily closed the gap between them, tackling the creature backward on to it's back with enough force, that they rolled together a couple times. Both ended up on the ground.

Chloe recovered first and jumped on to the downed beast, biting it's chest.

It roared and slammed it's paw into her hard, knocking her off of it. Chloe hit the ground hard but rolled back up to her paws instantly.

The bear charged her again, swiping with it's claws.

Chloe snapped her jaws on it's paw. It roared and swiped with the other.

Chloe changed to hybrid, keeping her jaws clamped on it's paw, and stopping it's other one, with her clawed hand.

She glared up at the semi reared bear from under her bangs.

She saw the hesitation in it's eyes as she began standing up, matching it's reared height and surpassing it slowly.

The bear looked as though it had figured out it had picked the wrong fight. Chloe glared down into it's eyes as though she was confirming, that it did choose the wrong opponent.

Her free hand came up fast as she released it's paw, and swiped it hard in a curved uppercut to it's maw.

The force threw the bear to the ground beside her.

She tensed her claws and faced it. The bear looked like it was caught in the headlights as it tried to get it's bearings, before it tried to roll to it's paws.

No sooner did it stand up, did Chloe ram into it's side in dire form and knock it over again.

It hit the ground hard in a brief slide and Chloe chased it down; stepping on to it's neck, applying pressure and pinning it.

The bear writhed a little and struggled. Chloe had her ears back and lowered her face to it's own, her fangs bared.

Their eyes locked and Chloe growled lowly and threateningly. The bear slowly stopped struggling, fear over taking it.

Chloe glared down at the helpless carnivore and moved to finish it off...

When she paused... Catching a strange scent on it's body. Chloe recognized that fish weren't it's only interest.

She growled at the bear and released it from the pin, stepping back from it; before shaking her fur out and calmly walking down stream.

The bear rolled to it's paws and got up slowly, watching Chloe leave.

Soon, a bear cub ran over and hid underneath the grizzly. The bear shook it's own fur out and nuzzled the cub, before wading into the water to go fishing.

Chloe had put a good deal of distance between her and the bears. She watched the water and saw more swimming fish as she padded alongside the river.

She slowed to a stop and sniffed the air around her, checking for more fish lovers nearby.

She only scented the pine on the breeze and damp forest soil.

Chloe sat down next to the river watching the fish, looking lost in thought.

She curled her tail around herself; and calmly listened to the gentle sloshing of waves folding into one another, and the birds calling to each other in the forest.

A soft wind combed her fur as she watched her reflection shimmer with tiny waves in the water below.

The drifting clouds reflected behind her...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A note from Pure Set~

Okay chapter 4, done. Hope you enjoyed~

Let me know your thoughts in a review if you so choose.

Also, all credit of the wonderful cover image for this story, goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

Thank you for reading and for all of the positive feedback , its kept me going on the typing.

Chapter 5 will also be a long one, packed full of- Well, you'll just have to wait to find out, but you shouldn't be disappointed~

Also on a side note, yes I over-exaggerate Kate's religious side for comedy, I thought it would be better to have her happy and a tasteful form of comic relief, while retaining her sweetness, rather than...Not being so.

Hope you do not mind.

Also, sorry about the, detailed hunting trip.

This story is rated M for a reason, and that would be the somewhat graphical violence in it...

This is the tip of the ice berg my friends... Much more to come...


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Warning: Very mild adult themes...

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 5: Memories

The sound of running ascension of stone steps, echoed.

Max laughed as she raced up the winding lighthouse stairs.

In her hand, a wooden sword, her brown hair darker and in a ponytail as she was chased by Chloe; with longer un-dyed golden brown hair, and an eye patch over her left eye. She also carried a wooden sword.

Max stopped and turned back to face down her pursuer, thrusting out her weapon to clash with Chloe's.

"Avast ye scoundrel ! Yer not beating me tuh thuh booty"! Max called out.

Chloe laughed and parried her sword.

"How dare ye, traitorous bilge rat ! Ah shall have ye keelhauled for mutiny against your Captain", replied Chloe as gruffly as she could.

Max laughed.

"Then you'd better catch me, Mon Capi-tan", she declared and continued running and laughing.

Chloe took chase once more, also laughing.

They raced up the steps, every so often lunging into a skirmish, dueling each other; before finally reaching the top and racing over to the farthest window from the large hatch in the floor.

They looked out through the window at the water, watching the sunset graze the waves. They watched in amazement.

"Sure is pretty, huh Chloe" ? Asked Max cheerfully.

"Totally, the treasure was worth the climb, or crawl", replied Chloe with a light teasing tone.

"Wouldn't it be cool, if we could get a real pirate ship and explore the world together"? Asked Max .

"Fuck yeah, go on adventures, no rules, no parents telling us what to do. It'd be so awesome", replied Chloe with a smile to match Max's own.

"As long as we're together; we'll always have adventures, no matter where we are", stated Max.

They started leaving; Chloe threw her arm around Max's shoulders.

"Damn straight ! We'll be best friends for life"! Declared Chloe.

"Absolutely, and nothing will ever change that"! Stated Max confidently.

They soon made their way back to Max's home, walking up the sidewalk out in front of it.

They froze at the sight of Max's father sticking a For Sale sign on the front lawn.

Slowly the two girls looked to each other, concerned.

"...Max..."? Asked Chloe worriedly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Max"! A louder male voice called out.

Max was quickly startled awake from her day dream; she quickly wiped away the forming tears in her eyes and got her bearings again.

She realized she was in her second class of algebra, staring out the window, looking at the forest.

She looked over at the annoyed male teacher, standing in front of her table.

"There you are. Pay attention Maxine and you might learn something. I won't bore you much longer, I assure you", he stated and walked off, continuing his lesson.

A few students muffled snickers at her expense.

Max looked down at her text book solemnly.

She glanced over to her phone, partially taking it from her pocket; seeing no new messages or missed calls.

She closed her eyes briefly and faced away; shoving the phone back into her pocket and flipping through the pages in her text book, to follow along with the teacher's lesson.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe ran through the forest, checking behind things and under things; a determined gleam in her eyes.

"No matter where you try and hide, you know I'll find you~", Her voice was playful.

Her eyes darted around warily as her human body slowed to a walk, she was grinning.

She looked at some recently snapped twigs and scattered autumn leaves in the soil.

Smirking she began tiptoeing, aware of her footing and slowly made her way around a tree and it's bush companion, from the opposite bush free side.

She found her target, looking through small holes in the bush, on her hands and knees, next to the tree trunk.

Chloe crossed her arms smugly.

"Did she pass me"? Whispered Max quietly.

Chloe leaned forward behind the girl.

"...Nope", she replied teasingly.

Max yelped and jumped, turning to face her; crashing her back into the bush. She looked up at Chloe who straightened up and laughed, eyes closed. They both had their hair in ponytails.

"You should see your face right now nerd", laughed Chloe. "Ass"! Called Max.

Chloe laughed. Max partially got up and lunged forward, tackling Chloe down onto her back. She hovered herself over her. Chloe looked up at her in brief shock.

"Ha ! You should see the look on your face right now, dork", smirked Max teasingly.

Chloe returned the smirk and then grabbed hold of Max fast, flipping her over, pinning her under her.

"Sorry Max, but I prefer the top", teased Chloe playfully. Max laughed.

"Oh yeah"? Asked Max playfully.

She pushed the fourteen year old back, rolling herself out of the pin, before tackling Chloe down underneath her again.

"Well too bad", replied Max playfully.

Chloe chuckled, then pushed at Max, and they rolled around, playfully wrestling, carefree of all the dirt and leaves sticking to them; just, laughing.

Max thrust Chloe down on her back again, looking winded. Chloe just quirked a brow at the thirteen year old.

"Ha ! Pinned ya again~", taunted Max teasingly with a light pant.

"Duh, cause I let you", smirked Chloe. Then she swiftly countered Max, holding her down and grinned cheekily.

Max just laid there panting lightly, she smiled. Chloe also took time to catch her breath, but at a calmer rate.

"Alright alright~ You win, lemme up", stated Max. Chloe obliged and released her from the pin, sitting up.

Max turned to her hands and knees and got up into a kneel, before grinning.

Chloe was pile driven by the thirteen year old once more and again found herself in the dirt on her back, with Max on top.

Chloe blinked a moment, surprised and smirked.

"Ha"! Taunted Max. She got up and quickly ran, laughing.

Chloe got up and took chase with a grin.

They got to a tall thick tree, which held a sturdy tree fort. It had a bunch of boards nailed to a thick second tree trunk jutting out like a branch on the side. The boards led up the second, right to a pirate crow's nest platform.

The fort had railings, a tire swing and even a long sturdy plank leading out to a deep clear water stream, like a diving board.

It had a few windows and one level, excluding the crow's nest. It had two opposite ended short balconies.

Max quickly climbed the rope ladder and Chloe followed. They climbed through the hatch and got inside the fort.

It had Taken Chloe, Max and Chloe's dad William half a year to build the tree house.

They pulled up the rope ladder and lowered the hatch door over the entrance; securing them inside.

The two girls dropped back onto the spread out, worn blanket and quietly laughed; smiling at each other a moment, before gazing up at the wood ceiling and the scattered star stickers. Their hearts still pounding with adrenaline.

The inside was littered with different drawings, but all had a similar theme. Chloe and Max were pirates, taking over, and adventuring free. Exploring different places.

"This is the life, right Max ? Wish we could stay here forever, like this", stated Chloe with a smile.

She heard Max shift next to her, the flooring creaking lightly.

"...Me too...", Max spoke up, her voice quiet and slightly broken.

Chloe's smile faded to concern at the tone and she looked over at Max.

Max was sitting up, cradling her knees, head down; looking on the verge of tears.

Chloe sat up, bracing herself on her hands.

"Max whats wrong"? Asked Chloe concern obvious on her voice.

Max hid her face behind her crossed arms and Chloe heard her sniffle.

Chloe's expression fell to her own sadness. She moved closer to Max, putting her arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"...Chloe...I, don't want to go...", Max spoke in a thick, sad tone. A tear sliding down her cheek from one of her closed eyes.

Chloe pulled Max closer to her side. "...I know Max...I, don't want you to go either...But hey, its not for awhile yet, right"? Replied Chloe softly.

"I saw them starting to pack...Every room in the house had boxes...", replied Max sadly.

Chloe looked down, crest fallen. "...Oh...", replied Chloe quietly.

Max adjusted herself and leaned her head against Chloe's neck and shoulder. Chloe held her.

Max silently, let her tears slip down. Chloe gently rubbed her back soothingly, trying not to tear up herself.

~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Rain clouds filled the sky. Chloe stood before the giant tree in Dire form, gazing up at the dilapidated tree fort.

One of the balconies had rotted and collapsed, some remaining splinters of the wood slacked up against the tree trunk.

The rope ladder was snapped and partially dangled; lightly swaying with the gentle breeze.

The tire swing, lay in the dirt, forgotten and buried by overgrown foliage.

The roof and walls held many holes; tree roots and leaves having grown through. Some of the flooring sunk down, half way to the ground below.

The crow's nest was still stable, but roots had ensnared it as well. The plank diving board hung down, partially dipping in the swelled over, expanded stream.

What was once made of polished black-wood years ago, now took on a murky green, curtsy of mold.

Chloe looked down, closing her eyes. She started walking away from the ruins; her mind bringing out vocal memories, to echo in her ears as though the words were being spoken to her now.

"Chloe, Max, time to come back for supper"! William's voice called. "Be right there dad"! Chloe's younger voice called back.

"Max, you cool now"? Chloe's voice asked. "Y-yeah, sorry", Max's younger voice replied with a sniffle.

Then the sounds of laughter at the dinner table followed. "I should probably get groceries tomorrow", Joyce's voice echoed in a quiet mutter.

As the vocal memories of the sleep over played out, getting to the following morning; Chloe tightened her closed eyes, gritting her teeth in frustration, her tail lowering.

The click of a camera continued her memory lane.

"Hope the flash didn't scare you Max", William's voice spoke up. "Thats a keeper", he continued. "Not til I see it first ! You know the rules dad", Chloe's younger voice piped up.

"Okay Chloe give me the thumbs up or thumbs down", William chuckled. "I might allow this one into the family album", Chloe replies. "You're the boss", William stated cheerfully.

Chloe recalled the picture was the second one taken of the same image of her and Max. Chloe remembered handing one to Max.

"What do you think Max"? Chloe asks. The phone rings...

"I like it", Max replied cheerfully. The phone stops ringing as it's picked up. "Only like"? Chloe teases. "Love it", Max replied. The phone clicked as it was hung up.

"Well I'm off to rescue yonder queen at the save mart. She doth have many goods for us to feast upon", William states jokingly.

"You are ridiculous", Chloe replies. "You'll be thankful for that one day...shit where did I leave my keys", William replies. "Thats a dollar for the swear jar", Chloe states.

"You mean your college fund", he retorts. "Ah there we are. Alright I'm off, no Chloe and Max wine tasting sessions while I'm gone", he calls. "Dad...", replied Chloe.

"Don't blow it, your mom is going to be making her famous salmon surprise, with chocolate cake for dessert tonight. You're staying for dinner again aren't you Max"? He called.

"She's not leaving me yet", replied Chloe. "That makes all of us", he states.

Then the door shuts and locks. The sound a lot harder and louder than it actually was at the time.

It was followed by the blaring echoes of a car crash she wasn't present for...

Chloe slowly opened her eyes half way as the rain began to fall. Even through her fur, she could feel each individual drop on her face; the rain drops clung to the ends of every singled out strand of her golden brown pelt.

"Chloe...I'm so, sorry...", Max's younger voice echoed with tears. "No he can't be ! He can't- Its a lie"! Chloe's younger voice pleaded.

Chloe closed her eyes again and walked on, the dampening grass and soil, squishing beneath her paws.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe, fourteen, sat alone looking down, in the dark of her room, on the edge of her bed, her hands gripping the mattress on either side of her. Max had moved and it was the following days after.

A framed photo of her and William lay smashed on the floor of her room, in front of her bed. Tears were restrained but every so often, a couple would slip down onto the glass below.

She could hear her mother's sobbing from the room across the hall, even through closed doors.

Chloe pulled her legs up against her chest, hugging them, eyes closed, letting the painful tears fall freely and silently.

Her heart shattered, for the first time...

Once more the memory faded away and Chloe walked silently through the now pouring rain, slowly the wolf's pace increased until she was full sprint in the forest, sloshing through puddles; almost a blur.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max looked out at the rain as she sat in her dorm room eating lunch. She enjoyed the rain, but still looked sad. She wondered if Chloe was out in it.

"Max"? Kate's voice piped up.

Max blinked out of her daze and looked back at the concerned faces of Kate, Dana and Juliet.

"Are you okay"? Asked Dana. "You've kinda been staring off into the non-existent horizon for awhile now", added Juliet.

"S-sorry, just...thinking", replied Max. "Since we don't know you too well yet, should we be concerned when you start thinking"? Asked Dana with a light smirk.

Max chuckled. "Oh yeah, be afraid, be very afraid", replied Max teasingly with a wink.

The other girls laughed. Then the three started talking about something else, with an occasional laugh.

Max let her expression fall solemn again, not really paying attention to the conversation.

She glanced to her phone beside her, still containing no messages from Chloe.

Then slowly she shifted her gaze back out the window watching the rain pour down. She focused on the drops slowly sliding down her window's glass, behind the bars.

The water snowballing into other drops, until they created a miniature stream rolling down, unfazed. Her eyes saddened more.

Her own memories started to play through her mind...The other girl's voices faded in to silence in the background as she remembered.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max sat alone in her high condo room, sitting on her bed; her dark brown hair free from it's usual ponytail, draping down her shoulders.

She had fresh tears in her eyes as the Seattle rain pelted her window gently. She was looking down at her cell phone, cupped in her hands, gazing at Chloe's number in her contact list.

Polaroid pictures of Chloe and herself since they were kids, lay strewn about on her bed around her.

There was a light knock on her room door, but she didn't even flinch. The door opened regardless and her mother Vanessa, walked in. A hard cover booklet in her hand.

"Sweetie... You really should have a light on in here...", her mother stated. The dark haired brunette woman walked over to her daughter.

She looked over the scattered pictures and placed the booklet down on the bed. She turned her focus to Max, and saw Max was tearing up as she looked at her phone. The woman held her light tan hand over the screen of the phone, so Max would look up at her.

"Honey, I know you want to call her, but... You need to give her space to mourn with her mother. This is a difficult time for them right now", stated Vanessa.

"...I-I know mom...but I...miss her... How long should I, wait"? Asked Max her tone sad and quiet.

"Awhile yet, I'm afraid. These things...take a long time to process. I know you miss her. And I think, she will call you, when she's ready to talk. You need to give her time until then", stated Vanessa.

She kissed Max on the forehead and briefly pet her hair before turning and walking out, shutting the door quietly.

Max looked over to the door solemnly, then back at her phone and got up.

She stepped toward her desk in front of the window, when she paused and looked back at the bed; focusing on the black hard cover booklet that wasn't there before.

She picked it up, it was titled Memories. She opened it up and it was blank inside.

"There's nothing here", stated Max curiously. Then she inspected closer. "Hang on is this a, photo album"? She asked herself.

She turned her attention to the mess of pictures on her comforter.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max watched the rain distantly in her dorm. "Chloe didn't call though, and like an idiot I waited for it too long, then it got too late to just contact her out of the blue...I'd just remind her of that day...She's right to be pissed at me for it...", thought Max solemnly.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. She quickly looked back at Dana standing beside her.

"And she's back from space. Come on Max, according to your class schedule over there, the joys of mathematics await", stated Dana. She gestured with her thumb back at the paper slip taped to the wall by Max's door.

"Aw seriously ? I barely survived algebra earlier. No way, I'm skipping", stated Max with a groan.

"No can do short stuff, up ya get", stated Dana. She grabbed Max and pulled her up, then she bent forward and picked Max up, tossing her over her shoulder.

"H-hey whoa ! W-wait a minute"!? Max protested shyly blushing of embarrassment gripping the back of Dana's black long sleeved top.

"Jesus you're light, no more dazing through lunch for you Caulfield. Anyway you're not leaving me to suffer alone, so you're coming to class", stated Dana casually and starting to walk out; carrying her reluctant tag along with her.

Kate and Juliet laughed at Max's expense.

"Hang on, you're not seriously going to carry me all the way, are you"?! Asked Max shyly.

"Yep so hold still and enjoy the ride Max. Kate grab her things would ya"? Asked Dana calmly.

Kate did so and Juliet helped, then they followed.

"Why are you two helping her ?! Say something"! Called Max struggling in vain.

"Nope, you're on your own Max, be thankful you're not walking it. Its a bitch of a trek", stated Juliet.

"Go to your happy place Max, it'll all be over soon~", stated Kate teasingly.

They left the room, Juliet shut the door behind them.

"I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping"! Protested Max desperately. They just laughed.

"Not yet it isn't, girls, gag her for me would ya", teased Dana playfully.

"What"?! Asked Max in alarm. They chuckled mischievously.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe walked through the forest and came upon a cliff overlooking a small lake. It wasn't too tall but not short either; a survivable jump that wasn't for the faint of heart.

The wind whipped through her thick, damp fur. The rain down poured heavily, slowly running down and off her snout, streaming down by the corner of her eyes.

She lifted her head and looked up at the clouds as rain dripped rapidly off the strands of her fur.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe, was human, hair short and dyed blue, in loose frayed clothes and a dark beanie, with black shoes, and black jeans with loose silver chains hanging at the sides. Spiky black wrist bands. Black jean vest, looking as though the sleeves were ripped off it.

It was pouring rain and she sped up a ramp on a skateboard, one hand held the board, the other gripped the top of the ramp firmly. She posed there, then went back down the slope on the board.

She rode over to a rail, jumping and letting the board twist under her, before landing on the rail and grinding it. The board sliding along the wet metal, knocking off the water drops.

Then she landed the board, riding it into a half circle, before stopping it and kicking the board up into her hand, eyes closed.

"Are you just going to stand there and fucking stare at me the entire time"? Asked Chloe in annoyance.

She looked over sharply at a girl leaning up against the metal fence of the skate park; wearing a red flannel over shirt and black frayed jeans, with black hiker boots. Long dark blonde hair, hazel eyes.

A blue feather earring draped down from her left ear. She had a white star tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

"Yep. Not everyday you get to witness the start of a train wreck", the girl smirked unfazed.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, don't you have anything better to do"? Asked Chloe turning away making her way to the Skate park bowl.

"Don't you ? Or is being a reckless idiot your plan for the day"? Asked the girl.

"None of your business", replied Chloe coldly.

"Then I return the sentiment, whether or not I've got other plans, is my business. Look on the bright side, you'll have someone to call an ambulance when you crack open that head of yours", The girl shrugged casually.

"Whatever, do what you want", stated Chloe. She dropped her skateboard and tore down the side of the bowl and up the other side and back; coming to a puddle in the center. She kick flipped over it and continued up the side.

Water drops spraying out from under her board.

The girl watched her, impressed, crossing her arms. "You're pretty good, reckless, but not a poser at least. My names Rachel", she stated.

Chloe got air time and pulled a 360, water spraying off her board in a spiral as she spun around. "... Chloe", she replied.

She landed it and went up the other side and stopped herself at the top, kicking her board up under her arm and walking over to Rachel, pocketing her hands.

She stopped in front of her and offered her hand, looking serious.

Rachel looked to the offered hand and smirked, taking hold of it, shaking her hand firmly.

"Formal hand shake, nice to know chivalry isn't dead yet", stated Rachel.

She looked to Chloe's bare right arm at her tattoo, ribbons and vines encircling a skull, with a couple blue butterflies on either end of the full arm tattoo. "Dig the tatt", She commented.

"Thanks", replied Chloe taking her hand back.

"You go to Blackwell, don't you? I've seen you around, mostly alone; never even seen you with the skater boys", stated Rachel.

"I prefer it that way", stated Chloe closing her eyes and walking passed Rachel. Rachel watched her leave.

However the following days, that lifestyle was forced aside...

Rachel kept approaching Chloe every time they crossed paths; it got to the point Chloe quit resisting, since Rachel couldn't be intimidated to leave her alone... Though not for lack of trying on Chloe's part...

Chloe pinned Rachel to the hall lockers, with her left hand bracing against a locker by Rachel's head.

Rachel just crossed her arms, smirking, completely relaxed and unfazed, looking at Chloe's irritated expression.

"Look, what part of, loner, don't you grasp, Amber"?! Asked Chloe angrily. Rachel casually shrugged.

"All of it really, your eyes keep telling a different story. I'm flattered you remembered my last name though", replied Rachel calmly.

Chloe's expression briefly faltered, looking hesitant. Then reverted back to cold.

"What the hell do you know"?! Asked Chloe. "I know you look cute when you're trying to be scary", Rachel teased.

Chloe blushed and froze, a bit taken back in surprise. Rachel closed her eyes smirking and walked away.

Chloe relaxed the tension in her body and looked at Rachel's leaving form.

"Now I'm going to get a sub, cause I'm starving and class is over. You coming or what punk ass ? My buy", Rachel called back.

Chloe watched her a moment and looked down, her expression softened.

After a moment Chloe pushed away from the locker, pocketing her hands.

"You're, not going to leave me alone until I start hanging out with you, are you"? Asked Chloe closing her eyes.

"Hey, you finally caught on, thought I'd have to draw you a picture", replied Rachel stopping and looking back at Chloe.

Chloe found herself smirking, shaking her head a bit. "...Fine. You win, we'll, hang out", replied Chloe calmly.

"Good to hear, I suck at drawing. Now, come on", stated Rachel walking on.

Chloe chuckled quietly and followed after her. "I'll warn you, I'm kinda screwed up", stated Chloe walking up beside her.

"Good, normal is boring", replied Rachel elbowing her lightly. Chloe smiled faintly.

They walked out of the school.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe watched the clouds distantly, remembering the laughter that followed as though it was happening around her now.

"So you want to be a model"? Chloe remembered herself asking years earlier.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was laying in her dorm room at Blackwell, drinking a bottle of light beer she had smuggled in. Rachel was taking off her brown leather jacket, draping it over the couch. She wore a white v-neck and blue jeans.

"Hell yeah, look at this face, it would be a crime not to", teased Rachel playfully framing her face with her hands.

Chloe chuckled. She sat up, and grabbed her camera.

"Strike a pose then, beauty queen", teased Chloe. She held the camera at eye level, focusing it on Rachel.

"Seriously"? Asked Rachel with a quirked brow.

"Yep. I'm blitzed as fuck, but practice is practice right"? Asked Chloe teasingly.

"Then lets make some hazy magic", teased Rachel playfully. She started posing and Chloe started shooting, they laughed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe closed her eyes and shook out her fur and looked to the cliff, then back toward the forest, visualizing her next memory, letting it manifest into reality in front of herself.

Rachel and herself were walking out of the forest, with Rachel leading and approaching the cliff point. The memory of sunlight beaming down was still able to manifest through the rain in the present.

Rachel and Chloe's human self walked passed her dire wolf form, and she watched the scene unfold.

"C'mon Chloe, I'm going to show you how to really live on the edge, it'll beat out your rain boarding", stated Rachel stopping at the cliff point as Chloe approached in her gray muscle shirt and baggy long black shorts.

Rachel in a t-shirt and loose jean shorts, the shirt tied up at the bottom.

"Well its the edge of a cliff, in the middle of a forest, but I'm not seeing much living", stated Chloe sarcastically.

Rachel faced her, putting her back to the edge.

"Then watch closely sweetness", she stated. She backed to the edge.

Chloe alerted. "Rach, wait, what're you-", tried Chloe stepping toward her, reaching out to her.

Rachel winked at her and smiled, allowing herself to fall backward over the cliff.

"Rachel" ! Called Chloe fearfully racing to the edge and looking over.

She saw Rachel right her body and fold into a cannon ball and hit the water with a splash.

Chloe frantically searched the water surface with her eyes. Rachel re-surfaced and laughed, calmly treading water.

"Thats an adrenaline rush. You going to take the plunge or do I have to swim all by myself"? Called Rachel.

"You're crazy ! And you call my rain boarding reckless"! Called Chloe, but she gave an impressed smirk regardless.

Then after a steeling breath and having Rachel stick her tongue out at her tauntingly. Chloe copied Rachel; turning her back to the very edge and allowing herself to fall backward.

Chloe watched the water below in her dire form. She looked over to the lake's shoreline at the distant dock. She watched the water lap at the wooden support beams.

~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

The night sky was clear as Rachel dragged Chloe to the end of the dock.

"Come on come on~", Rachel urged. "Dude the view isn't going anywhere, ease up on dislocating the arm here", stated Chloe with a chuckle.

"Right, about that. We're not here for the sight seeing", stated Rachel still holding Chloe's hand.

"Then why did you drag me here"? Asked Chloe curiously.

"Cause skinny dipping alone isn't very fun", winked Rachel releasing Chloe's hand and turning her back to her, starting to take off her shirt.

"Skinny-W-wait, what"? Asked Chloe stepping back turning three shades of scarlet as she saw Rachel care-freely undress.

Chloe quickly averted her eyes covering them with her hand.

Soon a splash was heard and she peeked out behind her fingers, still blushing. She looked at every last scrap of clothing Rachel had on, laying forgotten on the dock.

Then she turned her attention to Rachel, who was treading water, looking back at her, with a quirked brow.

"Well~ You gonna join me ? Or just stare at me, catching flies in your mouth. Either works for me", Rachel teased.

Chloe's blush deepened as she realized she'd let her jaw drop in surprise. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Uh well...", replied Chloe nervously.

"Come on, its just us here and we've known each other for like a year", teased Rachel playfully.

"Six months and fourteen days actually- N-not that I was counting- I mean-...Shit...", replied Chloe stuttering.

Rachel laughed. "You're adorable when you get flustered. Now woman up and get your ass in here", teased Rachel mock splashing at Chloe.

"Alright alright...", smirked Chloe. Rachel turned away so she could undress.

Chloe stripped and jumped into the water with a splash. When she surfaced, Rachel splashed her and she quickly retaliated.

They swam around splashing each other and racing under the bright moonlight.

Soon they swam to the shallows, just enough so they could stand up, but still had everything from under the collar bone and down, obscured by the water.

Droplets of water rolled off their damp hair, they laughed. Chloe smiled cheekily at Rachel. Rachel's eyes softened and she smiled back, stepping closer to Chloe.

"Whats up Rach"? Asked Chloe cheerfully.

Rachel reached her arms around Chloe's neck and leaned up a bit, kissing her firmly on the lips, eyes closed.

Chloe blushed darkly, her eyes widened, arms reaching up a bit in surprise. Her heart starting to pound hard in her chest.

Then Rachel pulled back. Her eyes opening part way, looking at Chloe for a reaction.

Chloe got over her shell shock, her eyes softened; she relaxed her tension.

She reached her left hand and tilted Rachel's chin toward her and gently pressed her lips to Rachel's, closing her eyes.

Rachel was briefly surprised, then closed her eyes once more, reaching her arms around Chloe again and returned the kiss.

Chloe reached her right hand to Rachel's hip and pulled her in closer as they kissed pleasantly under the stars.

The memory faded out...

Chloe closed her eyes as the rain continued falling; she turned back to the forest and walked away from the cliff and into the woods once more. Her paws soft on the rain soaked ground.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max found herself half hiding behind Dana as they shared a table. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her and a few others, even though they were across the room from her.

Nathan was sitting with his feet crossed on his table, texting but mostly watching Max.

The teacher kept going with the lesson, looking in Nathan's direction multiple times but not saying a word about it.

Max shifted her eyes from him, to Victoria on the opposite side of the room from Nathan. She was also eyeing Max.

"Great, the wonder twins are in this class too...now math is even more dangerous to my health and sanity...", thought Max in discomfort.

She looked back at a couple guys behind her, also watching her and not the teacher, and she was pretty sure they weren't thinking of asking for her number...

She kept close to Dana and kept her head down, eyeing her watch frequently.

Dana could tell Max was uncomfortable; she looked around at all the sets of eyes on Max and closed her own in irritation.

She put her arm around Max's shoulders and pointed to the text book, making Max flinch a little at the unexpected contact.

Max looked to her, then leaned in for a closer look at the text book where Dana pointed, in confusion.

"Its okay Max...I get that you're having a hard time, but you'll be fine...", whispered Dana hinting to Max.

Max looked up at her with surprise evident on her face.

She saw Dana half glaring at Nathan.

"You'll get it eventually, I'll help you... You're not alone in the struggle...Math, is a pain in the ass, but don't worry about it. I've got your back", finished Dana hinting.

Max felt Dana's arm around her, tighten a bit in a brief squeeze, and smiled.

"Thanks, Dana", replied Max quietly. She noticed the eyes on her glare a moment at Dana, before looking away from them both.

She didn't notice the bitterness and unease in their eyes.

Dana didn't pull back her arm from Max and they continued working until the end of class. Max didn't receive any more looks from the others.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dana walked Max to her next class and they met up with Kate and Juliet.

Then Dana and Juliet headed to their next class, Dana giving Max an encouraging pat on the back, before walking off and waving at the remaining duo. Max smiled and waved back.

When they were out of sight, Kate turned to Max.

"Well shall we go in"? Asked Kate cheerfully.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this class, Language of photography, its the whole reason I came here... That and to, reconnect with an old friend", stated Max her voice solemn at the end.

She looked down to the pocket that held her phone. She still hadn't heard or felt any new messages come in...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A note from Pure Set~

Okay that was a long one and it is thankfully done...Though the , next ones...are...longer...

Oh well, who needs a spine anyway.

All credit for the wonderful cover image for this story, goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

The next chapter is a big one, in length and importance~ So look forward to it.

Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and for your patience. Chapter six will be out as soon as I can get to it.

Thank you for the great feedback it keeps me going and is very appreciated.

Leave a review if you so choose~ See you in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunter

Warning: Somewhat graphical violence ahead !

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 6: The Hunter

Max and Kate entered the classroom and sat down at the same table.

When Max saw Victoria, Taylor and Courtney, walk in.

Max slouched and slumped over her side of the table, arms crossed in front of her, head face down.

Kate looked at her quizzically.

"You've gotta be kidding... I can't escape this chick...", Max groaned quietly.

Kate looked to Victoria, then back at Max and smiled petting her hair.

"Don't worry Max~", Kate sang lightly and cheerfully.

Max shifted and looked over at Kate on her right.

Kate opened one side of her buttoned up sweater jacket; she flashed Max a determined gleam.

"I've come prepared~", she stated positively.

Max looked into her sweater and saw many vials of holy water, in small holders on the inside of the opened side of the sweater. Then she noticed a couple leather ammo belts strapped around Kate's blouse.

The belts held sharp silver crosses, a rosary, silver stakes, mini garlic balls and a bible as well.

Max looked at the ammunition quietly for a minute, her eyes flickering up at Kate, then the arsenal, and repeated a few times...

"...Kate...You concern me...", mumbled Max with a nervous tone.

Kate just giggled cheerfully and innocently, completely unfazed. She buttoned up her sweater again, concealing her arsenal of monster fighting weaponry.

Then the male teacher walked in.

He had short dark brown hair, somewhat spiky at the front. He had a jawline stubble beard that circled his mouth. He was sporting rimmed black glasses and a casual black suit with jeans to match.

His brown eyes fell on Max and he went to his desk, opening a cabinet and taking out a hard cover book, closing the cabinet door.

He approached Max with a charming smile, Max looked up at him, returning the smile.

He placed the book in front of her.

"You must be the new student, Maxine Caulfield. As I'm sure you're aware, I'm Mark Jefferson. Welcome", he stated.

"Thank you, and yes I'am. You're pretty famous, even back in Seattle", replied Max calmly.

Jefferson chuckled. "Good to hear. Now, do you prefer Maxine or, something else"? Asked Jefferson.

"Max, never Maxine", replied Max.

"So be it. I can't wait to see your work Max", he smiled.

Then he walked back to the front of the class.

"Alright lets get this show moving. Turn to page fifty three in your text books and you might actually learn something, fingers crossed", he stated.

The students opened their text books.

The class carried on with a lecture, Jefferson making a point to direct his questions at Max, and walking around Max's table as he spoke to the class, often looking at Max as he lectured and eventually class ended.

Kate and Max were the last to pack up and started to head out.

"Max. Could you hang back a moment please"?Jefferson called.

Max stopped looking back at Jefferson, who was leaning up against his desk, arms crossed. Then she looked to Kate, who also stopped and looked back, waiting for Max.

Max adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and approached Jefferson's desk, keeping her head down a bit.

"Uh, y-yes"? Asked Max.

"Max I'd like it if you could bring in a sample of your work, just so I can see where you're at, or where you need improvement. Just so I know how to work with you, one on one", he stated calmly.

"Oh, sure, I actually have some polaroids in my bag", stated Max calmly.

"May I see them"? He asked.

"Of, course...but...they're not all that great", replied Max uneasily.

She put her hard plastic camera bag on to the desk and opened it up. She went through the protected compartment inside that held an assortment of her instant print photos.

Her hand brushed over a thin hard cover book inside, she briefly saddened , pausing.

Then she dug passed it, taking out four of the many photos. A selfie, and a landscape shot. A different scenery, and a deer photo. They all varied in angles.

She handed them, self consciously to Jefferson. He took them and thoroughly examined them. His eyes flicked up glancing at Kate at the door way.

"Ms. Marsh, I apologize that you have to wait like this, but we may be awhile. Why don't you head on back to your dorm, and I'll have Max on her way as soon as possible", stated Jefferson calmly.

"I don't mind waiting...Max...Would you like me to"? Asked Kate, looking to Max.

"Uh, th-thats okay Kate. You go on ahead without me, I'll, catch up with you later. Thank you though", replied Max looking to Kate.

"Are you sure Max ? Its getting late", replied Kate.

Dana and Juliet came up beside Kate. Max saw them.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you guys go ahead", replied Max. She gave them a smile.

They looked between each other and hesitantly walked off.

Max watched them go, then looked back to Jefferson and looked down insecurely as his eyes returned to critiquing her photos.

It was now just the two of them, even the halls had soon emptied.

Max pulled her bag back on to her shoulder, keeping her eyes down. She tightened her grip on her bag strap.

She felt an uneasy knot in her stomach, with a sinking chill.

After a time, Jefferson handed her back the photos and she put them away again. She wouldn't meet his eye.

"Well Max-", he started.

Max felt herself subtly flinch, keeping her eyes down cast.

"-I like what I see. You certainly have a gift. I can see a great deal of, potential. I look forward to working with you, Ms. Caulfield", he stated with a charming smile.

Max looked up at him, surprised at the praise.

"But you've got to work on that confidence of yours. Never hesitate, always take the shot", he stated calmly.

"Yes sir...", replied Max with a halfhearted nod.

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer. Get back to your dorm, it is getting late. And I will see you tomorrow", he stated.

Max nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson", she replied. She walked off.

He watched her leave, with a smile.. She left and he narrowed his eyes a bit, still keeping the smile.

"A lot of potential...", he muttered quietly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max walked on, looking down. She took out her phone and checked for new messages or missed calls. There still were none, she sighed and slid it back in her pocket.

She kept her head down, until she saw shadows on the ground in front of her and stopped, looking up. Her heart sank with an icy chill briefly.

"Aw fuck... its you again...", sighed Max dryly.

She was under Victoria's condescending gaze.

"Whats that supposed to mean ?! I haven't spoken to you once yet"! Asked Victoria sharply.

Max rolled her eyes looking off to the side boredly.

"Thank dog for small mercies...", she muttered.

She was already over the intimidation before it really started.

Victoria's eye twitched in irritation at her response.

Then the short haired-blonde-rich girl, regained composure and smirked at Max's discomfort however mild, regardless.

She crossed her arms and slowly strode forward, circling Max like a hyena would, it's cornered prey...

"Whatever. I hope you enjoyed the attention you've been getting today, Caulfield, because its going to last for some time...", started Victoria.

Max watched her circle her, narrowing her eyes a bit, picking up the threat.

"Every set of eyes in this school are going to be on you, for as long as you keep breathing. I hope you're prepared; I can promise you, your life is going to get, very, difficult from now on. You can't even begin to comprehend all the secrets that lie dormant in this school", stated Victoria intimidatingly though her tone was casual.

Max's resolve cracked a bit. Nervousness settling in again.

She looked over at Courtney and Logan on opposite sides of the hall, partially shadowed by the lockers. They grinned at her.

Logan pushed away from the wall and approached her, glaring down at Max.

"I'd tell you to leave before it's too late, but it already is. You're going to regret stepping foot in this school", stated Logan darkly.

"What the hell did I ever do to you people ? I just got here for fuck sake ! This is the first time I've even talked to any of you ! Why can't you just leave me alone"! Stated Max angrily.

Courtney strode forward.

"Nothing personal, but you really should watch who you associate yourself with", stated Courtney.

"What do you mean"? Asked Max still annoyed looking to Courtney.

"Your friends are the ones we have a problem with and in turn, that means we, have a problem, with you. If you know whats good for you, you'll isolate yourself; but at this point, it doesn't matter anymore". Stated Victoria.

Max focused on Victoria again.

"So just remember this; we're watching you Caulfield and we're not the only ones. How long we'll just watch, will depend on your friends", stated Victoria darkly.

She turned and walked off. Courtney and Logan followed after one last lingering glare.

Max watched them leave and looked down, insecurely holding her arm as she was left in silence, in the emptied hall. Slowly, she started walking again.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe sat inside a massive tent in human form. She solemnly looked at Max's number on her phone.

After a time, she closed her eyes, clicked her phone off and threw it across the tent bitterly; it bounced off the tent wall and dropped into a mess of pillows.

Chloe tucked her hands behind her head and leaned back, settling down on the explosion of cushions and blankets under her. The tent was dark.

"...Please be safer...", mumbled Chloe with unease.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max got back to her dorm after saying her good nights to Kate, Dana and Juliet.

She didn't tell them about her hall encounter. She shut and locked her door behind her and went to her desk tiredly and dropped her bag and cell on it.

She took off Chloe's jacket, draping it over the desk chair.

She sighed tiredly and checked her watch, it read 4:40pm.

She walked to her closet, still looking crestfallen and started changing out of her rain drenched clothes and into a loose black t-shirt and thick gray sweat pants, and new socks; removing her bra and dropping the clothes into the laundry hamper.

She walked over to her earlier forgotten lunch box and picked it up, sitting on her bed and finishing the grapes and chips as well as the water bottle. She ate slowly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max threw out the trash remains of her lunch and retrieved her cell, then sat on her bed again.

She gazed at it a moment and then tried one more time to call Chloe and once again, it wouldn't go through; sighing she ended the attempt and clicked off her phone. She cast it aside by her pillow in frustration.

She sat in silence, before dropping back on her bed, arms spread as she gazed up at the ceiling above her.

"I've gotta distract myself...", Max sighed.

She sat up again and looked around her small room. Her eyes were caught by her guitar.

"Well, its a distraction, and I may as well practice since I have the chance to...", mumbled Max.

She got up and walked over, picking the instrument up and sitting on her couch; resting it in her lap as she tuned the chords patiently.

Once satisfied, she adjusted herself and the guitar comfortably, and began to strum gently and play.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

By the time her fingers were sore enough; the shutters lowered in their special obnoxious way.

Max jumped slightly at the noise, her fingers twanging the incorrect chord in her moment of surprise; she put a hand to her chest trying to calm her heart as she looked back at the covered window.

"Sweet Mary Joseph Christ above ! I'am never going to get used to those fuckin' things...", Max mumbled in alert.

She sighed as she calmed herself. She put her guitar back in it's resting place.

"Mood killed, time for sleep...", muttered Max.

She got up from the couch and grabbed her ipod, sticking in her ear buds. She shut off the lights in her room and climbed into bed.

She picked up her phone and looked at it once more sadly; then put it on her nightstand and turned on her favorite playlist on her ipod and started listening to the music.

She covered up with the sheets and comforter; bundling up warmly. Soon she made herself drift to sleep.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe tossed and turned in her tent. Checking the time on her cast aside phone impatiently, it read 7:00pm

Eventually she groaned, getting up, and unzipping it; opening the tent flap.

"I need to kill something...", she growled in frustration and exited the tent.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

9:00pm rolled around, Max had so far slept soundly through the loud turmoil outside. She had rolled over facing the wall, her back to her nightstand by the door.

Slowly, the lock on Max's door un-clicked itself and the handle lowered...

The door quietly creaked open, and Taylor walked in putting away her set of lock picks.

She had long blonde hair with some very thin black streaks; wearing a black v-neck shirt , a denim jacket and light blue denim shorts. Tan skin.

She silently shut Max's door, her blue eyes narrowed on Max's oblivious frame.

She approached the side of Max's bed, watching the photographer a moment.

She changed into her hybrid form, white furred with goldish blonde streaks along her bangs and some very thin streaks of black. As well as several other areas of her pelt.

She reached and grabbed hold of Max's blankets and threw them backward off of the sleeping girl, yet not aggressively enough that it would wake her up.

Taylor narrowed her eyes down at Max.

"So this is the little mouse the Alpha wants dragged to him ? She looks pathetic. No matter, she's going to get one hell of a wake up", she muttered quietly.

Taylor reached down her clawed hand to grasp Max's throat; when Max's low hanging necklace that Kate had given her, starts to glow.

Taylor recoils her hand back fast with a low growl.

"Shit, no one said she was packing silver", she muttered to herself bitterly.

"Maybe if I...", she mumbled quietly. She attempted to grab Max's arm, but the silver cross necklace still reacted to the proximity; Taylor felt the side of her hand start to burn and pulled it back fast, with a sharp intake of breath.

She glared at Max's necklace.

"Damn it, I can't get any closer to her; none of us can until she takes that damn thing off...", She thought angrily and reverted to human form.

Taylor quietly left the room, locking it before exiting and shutting the door behind so the lock clicks back into place.

As she starts to leave, Dana walks out of her room stretching and looked over, seeing Taylor exit Max's room. She narrowed her eyes and approached her.

Taylor turned away from the door starting to walk, when she looked up and froze her steps; looking to Dana a few feet away from her, arms crossed looking pissed.

"What are you doing in Max's room"? Dana asked her voice firm and angry.

"Just returning a book officer...", stated Taylor with a smirk. She started walking passed Dana.

Dana closed her eyes and grabbed Taylor's arm tightly, yanking her back into a stop beside her.

Taylor gasped painfully as Dana's silver bracelet glowed and started burning her.

Taylor struggled to pull her arm free from Dana's grip. Dana glared at her from the corner of her eyes. Seemingly not aware of her accessory hurting Taylor.

"Stay away from her, this is your only warning", Dana threatened angrily.

She released Taylor's arm and Taylor fell back with a hiss of pain, cradling her burned arm. She ran off back to her own room down the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Dana watched her leave, still looking annoyed.

Dana heard a click sound and soft creak. She looked over at Kate, peeking her head out of her own room door groggily and quietly. She yawns a little.

"Whats all the noise Dana"? She asked sleepily. Soft catholic music was playing behind her off the stereo.

Dana blinked a bit at the girl. She looked between Kate and her...armour... Kate was holding a hand sized silver cross, with a silver bead rosary around her neck; with a vial of holy water threaded on it, like a charm.

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a bit.

"...Do you need another vial"? Asked Kate tiredly holding up her rosary charm.

Dana stepped back nervously, holding her hands up a little defensively.

"No no, thats uh...okay. I'm still, working my way through the last batch you...donated... Um thanks anyway...", replied Dana nervously.

Kate eyed her suspiciously.

"You haven't even used any of the barrels, have you ? Both you and Juliet... Do you two have any idea how much work it is to get holy water in bulk"? She asked skeptically in an almost entirely too sweet tone... Almost... Eerie and foreboding.

"No, of...course... I have... its uh...its just about opportunity...and well...not many...opportunities...", replied Dana uneasily.

Kate narrowed her eyes opening the door a bit more, approaching Dana a bit. Leaning up as close to eye level as she could get.

"Really..."? Asked Kate suspiciously.

Dana nodded closing her eyes briefly. "Uh, huh", replied Dana hiding her nervous tone.

Kate stared her down a minute. "Hmm...", hummed Kate unsurely.

Then she beamed a cheery smile and backed off. "Okay~", She replied cheerfully.

Then instantly fell asleep again and face-planted on the floor beside Dana, and slept soundly and peacefully.

Dana sighed, relaxing the tension in her shoulders. She looked at Kate, who was completely unfazed as she slumbered on the floor. Dana face-palmed.

Dana sighed once more and knelt down, scooping Kate up into her arms and picking her up.

"I'm getting too old for this shit", Dana muttered quietly as she carried Kate back into her room to put her to bed.

Once she got Kate covered up, Dana quietly left; locking the door on her way out so the lock clicked into place.

Then Dana crossed the hall and knocked on the door of Max's dorm worriedly. Ignoring sounds from outside.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max jolted awake at a persistent knocking sound, and a feeling of discomfort around her neck. She was lightly panting and a little sweat dabbed her brow from the sudden fear. She was quick to notice her covers no longer, covered her...

She sat up and took out her headphones, rubbing at her neck uncomfortably, as though something was there, even checked her hand for blood.

Max heard the sounds outside and nervously tried to tune them out as she looked at the door worriedly, debating whether or not she should play dead...

"Max, its Dana, sorry to bother you, but are you okay in there"? Dana called from the other side of the door.

"Uh, y-yeah I think so. W-why"? Asked Max, still unable to shake the sense of danger that filled her.

"I was heading for the shower when I... thought I heard something unusual coming from your room. Guess it was just the outside noise messing with my head; but I wanted to double check and make sure you're alright. Sorry if I woke you", stated Dana calmly.

"Oh uh, n-no problem. Thank you for checking in. I'm alright", replied Max. She cautiously eyed every shadow in her room, an outside sound occasionally making her jump.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dana was leaning up against Max's door arms crossed.

"Glad to hear it, anyway, I'm going to do what I came out to do, then head to bed myself. Good night Max", Stated Dana calmly. She walked away from the door .

"Night", she heard Max reply.

Dana turned the corner to the shower room.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Taylor groaned as she had a cool cloth wrapped around the redness of her forearm, she sat on her bed bitterly texting. She sent the message and tossed aside her phone, continuing to tend her sore arm.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

The text sound dinged, and another phone rose up and the text from Taylor was opened and read.

* Job not done, prey wore silver, couldn't touch her. I'm being watched. Sorry, Alpha *

The reader growled angrily. The male figure stood in front of a construction yard of a condominium that was in ruins. Wild werewolf corpses were scattered around, some impaled on small metal poles, jutting out of the dirt.

The phone clicked off and was nearly crushed in the holder's hand.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max had sat awake for some time, listening to her music; every so often trying to force herself back to sleep, but to no avail.

A couple hours ticked by, and even though she had verified her room was secure and nothing was out of place; she still felt uneasy, and her personal space somewhat violated.

Then finally she took a calming breath for the umpteenth time, and it actually worked.

Max sighed and checked her phone for the time, it was now 11:30pm. With a defeated groan she got up out of her bed.

"I need to splash some water on my face and snap out of this discomfort...", she stated quietly, uneasily.

She pulled on her hoodie and shoes to combat the chill on her body.

She unlocked her door and left her room.

Once Max exited; she quietly closed her door behind her and crossed her arms hugging herself a bit.

She was about to head to the shower room, when she heard soft footsteps on the stairwell next to her room.

She paused and looked back; then walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up into the fuzzy bluish black of the darkness.

She saw a cloaked figure walking up the stairs and turning the corner at the next flight of steps going up.

Max quirked a brow. She glanced around at the silent closed dorm doors on her floor; then back to the stairs.

After a moment, she followed quietly; curiosity getting the better of her common sense.

She stealthily followed the person, she hid from view when they paused and looked back.

Then at the sound of continuing quiet footsteps, Max peered around the corner, watching them by pass the fourth and final floor of dorm rooms and start climbing the stairwell to the roof.

Max narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are they doing ? Where are they going"? Thought Max suspiciously.

She shook her head dismissively and started back down the stairs to return to her original task.

About three minutes later she was back up the stairs and quickly, silently, following the person anyway.

"Fuck my desire to pursue this stupid cliché scenario...", thought Max bitterly.

She quietly reached the stairwell and went up the winding steps.

The stairs ended at the doors to the roof, with no one around.

"Okay...I didn't realize Houdini's reincarnation transferred to Blackwell, those doors should be under the effects of the lock down...If that's the case...Great, we're haunted...", muttered Max.

She approached the doors and pushed on the bar of one of them; and it opened, revealing the outside rain pelting the rooftop .

"Kay, good news, we're not haunted, bad news...We're not haunted and the dorm is vulnerable...", mumbled Max.

She walked out and glanced around for signs of the cloaked figure. Then looked back at the door and saw the silver rollers were busted and unusable.

"That explains that", mumbled Max as she listened to the straining humming noise the shutters gave off as they struggled to roll down, but couldn't. Water dripped off the shutter rollers slowly.

Max stepped away to assess the damage on the rollers and her hand slipped from the door.

When she realized it slipped, she quickly alerted and grabbed at the door, but it clicked shut and the lock kicking in, echoed another click.

Max stood there in an almost indifferent silence, looking at the door, letting the situation calmly waft over her.

Then she closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath...She let her eyes drift back open.

"Fuck ! Are you kidding me"!? Asked Max in abrupt alarm. She tugged at the door, naturally it didn't budge.

"Shit", she muttered pressing her forehead to the door. The rain down-pouring around her.

"I just locked myself, outside, in the rain, in the middle of the night...In the middle of a werewolf invasion... And I left Chloe's jacket, in my room... Well... I'm dead, been nice knowing me...", she groaned.

She was grabbed from behind and forcibly spun around with her back slammed to the first door. She gasped out in pain.

She opened one eye to squint at her assailant and first noticed a silver blade inches from her throat; next, she saw the cloaked person behind the blade.

A black cloth mask concealing their face up to below their eyes. The hood they had up cast shadow over their eyes, along with their bangs. Max caught the scent of incense on them. The person roughly pinned her.

"Alright ! If you're going to kill me, I'm warning you, I'm like, super weak; so there will be no sport involved for you. I'm honestly, the most boring victim, you will ever have ! Also I have a terrible screaming voice, seriously, its like choking a cat; so you're not going to have a good time with that either...", Stated Max closing her eye again and bracing herself.

Max felt herself being released from the pin, and peeked one eye at them, watching them step back from her.

Max noticed the feminine shape to the person's body, hidden under rough dark leather, and black cloth.

"Okay you're not killing me, I appreciate the gesture; but who are you"? Asked Max.

A thump sounded behind them. They both looked back at a hybrid werewolf, slowly rising to it's full height from it's landing on the roof, tensing it's claws, growling lowly. Max stepped back a half step uneasily.

The other girl calmly turned to face it, narrowing her eyes on the beast, holding out her left arm to signal Max to stay back, keeping the shorter girl behind her.

She brandished her blade again with her right arm swiftly; her cloak flipped back from her side briefly at the sudden movement.

She felt Max tug her arm. "What are you doing ? We gotta hide or-", tried Max nervously.

The woman pulled away from Max and rushed forward, the werewolf followed suit.

It swiped at her and she evaded with a lean to the side and immediately followed the dodge with an attack; slicing the Were in an uppercut with the silver blade, burning it and tearing open it's chest, its blood mildly sprayed forth from the blow.

It roared out in agony gripping the gaping bubbling wound, steam rising from the blood, even as it streamed between it's claws and ran down it's torso.

The beast staggered forward, then dropped to the rain soaked concrete limply and face down. Blood streamed below it slowly.

The fighter looked down at the corpse, seeming disappointed that it didn't revert to a human form. She circled around behind it, verifying it was dead.

Max's eyes were wide as she stepped back. The other girl was unfazed by the blood splatter on her front, not even the specks on her cheek. The crimson liquid slowly dripped from the blade in her hand.

"Holy, shit", stated Max in awe of the vigilante in front of her.

A couple more thumps sounded as two more hybrids landed on the roof and rushed at Max.

Max alerted and faced them and started to retreat, when the huntress looked up from the corpse and saw Max's situation. She swiftly reached into her cloak and pulled out two bladed silver stars, she ran forward and with a fast flick of her wrist she threw them with precision.

They impaled the Weres, pegging one in the chest, and the other in the throat. They collapsed and bled out, wounds bubbling and blood bellowing steam.

A third Were lunged up from the roof side, about to land on Max.

Max noticed and attempted to back track, when the huntress grabbed her and pulled her backward, swinging out her silver blade and slicing it's gut swiftly; her cloak flowing out around her from her quick movement.

The Were hit the landing face down behind the huntress and off to the side, un-moving; a metre away from Max's feet.

Max stepped back as she watched the blood leak out under it and pool below it. Steam rose from the burned wound, just like all the previous foes.

The Huntress relaxed her stance, semi covered in blood spray, the crimson liquid dripping faster from the silver dagger, steam rose up from the jagged blade.

She held the weapon firmly and swiped it off to the side, making the wound residue splash off the dagger and spray across the ground. She calmly took out a rag and wiped the rest of it off it, polishing it.

Max just stood there, jaw slacked open as she looked at the four, very dead, wild werewolves. The rain still pelted their bodies.

Drops of water streamed off Max's face, her short brown hair, damp and clinging to her forehead and neck. She looked at the vigilante; who remained calm and quiet, completely unfazed by the situation, keeping her back to Max, and sheathing her blade.

She turned and walked passed Max, who kept staring forward, bewildered.

The Huntress knelt down and retrieved her throwing stars from the other two corpses. She pulled them out calmly.

Max blinked then briefly closed her eyes. She spun around to face the woman; who started casually wiping down the stars, cleaning them.

"Who the fuck are you"?! Asked Max her tone laced in confusion and shock.

The Huntress closed her eyes and put her throwing stars back under her cloak. She stood up and walked over to Max and passed her. Max watched her walk by.

"More silence ? Or do you even speak English ? Can you at least grunt or do charades ? Sign language...No scratch that, I suck at charades and sign language...Do you have a notepad or picture cards"? Asked Max with a shrug.

The Huntress walked to the edge of the roof and gestured to Max with a wave to follow. Max sighed and followed.

"So whats the plan ? I ask the person who prefers the strong silent type role... I'm pretty sure standing in one place is stupid", stated Max casually crossing her arms.

The Huntress pointed out to the distant tower with a bell. Max squinted where she gestured.

"Yes, those are some very nice random clouds and shops...", muttered Max calmly.

The Huntress rolled her eyes and pulled Max forward and grabbed the sides of her head and angled her eye line at the bell tower.

"Oh, the church. You could've just said so, but thank you for getting the kinks out of my neck", replied Max. The huntress released her, and Max rubbed her neck until a crack sounded.

"... Ow...", muttered Max. She then looked to the female next to her.

"Next question, we're on Blackwell's roof. How are we going to get from here, to the church, way an hell an gone over there? Got a grappling hook in your pants Bat-girl"? Asked Max with an almost indifferent expression.

The Huntress looked at her almost sarcastically, and casually gestured with her thumb to the emergency fire escape steel stairs, beside them; on the side of the building.

Max looked down at them quietly. Arms crossed.

"...That, works too...", replied Max a little awkwardly.

The Huntress rolled her eyes, then vaults over the short stone barrier, her cloak catching the breeze once more and she lands surprisingly quietly on the steel platform below.

She backs up a bit and turns to the wall looking up at Max gesturing her down, readying her arms to catch her. Max looked down at her skeptically.

"Is this some kind of trust fall exercise ? Cause you did just hold a knife to my throat a few minutes ago and I just watched you care freely slaughter a bunch of werewolves in a row back there. You're also hiding your identity and not speaking to me... Kinda armed to the teeth ...I'm just not really feeling it...", stated Max with a shrug as she leans on the wall.

The Huntress face-palmed and rubbed her temples tiredly.

Another thump sounded as another wild hybrid landed on the other side of the roof. Max glanced back and saw it. It then saw her. It snarled and rushed her.

Max looked back at the Huntress, pointing to her.

"Trust granted"! She stated and vaulted over the wall.

The Huntress quirked her brow lowering her hand from her face and looked up to see Max flying at her. She hastily caught her but still hit the platform on her back, curtsy of being unprepared, with Max on top of her.

Max groaned. The Huntress slowly sat up rubbing her sore head.

Then she saw the hybrid make it to the edge of the wall. She quickly flipped Max off of her as the hybrid leapt at her.

She got up and evaded, before grabbing tufts of it's chest and abdomen fur and adjusted her stance, guiding the airborne beast over their heads and throwing it over the rails, releasing it.

It plummeted to the ground and cracked open it's head on the gravel below.

The Huntress looked a little winded, Max stood up and looked down at the werewolf.

"Well that worked out. Sorry 'bout that, had to move quickly", replied Max looking to the Huntress.

The Huntress stretched her arm a bit sorely, before looking at Max, narrowing her eyes.

She cuffed Max upside the head, getting a yelp from the shorter girl.

"Ow ! I said I was sorry", Max grumbled sorely rubbing her head, eyes closed.

The Huntress straightened out her attire and started down the steel stairs. Max opened her eyes, still rubbing her head and followed after her.

"You know, you're kind of a dick...", replied Max quietly and a bit bitterly.

The Huntress casually flipped her off as they descended.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~ A Note from Pure Set~

Alright Chapter Six, done. Sorry for the wait, been sick and busy this last week.

Anyway, I originally had this written differently, I had actually revealed the identity of the Huntress right away when Max gets pinned by her in the first encounter. But I decided, maybe it would be more fun to keep you guys guessing a bit.

So in turn...I ended up rewriting nearly the entire chapter, even a couple scenes early on weren't the originals.

The rewrites consist of the banter between characters. In this case Max originally bantered with the Huntress quite differently, and Vicky as well. But I decided to change it up and hope I did not disappoint.

I'll save the original banter between the Huntress and Max for after the big reveal.

Hope you enjoyed and got some laughs~

If you enjoyed, review and tell me what you liked~

Oh and Happy Valentines Day !

Oh and the line from Jefferson "As I'm sure you're aware" was kind of a nudge to you readers~

Also, all credit of the wonderful cover image for this story, goes to AthenaAsa on . Please take a look at their art, you won't be disappointed~

UPDATE MARCH 11 2016:

Chapter 7 is taking awhile because along with not finding time to type; as stated above, I had to alter this chapter. In doing so, the following Chapter needs to be altered as well. And I'am debating whether or not to give you guys the answer of who the mysterious figure is; in Chapter 7. Or Alter further Chapters down the line, like 8 and 9, to keep the Huntress a mystery for that much longer.

Thank you for your patience, and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Bear in mind, I also add updates for this story, to my profile info page.


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

Warning: Somewhat graphical violence ahead...Again... Embrace the warning squeamish folks~

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 7: The Storm

Max and the Huntress make their way down the fire escape, wary of their footing on the damp steel steps as the rain pelted their bodies. One, more cautious than the other...

Max stumbles and the Huntress turns around to catch the girl against her front, Max half grabbing the woman's arms, her head bumping her collar lightly.

'Sorry, um thanks for the save...Again", mumbled Max blushing a little in embarrassment.

The Huntress helped balance Max back on her own feet, calmly.

Max looked over the rail behind the woman, down at the street; watching the wild ones tear up cars, race around jumping on things and snapping at each other.

The Huntress looked back over her shoulder at the chaotic werewolves, she narrowed her eyes coldly on them.

"Are you sure about this ? There is a lot of wild ones down there, and I can't fight worth shit. Not to play the damsel in distress card on you or anything, but, yeah...You're pretty much solo right now...", stated Max feeling uneasy.

The Huntress didn't respond, except by grabbing Max's hand and gently pulling her along with her. Max palely blushed at the abrupt contact. She followed the pull.

"We have a sound dynamic you know ? I talk, you...don't... Some solid communication going on here in this life or death night walk...", stated Max quietly.

They managed to get about half way down the fire escape, when a wild hybrid landed on the rail. Max staggered back and the Huntress got in front of the photographer, glaring at the beast.

Swiftly she knelt and drew a silver short sword from beside her right calf.

The Hybrid snarled and swiped at her, she dexterously evaded and severed it's hand at the wrist; it howled out in agony as it bled out and it's lifeless hand clattered to the steel platform below.

She plunged the sword into it's throat and ripped it. Blood sprayed out over her and a bit on Max, who recoiled back shielding her face.

It's limp body toppled backward over the rail and it plummeted to the ground. The Huntress nudged the severed hand under the rail after it, with her leather boot.

Both the body and hand, landing in front of a few werewolves, who stopped their run and stepped back; looking at the bloody corpse in front of them, it's wounds bubbling with steam rising.

One of the werewolves greedily ducked down and started ripping apart the body, tearing it open and devouring it.

Max covered her mouth and looked away, stepping back, nauseated.

The other two werewolves looked up at the Huntress and Max. Their lips peeled back, baring their drool coated yellowing fangs. They growled.

The Huntress readied her blade, narrowing her eyes on the creatures.

Max looked between the creatures and the Huntress, then the narrow steel platform. She pat the Woman on the back, getting her to glance back at Max.

"Good luck, I'll just be, back here, in the cheering section", replied Max. She took a step back onto the upper stairs behind them and backed up to the platform at the top of the steps. Then casually waved down at the Woman.

The Huntress quirked a brow at Max, slouching very slightly.

She rolled her eyes and straightened her posture and looked back ahead, only to lock eyes with a hybrid, crouching on the rail in front of her; fangs clenched together, but lips peeled back, saliva dripping from it's jaw.

It's buddy snorted beside her in the metal platform; it's breath lightly rippling her cloak, bangs and hood. She tiredly brought up her hand and rubbed at her closed eyes, sighing quietly.

"Go for it ! I believe in you random stranger that I just met"! Called Max.

The Woman casually flipped her off.

The werewolves attacked.

The Huntress quickly evaded and retaliated with her blade, stabbing the werewolf on the rail deep; then kicking it hard in the abdomen to pull her blade back out and force it back over the rail. It plummeted to the ground and lay motionless.

The other swiped and she jumped back to avoid it, landing on the stairs and pushing forward, she cut it's back and it howled out painfully. She grabbed it and smashed it's face against the wall by the stairs to silence it, before giving it a boost over the rail as well.

It hit the landing, and struggled briefly to get up again, when the feasting Were noticed it, the beast dropped the piece of shoulder in it's mouth and lunged over; pinning the wounded werewolf down and sinking it's fangs into the muscle tissue of the struggling beast's throat and ripping.

Once the wounded became lifeless and still, the other began chewing on it.

Max hurried down the stairs to the Huntress's side and quickly turned away from the gory scene, sickly. Her eyes tearing a bit. She somewhat hid her face against the Huntress.

The woman was a bit surprised by this and looked away from Max a bit nervous; she calmly put an arm around Max, comfortingly.

"I think I'm going to be sick... Thats so twisted...What is wrong with these things", muttered Max sickly.

The Huntress stoically and coldly looked down at the wild ones. She saw other werewolves coming over; also starting to duck down and eat their fallen comrades, one chewing on the severed hand.

A few growled and snapped at each other, fighting over a severed liver; while another ate the corpse that hadn't been bitten into yet. Their muzzles dripping with blood.

The Huntress scowled at the display, then looked to Max hiding against her, and lightly rubbed at the photographer's back to get her attention.

Max looked up at her and the woman nodded to the remaining stairs heading down; Max solemnly nodded and released the Woman, then they started descending once more.

Silently they climbed the rest of the way down the fire escape. The Huntress jumped off the hanging ladder first; landing softly and looking over at the group of eating, and scrapping wild ones.

Then she looked up at Max on the ladder, gesturing her to jump down.

Max glanced back over her shoulder at the woman, a bit uneasy; feeling the rain pound her back and head.

She took a quiet steadying breath and let go of the ladder; dropping down.

The Huntress caught her in her arms bridal style, Max held the woman around the shoulders.

The woman gently set Max on her feet on the ground and took her hand; pulling her with her as she quietly made her way behind the dormitory building, heading to the main campus.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

They came into conflict a few times, despite their stealth; but soon the church was in view.

They neared the parking lot, when a wild Dire Wolf leapt down in front of them, forcing them to stop and back up.

The Huntress held her arm out in front of Max as they backed away; drawing her weapon. She stared down the beast, as it approached growling.

The Huntress twirled the blade a bit between her fingers.

"I'm starting to understand cat people...", Max muttered quietly.

The Dire stalked toward them, then it rushed forward.

The Huntress pushed Max back out of the way and evaded the large gray dire, drawing it's attention.

It chased after her, they both agilely dodged each other's attacks.

After the game of tag went no where; the dire snarled and threw itself forward, ramming the woman, knocking her to the ground.

The landing jarred her grip on her weapon, forcing her to release it. The blade clattered to the ground, out of her reach.

She quickly regained her bearings and reached for the weapon. Her fingertips brushed over the handle, before the dire roughly stepped a fore-paw down on to her abdomen and pinned her down hard.

The Huntress gasped painfully, closing one eye and squinting the other at the beast, grabbing hold of it's leg to try and lift it off of her.

The dire bore down on her with it's drool coated fangs, it snarled lowly.

The Huntress continued to try and struggle free; reaching over her closest hand to the weapon again, straining her arm.

The beast was ignoring the slow burn it was feeling in it's paw from her hidden weapons.

It's front most canines nearly grazed the woman's throat. Then the woman seemed to recall something. She squeezed her hand tightly and a silver blade jutted out from her sleeve on her leather glove.

She swiped the hidden blade at the beast and it recoiled stepping off of her quickly, growling. She sat up partially, trying to sorely catch her breath again.

It moved to attack her again; when a rock cracked it on the back of the head, making the beast flinch snapping shut it's jaws, growling lowly.

It slowly looked back over it's shoulder at Max, who glared at it, in a post throw pose.

She had another hand sized rock on stand by as she straightened up; bouncing the rock casually in her palm.

"Thats right you over-sized Pomeranian, over here" ! Called Max firmly.

She chucked the other rock and it hit the beast square in the snout. It yelped out, stepping off to the Huntress's side and staggering back a step.

Then it snarled and faced Max. The Huntress took the opportunity to cough lightly and roll over to her hands and knees, eyes closed; one hand gripping her stomach sorely; still trying to regain her breath.

Max threw another rock at the dire's head, and it made contact; The giant wolf was thoroughly pissed off now, and broke into a run, rushing her.

The Huntress heard the swift thumping and splashing of the beast charging through puddles.

She looked back and saw the creature advance on Max. The woman recoiled her hidden wrist blade back into her sleeve and grabbed her short sword from the ground. Then sorely tried to stand up, and take chase.

Max quickly looked around for something to save her own ass. She spotted it and ran over to one, of several scattered pieces of debree, and grabbed a metal rod; then faced the beast closing in on her and stood her ground.

When the dire was within range she swung and bashed the gray beast in the side of the face as hard as she could; drawing a little blood as it yelped.

The force knocked it aside, making it hit the ground in a short roll; it staggered to it's paws again, shaking it's head growling quietly.

Max faced it, though the heavy rain made it hard to see.

The beast shook it's head once more and regained it's bearings, then rushed her again.

Max fended it off for a brief time, but it adapted to her amateur fighting style and tore the metal rod from her hands and tossed it aside.

The Huntress managed to get up, just in time to dodge the projectile metal bar; by dropping back to the ground ducking fast.

Then she watched it clang on the cement with a skip, rolling off to the curb and quickly looked over in alarm at Max.

The dire backed Max into the corner of a far shop wall, across the street; the Huntress got up and ran in to aid her; but she had a lot of distance to cross.

Max glared at the beast, not showing her fear and nervousy; even as she felt the cold damp brick wall press into her back; her palms and arms flat against the wall at her sides.

Max could feel her heart trying to break through her ribs violently. A thick lump of worry and fear clustered in her throat, as she gazed into the large dire's furious, bloodthirsty green eyes.

Slowly, it exposed it's fangs. Max practically flattened herself against the wall as it's mouth closed in for her neck.

Max heard a fast splashing sound, then the beast's eyes abruptly ripped from her own as it was rammed into the ground and mauled by another dire wolf. Except this one was golden brown and massive, larger than Max's gray assailant, by far.

Max looked at the dog fight in disbelief. So did the Huntress, pausing in her tracks.

The two dires scrapped hard, and threw each other around the street near the shop, snarling viciously at each other; their fangs snapping and claws swiping.

Then the gray one dropped near Max, after it's jugular was seized and torn out by the rival.

The rival released the flesh from it's jaws, panting. Then slowly shifted it's gaze to Max.

Any trace of fear Max would've had, evaporated, as she caught sight of the soft, sadness in the beast's blue eyes that fixated onto her own.

She noticed the specks of blue and magenta on the tips of the beast's spiky bangs; as well as the three bullets strung around it's neck.

"...Chloe..."? Called Max softly.

The dire looked down and away solemnly, then looked to Max, hanging it's head a bit.

It slowly walked over to her, not meeting her eyes and stopped a few feet in front of Max.

Max stepped toward her, cautiously.

"...It is you...Chloe...Are you okay"? Asked Max quietly.

The wolf remained quiet, not meeting her eye. Max softened her gaze.

"Chloe, I know you can talk; you've got that telepathy thing going on... Why are you avoiding me"? Asked Max quietly.

Max reached out her arms, and gently placed her hands on the dire wolf's cheeks; barely a gap between them.

Chloe flattened her ears shamefully, before slowly meeting Max's eyes.

"...Max...I-", started Chloe quietly.

Then her softness was replaced by sharp tension and Chloe yanked away from Max, leaping to the side, avoiding a spray of holy water.

She bared her fangs and growled lowly at the Huntress.

The woman grabbed Max, pulling her to her side protectively, as she faced Chloe; swiftly reaching into her cloak and taking out a small hand held crossbow, with a silver bolt loaded.

The Huntress quickly checked Max for a bite mark or signs of other injury.

"I'm fine, she didn't do anything to me. Please, don't hurt her, she's-", Max tried, but cut herself off, recalling what Chloe had told her about the werewolf code; to not out tame werewolves to humans.

Max briefly closed her eyes, thinking through her words carefully, then looked to the woman.

"She's not like the other werewolves, she, didn't attack me. She protected me just now, didn't you see that"? Asked Max carefully.

The woman shook her head and glared at Chloe. Chloe lowered her head, putting back her ears and growled; standing her ground firmly.

Max tried to think of a way to talk the woman out of it, without outing Chloe. The Huntress took aim with her crossbow. Max noticed and saw her put her finger on the trigger and looked fearful.

"No"! Called Max pushing away the crossbow, throwing off the Huntress' aim as the trigger was pressed.

The bolt launched and impaled the ground off to the side of Chloe, ahead of her.

Chloe quickly stepped away from it, hovering her closest paw briefly, before placing it down glaring at the leather clad woman with a growl.

The woman fought with Max in annoyance, trying to pull her arm out of Max's grip. Max had her eyes closed as she fought to maintain her grip on the Hunter; she squinted at Chloe with one eye.

"GO"! She ordered.

Chloe hesitantly stepped back and started to turn away to leave.

The Huntress saw Chloe starting to leave and in one last attempt to make Max let go, she upped the strength and pulled Max across the front of her body and then shoved her back the other way, to shake up her footing.

Lightning lit up the dark clouds as Max was thrown off the woman's arm, she collided hard with the ground at the break of thunder; gasping out painfully as she partially slid in the puddles covering the ground.

The impact's force broke open the clasp of her necklace and made it clatter to the ground off to the side.

Max gripped her left shoulder tightly and rolled from her side, to her back on the rain soaked ground. A little blood soon stained her hoodie.

The Huntress looked to her regretfully and turned to her. Chloe looked over and saw Max on the wet cement in pain and saw the Woman standing over her.

Something primal snapped behind Chloe's eyes and she burst forth into an aggressive charge snarling deeply and loudly.

The woman moved to grab Max and help her up; when she heard swift heavy footsteps splashing through water.

She looked over in time to see Chloe ram her hard, and throw her back from Max; straight into the ground.

The woman gasped out in pain and slowly sat up with a bit of a struggle, squinting at Chloe; who had her head bowed and ears back, snarling angrily.

Max slowly opened her eyes and saw strands of Chloe's damp undercoat, hanging in front of her face.

Then looked up to see Chloe standing over her, protectively; semi crouched and very tense. Her massive front paws and back ones, firmly planted on either side of Max.

Due to Chloe's size there was a great deal of space between her body and Max's. The only evidence of it raining currently around Max, came from the small droplets of water sliding off Chloe's undercoat, dripping on to Max underneath her.

Max could hear the thunder outside her shelter and saw the pavement light up blue with the lightning above.

Max shifted herself and looked beyond Chloe's massive front paws and saw the Huntress stand up and taking out her throwing stars, loading them into the crossbow expertly.

The woman glared sharply at Chloe.

"Shit ! You need to go, Now ! I've seen Rambo over there, throw those things. You don't want them shot at you"! Stated Max warningly.

But Chloe didn't budge, or even acknowledge Max's words.

"Chloe listen to me ! I know you can understand me", stated Max.

Chloe just growled aggressively. Max was unsettled.

"...Chloe"? Asked Max. She reached over and touched Chloe's nearest foreleg and felt the tension of the wolf's muscle.

"Chloe ? Answer me", tried Max a little nervously.

Chloe was still tense and growling.

Max shifted back a bit, without leaving her storm cover, pulling back her hand worriedly; an uneasy feeling started to coldly course through her.

The Huntress took aim at Chloe and Chloe charged forward in full sprint; evading the stars dexterously as they were launched at her.

One impaled the ground near Max, another was lodged in a telephone pole also near Max.

Max flinched and rolled herself away from them a bit. Then nervously watched Chloe and the Huntress fight. The Hunter was forced into the defensive.

"Shit"! Panicked Max.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, moving to intervene; when she stepped on to her necklace and paused lifting her shoe from the item; briefly looking down at it for a moment. Then she continued to run into the fray.

Chloe mainly focused on shaking up the Hunter's defense; by snapping her jaws at the Woman's legs.

The Woman quickly leapt into a back flip; pressing her palms to the ground and launching herself back from Chloe with the momentum.

She landed on the curb, trying to draw her short sword and Chloe unfazingly continued to advance on her.

Chloe lunged at her and changed into her hybrid form with the swift momentum; swiping out with a clawed uppercut.

Her claws connected, though just barely; her claws very lightly grazing the Woman's mask, scratching it a bit, but only enough to slightly fray it.

Chloe then swung out a backhand and knocked the woman aside into the ground. She hit the ground hard in a slide, hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.

Chloe changed back to her dire form and stalked over to the fallen Woman growling lowly, slowly increasing her speed until she was charging.

She towered over the Woman as the rain pelted their bodies, and lightning lit the sky behind Chloe. She lowered her head and bared her fangs again, and moved to finish it.

"Chloe ! Stop"! Called Max intercepting and getting between them, holding out her arms defensively, her back to the Woman.

Chloe jerked back her head, raising it again, slowing her charge to a brief sliding stop and growled lowly.

She started pacing aggressively, her sharp eyes still fixated on the woman behind Max.

The rain misted along the pavement. Chloe was huffing from the adrenaline use; her heated white breath, visible on the air, along with Max's own breath.

Max's eyes widened a bit. "That look in her eyes...", thought Max in alert as she stared into the sharp gaze of a wild animal, pacing in front of her.

Max stepped closer to the massive wolf, that still paced for a good angle to get around Max to kill the Woman on the ground.

"Chloe...", tried Max gently. She got a little closer.

Chloe's eyes then fell on Max, noticing her movement, seeing her get closer.

She stopped pacing and stood tall, ears back, fangs bared as she growled a warning to the photographer to keep her distance. Her tail twitching with anger.

"Does she even recognize me"? Thought Max worriedly.

She shook her head, dismissing any fear she felt. She stepped right into Chloe's space and hugged her tightly, pressing her head to the towering wolf's lower damp chest. She closed her eyes.

"...Stop...", pleaded Max sadly, and quietly.

She felt Chloe tense up, but she no longer heard her growls. She heard and felt the dire wolf sniffing lightly at her hair. Max braced herself.

Then, she felt Chloe relax.

Chloe looked to her, her eyes no longer wild, but were alert as she snapped from her frenzied state; her gaze softening on the girl holding her.

She felt Max trembling lightly and watched a single stray tear, get lost in the rain that had cascaded the girl's face.

Chloe looked behind Max at the Huntress's unconscious form.

"Max..."? Asked Chloe.

Max froze and looked up at Chloe, seeing the calmer look in her eyes. Max felt relief wash over her.

"...Chloe ? Are you...Okay now"? Asked Max worriedly.

Chloe looked away shamefully.

"Y-yeah, I... I'm sorry I scared you Max. I-...Don't know what came over me...", Chloe replied calmly.

Max released her.

"Glad you're back to normal. Don't scare me like that", replied Max calmly.

She turned to the huntress and quickly knelt down, tending to her now that the threat had passed.

"...Did I..."? Asked Chloe stepping up beside Max, looking at the fallen Woman.

"She's, got a few scrapes and a bump on her head. But she's just unconscious, not dead", stated Max calmly.

"I'm, glad", replied Chloe. She looked away regretfully.

"...Chloe, do you not know what happened"? Asked Max looking back at her.

"...I don't really remember the exchange, I can assume I fought her though. But...As for the loss of control part...I...Theres something you should-...", tried Chloe a bit nervous. She looked back to Max.

They heard the woman groan and start to stir.

"We'll, have to finish this another time, you'd...Better go, before she wakes up", replied Max. She sat down beside the Huntress.

"...Right...Before that though...Why were you out here Max" ? Asked Chloe stepping back and turning away a bit.

"I...Got locked out of the dorm...", replied Max. She pulled the unconscious woman partially into her lap, laying her head gently in it.

Chloe looked toward the sounds of Wild Ones howling.

"As soon as she wakes up, get into the church, I'll deal with the approaching Weres and keep them away from you two...", stated Chloe. She looked solemn as she turned her back to Max.

"Wait Chloe, you still haven't told me why you've been avoid-", tried Max looking to her.

"I'm sorry", replied Chloe closing her eyes as she took off full sprint toward the direction of the wild ones.

Max moved to follow before remembering the Huntress in her lap. She looked down at the Woman then back up at Chloe's disappearing form, vanishing into the mist of the storm.

Lightning illuminated the area briefly once more, the thunder echoed again.

Max's expression fell solemn again; she briefly closed her eyes, exhaling a soft sigh, before looking down at the Huntress again.

The vigilante's eyes shifted a bit before slowly opening to see Max looking down at her, somewhat sadly.

The woman groaned quietly, closing her eyes and rubbed the back of her head with a light hiss of pain. She sorely sat up and checked her hand for blood.

Then her eyes snapped to full alert and she swiftly scanned the area for Chloe; then another dose of realization had her quickly check her mask to confirm it was still on.

She looked back at Max, who was averting her eyes. "I didn't look under your mask if thats what you're thinking. And the Giant dire wolf left...I guess I scared it off...", Max muttered sadly.

The woman closed her eyes and turned away, slowly getting up. She reached her hand back down to Max.

Max glanced to the offered hand and took it, and was pulled up to her feet.

The Woman looked around for her discarded weaponry and started gathering them up. Max herself silently went to retrieve Kate's necklace and re-equip it securely.

She tucked it into her shirt and the Huntress placed the throwing stars and silver bolt, and crossbow back under her cloak.

They heard the werewolves fighting in the distance. Max walked a little closer to the sounds and stopped in her tracks.

She stood alone in the center of the road, lightly gripping her injured shoulder and looking off into the distance worriedly as she heard multiple yowls of pain.

The rain beating down on her, her clothes clung to her and darkened from the dampness.

Droplets slipped down passed her eyes; her cheeks and nose, her hair damply matted to her head and neck. The rain misting around her knees.

The Vigilante watched her quietly, slowly looking away, eyes half lidded as she lightly rubbed the back of her hooded head, regretfully.

She looked up and saw a bolt of lightning crack across the sky, shortly after the heavy drum of the thunder followed.

The Woman closed her eyes briefly then approached Max and placed her hand on Max's other shoulder.

Max flinched lightly at the contact and glanced solemnly back at the woman.

The woman gestured her head toward the church and started making her way there, pausing to look back at Max.

Max sighed and looked back toward the werewolf sounds; she closed her eyes briefly as she turned away from it and followed the Woman to the church.

They crossed the parking lot, hurrying to the un-barricaded entrance doors to the church. They pushed open the doors.

Once inside the dark sanctuary, they released the doors, letting them shut behind them. They did a quick check to verify they were alone as lightning lit the parking lot beyond the closing doors.

They pushed them the rest of the way closed and for good measure, they pulled a short bench and a table in front of them.

They made their way down the aisle between two sides of benches in the eerie quiet.

All they heard were their footsteps on the masonry floor, and the thunder outside and the rain pelting the windows.

The Huntress pulled Max to the high stage and behind the choir bleachers.

She pulled Max under them into a sitting position. The large hanging crucifixion on the wall behind the stage over-looking them.

Max brought her knees up to cradle to her chest. She looked down sadly as the Woman wrang out her cloak.

Max glanced up at the woman and saw all the ammo belts strapped around her torso.

Equipped with holy water, silver crosses, daggers, a small switch blade, a razor bladed chakram, throwing stars and the small handheld crossbow with it's bolt ammo pack.

Max noticed there were hidden wrist blades on the woman, and glanced down at the sheathed short sword on her calf.

The Woman had finger-less leather gloves with silver knuckles and the Woman also had a silver cross necklace.

"...Who are you"? Max muttered, not really expecting an answer at this point. The Woman stayed silent but turned away evasively, continuing to wring out her clothes.

"Okay then... I won't ask anymore questions... I'm sorta getting used to people not talking to me at this point...", Max sighed. She laid back on the floor staring up at the bottom of the higher bleachers.

"My best friend seems to be starting to cut me out of her life again...Not that I can blame her... When I moved away five years ago, I left her in a bad place; her dad just died... And I had been with her on the day it happened... Only to move away three days later...", stated Max.

The Woman slowly stopped wringing out her clothes and looked back at Max.

"She needed time to grieve, I wanted to call her... say I'd be there for her, but, how the fuck could I be ? I was in fucking Seattle. It felt stupid and hollow...There was nothing I could do except give her space...", sighed Max.

The Woman turned to face her, listening intently.

"Then like an idiot and coward, I waited too long... Then it got to the point... I was afraid contacting her out of the blue would just be a painful reminder of the last day her father was alive... I wanted to so badly though... I just wasn't mature enough to deal with it like I should've, I was just... Thirteen and stupid...", stated Max sadly and regretfully.

"Chloe didn't deserve that...She didn't deserve to suffer alone and have her best friend flake out when she needed her the most...Needed me... I return five years later, recently eighteen and full of regret about being a shitty friend...", stated Max.

"I finally sucked it up and messaged her...Only to run into her by chance nearly right off the bat... She's pissed and I don't blame her for it even a little... We sort've talk, I find out the town has gone to hell in a hand basket... I crash at her place when I got stuck outside after dusk. We talk some more, even joke around, she takes me to school...", stated Max.

"And for just a moment, it feels its all become normal again, the way it used to be, I felt like I bridged the gap I created... She tells me I can text her later, she's smiling...Then reality laughs in my face and she won't answer my calls or texts...And its like it hasn't changed again...", stated Max sadly.

She feels tears trying to swell up in her eyes and quickly turns away rolling to her right side, facing her back to the Huntress.

"Never mind, its not like it means anything to you... I don't mean that in a bitchy way...We're strangers right ? Why would it matter to you ? It shouldn't", Muttered Max calmly.

The Huntress glanced away a moment.

Max sighed and rolled to her back then subconsciously to her other side, then yelped and shot up with a hiss of pain, gripping her left shoulder painfully. She closed her eyes tightly.

The Huntress quickly snapped her attention to Max. Max was sitting up, semi bent forward, cringing in pain. Her gray hoodie starts to turn a dark red under her shoulder grip. She subtly trembles from the pain.

The Huntress quickly kneels down in front of her, gently gripping Max's hand and moving it aside. Max looked at her briefly surprised.

The Woman unzips Max's hoodie somewhat. Max blushes at the sudden embarrassing attention.

"W-wait what're you- I'm fine really, don't worry about-", She tries shyly. Attempting to pull away, but the Woman prevents her from moving.

The Huntress pulls the left side of Max's hoodie collar and shirt collar out of the way to try and examine the injury; still holding Max's other hand away from it. Max blushes more.

Her shoulder had a large early formed bruise on it, with multiple lengthy semi-deep scratches bleeding from her slide on the rough pavement earlier.

Then Max snaps out of her embarrassed state and quickly recoiled from the Woman's grip, cornering herself nervously against the lower underside of the bleachers.

The Woman looked at her quizzically.

"Uh, s-sorry, I just... I have a phobia of letting strangers, take care of me... I don't even like hospitals or walk in clinics most days; and by that I mean like, ninety eight percent of the time", Stated Max uneasily.

"So if I'm not bleeding profusely, I don't like people I don't know helping me, medical degree or not...", Max continued uncomfortably. She re-zipped her hoodie and adjusted her shirt to hide the injury once more.

She relaxed a bit as she saw the Woman pull back and close her eyes, sighing quietly.

"I-its nothing personal, I appreciate the protection tonight, but I just-", tried Max nervously.

The Huntress gripped the top of her mask and her hood; then slowly, and hesitantly pulled them down.

Max gawked a little in disbelief. "W-wait you were-", tried Max in surprise.

"There, now will you let me treat your injury"? The Huntress Asked calmly brushing her long ponytail out of the collar of her cloak.

"D-Dana ?! Are you cereal"?! Max Asked in surprise.

Dana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING CHEER LEADER "?! Exclaimed Max in shock and confusion.

Dana sighed closing her eyes in slight amusement.

"Yep, now a days you tend to pick up a few tricks. What with bloodthirsty mongrels over-running the town every night", Dana replied calmly.

She looked to Max and saw she was still somewhat slack jawed.

"You think my night life is surprising. You should see Kate wielding her custom laminated bible numb-chucks. Now thats scary stuff right there", smirked Dana in amusement.

"...Numb...Chucks...? Wait Kate kills werewolves too" ? Asked Max nervously.

"In self-defense mostly, she doesn't hunt them down like I do...But uh...She does, contribute in her own way... Its actually the most nerve-wracking part of all of this...", replied Dana calmly. She mumbled the last bit somewhat uneasy.

"...Holy shit...", stated Max quietly looking down in thought. "Yep", agreed Dana.

They were quiet.

"...Bible numb-chucks"? Asked Max in a slight quizzical tone quirking her brow; looking at Dana, who crossed her arms looking down and closing her eyes.

"And Tai Jitsu", Dana added casually.

"Tai Jitsu"?! Asked Max in alert. "A master at it, if I'm not mistaken", replied Dana calmly.

"You've gotta be kidding me... What about Juliet"? Asked Max.

"She, mostly just hits things with nearby projectiles...Heavy...Large...Projectiles... Things you'd think couldn't be picked up and thrown any distance; she can make skip across a lake...", stated Dana casually with a shrug.

Max's jaw slacked more as she imagined a Werewolf running for dear life as Juliet picks up a refrigerator over her head, looking pissed as hell.

Then she imagined Kate looking calm and serious, and fighting off multiple werewolves like Rafiki fought the hyenas in the lion king; while wielding her bible numb-chucks.

Max gulped quietly and uneasily. "Remind me not to piss you three off...", She stated in discomfort.

Dana smirked. "Don't piss us off", she replied a little playfully.

After a moment of watching Max's unease; Dana started laughing, getting Max's attention.

"Okay whats the joke I missed"? Asked Max curiously.

"Okay so the part about Juliet, I'm just screwing with you. But she does have a mean throwing arm, that much is true", Stated Dana through her quiet laughter.

"She used to pitch in Baseball and softball, and there is nothing soft about her throws. Even a Were isn't going to brush one of her fast balls off, especially if it's a head shot", replied Dana calmly.

"Okay so you're just screwing with me, guess that stuff you said about Kate was a joke too, huh"? Asked Max a bit irritated that she had been so gullible.

"Honestly...I kinda wish that it was...Kate...Yeah... She, scares me...And thats only the surface ...", replied Dana uneasily.

"You're...Serious" ? Asked Max cautiously. "...Yep... She's... Uh...Yep...Eccentric, is an understatement...For that matter, quirky doesn't cover it either... I'm kinda concerned in truth...", replied Dana uneasily.

"...Me, too...", replied Max nervously.

"So...How's that shoulder"? Asked Dana returning her gaze to Max's left shoulder.

"Its fine, just a little sore...", replied Max reaching up and gently gripping it.

Dana shifted closer; once again kneeling in front of Max.

"Will you let me take a look this time ? Since we aren't strangers anymore"? Asked Dana calmly.

Max watched her a moment debating it nervously. Then solemnly relaxed her tension, glancing to the side and unzipping her soaked hoodie, then got it to slip off with a slight struggle and soft strained groan.

It dropped back to the floor in a heap. Her eyes half open.

Dana focused on the blood she was seeing leaking through the fabric of Max's shirt.

She reached forward cautiously, watching Max's reaction, to make sure the photographer remained comfortable with it.

Then she gently pulled aside Max's loose collar, making the left sleeve slide down Max's upper bicep a bit; baring her shoulder.

Max faintly blushed in embarrassment at the attention and the recall that she was in her bra-less pajamas when this had started tonight.

Dana examined the injury, looking over the large bruise and many bleeding scratches, including a somewhat hidden from view, bloody gash on the side; that she hadn't noticed earlier. Not that it was lacking in size.

"Shit Max, how the hell have you been able to move this arm"? Asked Dana worriedly.

"Not well, but I had to", replied Max calmly.

"You've got some serious pain tolerance going for you", commented Dana calmly.

"I call it willpower, but thanks", replied Max a little playfully.

"Whatever it's called it's strong. Here take the sleeve off of it for a moment", replied Dana she backed off a bit so Max could do so.

Max reached over her right hand and somewhat shyly, pulled her arm from the sleeve.

Dana shifted looking to her cloak and reached into it, around the hidden side belts on her torso and pulled out a small plastic jar, the contents looking like some kind of salve, but more liquid-like.

She twisted off the cap opening it up and dipped in a couple of her finger tips in the somewhat thick liquid.

She looked back to Max's injury.

"This is going to probably hurt, but it'll help. Expect a stinging or burning feeling", warned Dana calmly.

Then she spread the cool, clear-ish white liquid, gently over Max's entire injury.

Max gave a light hiss at the cold sting, and shortly the cool burn. She closed her left eye and winced at the pain.

"This will clean it up and improve it's healing rate", stated Dana calmly.

"Ah, is there a child friendly ouch less version ? I'd rather have that even if it was significantly more useless", stated Max.

Dana Chuckled. "Cute Max, but I'm afraid I only have the adult dose. Now take it like a big girl", teased Dana.

"Worth a shot", replied Max sorely.

When Dana finished spreading the liquid around, she put it away and took out a roll of gauze and gently wrapped up Max's shoulder. She then ripped the gauze and tied it off; putting what remained away.

Then she gently pulled Max's sleeve back up on her arm and up on her shoulder once more. She sat down beside Max.

Max absently held her injured shoulder gently. They could still hear the thunder and rain outside their shelter.

She gazed at the injury, before turning her attention to Dana and watching the Huntress release her somewhat damp ponytail; running her hands through her long brown hair to smooth it out before starting to re-tie it.

Max returned to hugging herself and cradling her knees.

"Are you okay Dana"? Asked Max calmly.

"Other than a migraine and a few scrapes, I'm good to go", replied Dana casually.

"I'm glad to hear that, you had me worried there when you lost consciousness", stated Max.

"Sorry about that Max. It doesn't happen usually, in fact it was a first for me. I'm glad you were there to watch my back, otherwise I'd be dog food by now", stated Dana calmly.

"Y-yeah", replied Max looking down solemnly. She narrowed her eyes a bit in thought.

"Why did Chloe snap like that ? She said she didn't attack humans...But, she only attacked Dana...She didn't attack me, even when I got between them...She lost it right after Dana...Wait... Was she protecting me, from Dana"? Thought Max calmly.

She glanced to Dana briefly then back to her cradled knees.

"When Dana hurt me, by knocking me to the ground, it was immediately afterward that Chloe attacked her... Then why couldn't Chloe hear me when I was calling to her; she seemed aware of me... ? Yet didn't respond to my voice, until I hugged her...", Thought Max curiously.

"Then she said she didn't remember fighting Dana but could assume she did... She must've blacked out and her body was reacting instinctively, but it still doesn't make sense...That she didn't turn on me too... She was also trying to say something before we heard Dana starting to wake up... What was it"? She thought curiously and confused.

Then she looked over at Dana once more. Dana was relaxing, leaning back against the bleachers, head tilted back; her eyes closed.

"Dana"? Asked Max.

Dana hummed a yes in acknowledgment.

"Earlier, I got the impression, you hate all werewolves. Not just wild ones", stated Max.

"Was I hiding it"? Dana asked calmly.

"I'll take that as confirmation. But, aren't Tame Ones supposed to be, the good werewolves"? Asked Max curiously.

Dana laughed. "Max, there are no, good, Weres, by day's end they're all the same bloodthirsty, self serving killers we know and hate...", stated Dana.

"But, what about the big one from earlier ? It saved me from another Were that tried to eat me. Then it left us alone, maybe, it was tame", tried Max cautiously.

Dana shook her head tiredly. "Max it was just fighting a rival so it could eat you itself. Remember how it attacked me"? Asked Dana.

"Remember how you attacked it first ? Then injured me accidentally ? It was acting in self defense and possibly... because I stopped you from shooting it, it was defending me", tried Max cautiously.

"Max, whether or not that thing was, tame, doesn't change what it is. They are all monsters and they will always, turn on you", stated Dana coldly.

"But Dana what if-", tried Max.

"Max drop it ! I've seen both sides of those freaks and have seen it first hand neither can be trusted ! The Wild ones are at least honest about what they are and don't hide it. But a supposed, tame, tried to force me into his pack against my will", Stated Dana sharply.

Max flinched a bit at the sharp tone.

"Tames, tried to turn me into one of them. But I fought back and escaped before they could succeed and I've been fighting since then", Stated Dana firmly.

"Now get those romantic ideals out of your head Max. Tames are just as bad as the Wild ones. The fact they can masquerade as humans and talk like them, makes them even worse; cause they can manipulate you and lure you in close, make you trust them, think they're your friend. Then, they turn on you", Stated Dana coldly.

She clenched a fist angrily.

"...I...I'm so sorry Dana... I didn't know...", replied Max looking away and down.

She furrowed her brow.

"Chloe...Wouldn't turn on me...Would she"? Thought Max solemnly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

They had sat in silence for a bit. Just listening to the storm raging outside. Max couldn't stand the silence much longer. She sighed.

"So...Um... Where'd you get all of the, cool and...scary weapons"? Asked Max casually.

Dana was a bit nervous now.

"Uh, w-well you see...Its like this...", She replied nervously. A bit awkwardly. Max quirked a brow at her.

Dana sighed defeatedly, closing her eyes, looking down. She lightly scratched at her cheek awkwardly.

"...Kate...", She stated awkwardly and uneasily.

"What ?! She's an arms dealer too"? Asked Max. Though somehow not sounding as surprised as she probably should be, at this point...

"Well mine anyway. She's surprisingly good at metal-working...Oh who am I kidding, there really isn't much surprise about her, at this point. Anyway, I don't know if she's supplied anyone else", replied Dana calmly.

"But...How ? Where could she-", tried Max in confusion.

"She's apparently got a secret workshop somewhere in town; I don't even know where... But yeah...And no...I'm not screwing with you...", stated Dana casually.

"Honestly Max, you shouldn't really bother questioning about her, I've learned theres rarely any answers. She could pull a bazooka out of her hair bun and I wouldn't be the slightest bit fazed and wouldn't think it was abnormal at this point", stated Dana calmly with a shrug.

"Okay then... I, won't ask anymore questions...Ever...", replied Max nervously.

"I know its a lot to take in Max. But I need you to keep all of this quiet, alright ? If word gets around at school, what Kate or I are doing, mainly Kate; The halls will run red with blood... Okay", replied Dana calmly.

"Right I'll keep it to myself, swear to dog...Not that...Anyone would believe me...", replied Max uneasily.

"Pretty much, but thank you anyway", replied Dana with a smile.

Max hummed a nervous yes.

They were quiet again for a few minutes.

Max hugged herself, gently rubbing her opposite arms as she felt a damp chill on her skin.

Dana looked to her.

"...Cold"? Asked Dana calmly.

"A little bit", replied Max quietly.

"Here", replied Dana. She took off her cloak by unhooking the silver chain that held it on and wrapped it around Max's shoulders warmly, bundling her up.

Then Dana gently wrapped her arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her in against her side.

Max palely blushed at the surprise interaction. She looked to her quizzically, again catching the scent of incense on her.

Dana kept leaning back into the bleachers casually, eyes closed; completely unfazed by the contact between them.

"Uh, th-thanks Dana", stated Max a little shyly. "No problem", replied Dana calmly.

Max looked down and smiled, lightly leaning into the warm embrace. Dana briefly glanced to Max, then smiled and returned to relaxing against the bleachers, closing her eyes.

"So, you wear incense"? Asked Max curiously.

"Yep, it dulls the werewolves' senses and keeps them from tracking me", replied Dana calmly.

"I see. Makes sense", replied Max.

She noticed her shoulder wasn't hurting anymore and glanced to it. She also noticed it wasn't bleeding through the wrap.

"Huh, my shoulder isn't hurting anymore and I think it's stopped bleeding. What was that stuff you put on it ? It really works"? Asked Max calmly.

"Werewolf saliva", replied Dana bluntly.

Max narrowed her eyes a bit, unenthusiastically.

"Of course it's werewolf spit...Its been that kind of night for me...", Max muttered sarcastically.

Dana laughed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was panting in her hybrid form. She was covered in blood, both hers and not.

She reverted to her human form staggering a bit and roughly slamming her back to a telephone pole tiredly.

She gripped a particularly deep wound on her right side. Her blood seeped between her fingers a bit. She cringed, grunting a bit. Then continued panting as the rain poured heavily onto her body.

It streamed into her wounds and out, diluting the red colour in them and washing it down her body, making the colour lighter and lighter.

She looked over all of the carnage in the street in front of her and saw several other wild ones run off with their tails between their legs.

She looked up at the dark sky, with her half open eyes, letting the rain sting them and her skin.

Soon the traces of red in her wounds disappeared and the water ran clear.

Her skin slowly started to recover and close together the sides of the lacerations, until they were completely sealed. As her side wound sealed up and scarred, Chloe moved her hand away from it.

She waited there a bit, tiredly.

She noticed a cut on the back of her left hand hadn't sealed up yet. Sighing irritably, she lifted it up and gave it a quick, light lick. The cut sealed up. She lowered her hand back to her side.

Then Chloe sighed lightly, pushing herself away from the pole and pocketing her hands. She walked on to the direction of the church.

It didn't take her too long to reach it and she easily approached it and changed back into her Dire Wolf form.

She jumped up and landed quietly on the roof and laid down at a good vantage point. Though tired, she scanned the area vigilantly and guardedly.

Looking for any signs of threats to the two hiding humans inside the building under her.

She laid her head down on her paws and huffed out a casual tired canine sigh.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~~ A Note from Pure Set~~

Does anyone really read this note section ? Aw well. This section and my profile frequently get updated with updates on the next chapters.

Anyway this one is at last done. I apologize for the delay as mentioned in Chapter 6's Note section, I was debating whether or not to keep the Huntress's identity a secret for awhile yet.

Ultimately I decided it would be best to reveal her now. There were no opportunities in future chapters to do so without over-shadowing the reveal with a much more gripping scene.

Thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoyed this long-ass chapter.

Please leave a review if you so choose. They keep me going~

Oh and all answers for strange things *coughs* the ending *coughs* will be answered in time.


	8. Chapter 8: Resist

Warning : More, violent scenes ahead !

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 8: Resist

Max and Dana woke up early as the storm passed and sunlight started to dully enter the multi coloured ornamental windows of the church.

They slowly and tiredly glanced to each other, then almost instantly flushed red at their positions.

Dana still embracing Max; Max had her head on Dana's chest. The huntress' cloak still bundled around her.

They shifted apart, chuckling awkwardly.

"Uh, did... Did you sleep well"? They both asked. Then coughed a bit with another awkward laugh.

"Um, yeah... I did. Thank you, for the... you know, this", replied Max. She unwrapped herself from the cloak and passed it to Dana.

The cheer leader rubbed the back of her head a little, with a quick laugh as she accepted the cloak.

"No problem", she replied and pulled it back on herself and hooked the clasps together again.

"So uh...How's the, shoulder"? Asked Dana worriedly.

Max briefly looked confused then she remembered her injury and checked her shoulder.

"I actually forgot all about it...It hasn't been bothering me. Lets see", replied Max calmly.

She reached into her shirt and pried up a strip of the gauze wrap, she squinted into the raised gauze a bit.

"Its, gone ? The bruise and the cuts... Theres nothing there anymore...", stated Max in confusion.

Dana moved to Max's front and knelt down. She reached over; Max briefly glanced to her, before moving away her own hands so Dana could re-examine it herself.

Dana gently pulled aside her shirt and checked under the gauze herself, clarifying Max's words.

"Looks like it. I'll give those mutts one thing, they definitely have regeneration abilities down to an art... However there is still a small part of the bruise there, but its pretty light. Their healing doesn't work for humans as effectively as it works for them...", stated Dana calmly.

Dana started untying the gauze and getting it to unravel, before she pulled it out from under Max's shirt and wrapped the surprisingly clean wrap around her hand, before slipping the bundle of gauze back into her cloak.

"Alright, you're good to go Max. I recommend you wash out that blood on your clothes as soon as possible though. Especially if you now look unharmed. It'll set off alarm bells for people", stated Dana calmly.

"I will... But Dana something confuses me... If that was werewolf saliva...Why didn't it turn me when it got into my open cuts"? Asked Max curiously.

"The disease doesn't get transferred by the saliva. Think of the mutts like snakes. The, venom, that turns you, is inside their fangs. When they bite, if they feel like it, they can release the disease into the bloodstream that way". Started Dana calmly.

"Being bitten alone won't change you, being bitten with the mutt deciding to release the disease into you, does. Spoiler alert, they pretty much all want to do that...", She finished firmly.

"Oh...", replied Max looking down unsurely.

Then she sighed and looked back up at Dana.

"I uh, guess we should head back to the dorm"? Asked Max calmly.

"Yeah, lets get going. Hopefully we can sneak in without notice", replied Dana calmly. She flipped up her hood once more.

They got up and made their way to the entrance way; to put their barricade back in the items' rightful spots.

Then they started to make their way out of the church.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe tiredly, laid on the roof, still in her Dire Wolf form. Her eyes half open groggily. She had her head still laying on her paws as she watched the sun start to slowly rise.

She had long since watched the last of the wild ones vacate the streets and run back into the woods.

She sighed tiredly.

"I'm going to need a nap later... These sleepless nights are going to wear on me pretty soon...", she thought tiredly.

Her ears twitched as she heard the church doors creak open.

She lifted her head and looked down to see the two figures of Max and the Huntress leaving the building and racing across the parking lot.

She watched them reach the side walk and she slowly stood up; her tired muscles briefly twitched at her back.

She focused in on Max's figure, a little sadly. Then closed her eyes.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max chased after Dana when she slowed down to a stop and looked a bit alert. She furrowed her brow and had a weird feeling on her back.

She quickly glanced back at the Church's roof.

But she saw nothing there. A light morning wind played with her bangs.

She looked around on all levels of the building's roof, but still saw nothing. She looked skeptical a moment.

"Max ! Come on ! We need to move"! Called Dana. She paused and was looking back from further up the sidewalk.

Max snapped out of it and looked back at Dana.

"Right, sorry. Coming", called Max. She ran after Dana once more and they both kept running toward the school.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe stood in her human form, hands pocketed as she leaned against the church's far side wall in the shadows.

Her eyes were closed calmly.

She opened her eyes once more and looked around the corner of the wall.

She watched Max slowly disappear from her sight.

Then looking down and closing her eyes once more. She took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Taking one of the white sticks in her mouth, she lit it up and slipped the box and lighter back into her pockets.

Then stuffed her hands into her pockets once more and pushed herself away from the wall and walked out from behind the wall; making her own way to the sidewalk, slowly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dana and Max managed to reach the Academy campus in relatively good time, since they didn't have to fight this time.

They snuck their way back to the dorms and waited for the shutters to lift up.

"Alright Max, remember, last night is our little secret. Okay"? Asked Dana quietly.

Max nodded.

"I won't say anything...", Max replied quietly.

They heard the shutters start to obnoxiously lift and cringed at the sound.

"Ugh, will I ever get used to that sound"? Asked Max.

"Fuck no...I'm going on year five... But hey, you'll never need to fight with an alarm clock again, so thats great, isn't it"? Asked Dana a little teasingly.

"I'm not so sure", grumbled Max.

Dana chuckled and pat her on the back.

Then they quickly and quietly slipped inside the doors.

They went to their separate rooms with a quick wave to each other. They shut their doors.

Max dropped herself tiredly onto her bed. She sighed.

"Go to splash my face, and I end up locked outside and spending the night in a church with a cheerleader vigilante... The shower room is like seven feet from my dorm room and around the corner...", mumbled Max quietly.

"Well, time to have a perfectly normal day at school; as though I was never outside all night in a storm, fighting werewolves with Van Helsing...", sighed Max pushing herself up and climbing off her bed.

She halfheartedly stretched. Then instantly regretted the strain on her shoulder. She cursed under her breath.

"Guess the bone is still sore and likely bruised...", muttered Max quietly rubbing gently at her shoulder.

She made her way to her closet for fresh clothes, well what bit of her wardrobe she had. She looked at the lackluster remainder of clothing.

"I really should raid a thrift store soon, like I originally planned...I'm running out of clothes to wear... And with all the blood I've seen... They aren't lasting much longer...", she sighed quietly.

She grabbed a set of clothes and snatched up her containers of shampoo and conditioner. Then made her way to the door.

Exiting, she pulled her door shut and made her way to the shower room.

She snuck inside and quickly checked the room cautiously.

Once she confirmed she was alone, she made her way to the farthest shower and entered; pulling the curtain closed behind herself.

She put the new clothes on a shelf with the hair products. Max moved to undress and paused.

"...I don't usually shower in my clothes, but I should wash off this blood, or at least try to. Something tells me the laundromat won't turn a blind eye to a teenager giving them blood stained clothes...In the middle of a werewolf infestation...", thought Max calmly.

She turned the shower handle and turned on the warm water and let it re-hydrate and wash off the blood. She used the bloody clothes to scrub themselves free of the blood stains.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe walked alone on the nearly empty streets. Anyone that was out, paid her no mind.

After all, by this point her white muscle shirt, was no longer one hundred percent white; it was a brownish dark red.

Thanks to the heavy rain the previous night having rinsed off most of of the blood; her shirt pretty much resembled a tai dye pattern.

No one could really tell it was stained by her own blood from last night.

Though Chloe could still feel a couple wounds on her back that hadn't entirely sealed, but they were minor.

Chloe walked along lost in thought, her cigarette having already been put out a block ago behind her.

She wasn't entirely aware of her surroundings as her thoughts wandered to Max every so often. As well as all of her fights last night.

She remembered the cold wind and rain vividly as she recalled scrapping with wild ones...

The memories of the fangs flashing, the snarling, the roars of pain. Droplets of blood spraying in all directions; she recalled the bites on her scruff, the hard impact of being slammed to the concrete.

The memories blinked through her mind like a twisted slideshow.

The wild ones just kept coming, one after the other and she fought them all, she needed to...Or they could've stumbled across Max and that other human.

Against her will she imagined the outcome of them finding Max.

Chloe closed her eyes and covered them, along with the semi dark circles under them, with her palm tightly; trying to shake the images away. She grit her teeth.

"No damn it...Stop...She's fine... Calm down", She muttered irritably. Her heart still pounded thickly in her ribs...

Then other thoughts slowly faded into her mind, things she never saw before.

She imagined them, her eyes blurred and zoomed in on Max on the ground, the other human over her.

"...What... the fuck..." ? Asked Chloe quietly, opening her eyes half way, furrowing her brows in confusion.

She saw a flash of her claws swiping at the woman. Then another of her striking her and throwing her far.

Then she saw herself looking down at the woman on the ground unconscious.

Then she saw Max, arms spread, standing between her blurred vision and the woman on the ground.

"Chloe stop" ! Max's voice echoed, but it sounded low; almost muffled and distant.

Then her thoughts were torn away by the sound of something jingling nearby.

Chloe uncovered her eyes and stopped. She followed the sound.

She looked over and she froze; her eyes wide. Then they darkened.

A middle aged woman was fumbling with some keys in front of a restaurant door.

She had almost ash-blonde hair, in a high partial bun, wearing a blue blouse and skirt to match.

"Darn it. You'd think by now I'd know which key is what...", the woman muttered in a southern belle accent.

Chloe watched the woman and felt a low growl building in her throat, her eyes narrowing a bit.

Chloe subconsciously gripped a scar on her arm, which almost felt like it was burning.

Her grip slowly strengthened until her nails pierced the skin and started a thin trail of blood down her arm.

She had her teeth tight together.

The woman, then paused and blinked uncertainly, she straightened up and reached a hand to the back of her neck.

She quickly turned around and looked both ways in the street.

But saw no one. She stepped away from the door.

"Hello"? She asked curiously.

Upon the roof of a building across the street; Chloe walked on, hands pocketed. Her eyes were shadowed over, a frown on her lips.

The woman continued to search the area.

"Is anybody there"? The Woman asked.

Though she received no answer.

"I must be startin' to lose my mind...", the Woman stated quietly before returning to unlocking the diner door.

Chloe put distance between them, then jumped back down on to the ground and continued walking.

Though a couple blocks down, she became alert and stopped .

She looked up at a man, standing in the middle of her path, wearing a leather jacket and thick gray jeans. He had short ash blonde hair and a small beard to match.

A fairly large brown dog sat at his side. He didn't move any closer to her and crossed his arms.

Chloe approached him. But kept some space between them.

"Frank...", greeted Chloe calmly.

"Chloe. Glad I ran into you", he greeted back almost charmingly.

"What do you want"? She asked firmly.

"Permission. If thats alright. Pompidou and I need to restock our supplies. And as we both know, what we need, is on your turf...", He stated looking serious and calm.

Chloe sighed closing her eyes. She continued walking passed him.

"Granted. Do what you need to do but don't linger beyond sundown...", answered Chloe firmly as she walked off.

"Thanks kid", he replied with an amused smirk closing his eyes.

Then he walked on continuing on the path and passing the threshold he had been keeping distance from.

The dog followed after him.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

It wasn't long before Chloe was walking through the forest, hands still in her pockets. Her nail induced scratches on her arm were still trying to seal.

She came across another waterfall, more narrow than her previous bear fight's back ground.

The waterfall was clearer, and thinner than the last. It poured into a well shaded clear water pond.

Many tall trees circled it, their branches of pine needles, provided a high roof to the pond; with each gentle breeze, the shadows of the branches danced and swayed along the water's surface.

Chloe jumped up onto the large row of rocks next to the falls and looked at the water flowing calmly and naturally.

She watched the water splash onto the moss-covered rocks below it; spraying off in all directions. It streamed smoothly down the sides of the stones as well.

Chloe stepped onto the wet rocks under the waterfall and let the cold water run over her heated skin, briefly; before she noticed a cave behind the water and side stepped inside it casually.

It was decent sized a little rounded out, but had a slightly narrow opening to it.

She took off her beanie and muscle shirt, dropping them to the dry cave floor; then she stepped under the falls again and washed her minor back cuts as they slowly sealed.

She faced the cave, and pressed her left hand to the corner of the rock wall by the cave.

The water streamed coldly down her bared skin.

She closed her eyes and hung her head; The cool liquid splashed against her neck and then flowed through her blue hair, and it's magenta top.

She relaxed, enjoying the showering refreshment, breathing contently through the icy sensation pricking her scarred, battle honed skin.

The water rained into all her remaining wounds and rushed down her body in a fast fading crimson tinge; before long, even if the water was connecting with the open marks, it ran clear as it washed down her body.

Chloe opened her eyes partially and sighed lightly as she gazed at the hydration splashing down around her boots on the moss covered stone beneath them.

The water rapidly dripped off her brow, dragging strands of her hair to hang passed her eyes, streaming beside them.

She was indifferent to it, too lost in thought.

She glanced up above the falls, letting it race down her front clearing out any missed scratches.

She watched a lone eagle circle in the blue and gray above her. Subtly hinting her of her own sinking sense of loneliness...

Chloe faced back to the cave in front of her, eyes closed and frowned lightly.

She pulled her hand back from the wall and stepped back inside the cave and grabbed her discarded clothes.

She rinsed them of the blood under the cold water, as much as she could.

Then put them on once more and leapt out onto the dryer rocks along the pond shore and dropped down on the grass behind them; shoving her hands into her pockets once again and walking off; her eyes closed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max stealthily snuck away from the shower room with the wrung out clothes folded in her arms.

She now wore a black t-shirt with a white moth design on it and some grey jeans.

She quickly returned to her dorm room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

She dropped the clothes and towels into the hamper and went to her desk to grab her camera bag.

She paused and looked at Chloe's black leather jacket draped over the back of her desk chair. She saddened and reached over; picking it up and gazing at it.

"Chloe... She was so, quiet last night... Sad almost, then she got so angry and aggressive... Protective too... At least, I think thats why she acted out...", Max thought sadly.

"What is going on in her head ? I wish she'd talk to me... But I guess thats selfish of me; how many times could she have needed to talk to me before, for five years and I wasn't there... I lost that right a long time ago...", mumbled Max regretfully and sadly.

After a moment, she slipped Chloe's jacket on, since her own jacket was slightly worse for wear from last night with the now faded blood stains.

Then she pulled on her camera bag over her neck and shoulder and gathered up her phone and ipod from her nightstand, equipping them.

Hesitantly she attempted to text Chloe again, only to be informed for the umpteenth time that it failed to deliver; though she knew the result was likely to repeat, she still attempted once more to call her and it wouldn't connect.

She sighed pocketing her phone and checking her schedule.

"Looks like I have a spare block first thing in the morning... Meaning I could have slept in... Then again I did still need to get back and sneak in before anyone else was up... And somehow I think people would be suspicious of a teen napping under the church bleachers covered In blood...", muttered Max.

She sighed and left her room, shutting and locking the door.

She yawned tiredly and started making her way down the hallway; when she was grabbed by the arm. Instantly jolted awake; before she could even look at her assailant, she was dragged into another room.

The door shut, trapping her. She was thrown onto a couch and quickly sat up trying to get her bearings frantically; when she was pinned to the back of the couch and locked eyes with...

A glaring Kate.

"You know too much"! Kate declared darkly.

Max swallowed nervously.

"Now Kate, Max has promised me, that she'd keep it a secret. Lets be civil", replied Dana calmly stepping out from the corner of the room; her arms crossed.

Kate glanced back at her with a beaming smile.

"Oh I know~ I've just always wanted to say that to someone"~ She teased innocently and gave Max space.

Dana and Max sweat-drops. Then Dana cleared her throat lightly.

"Right... Anyway. Max we can't have last night repeating. I don't want you out there with me again. Its too dangerous; especially if you show sympathy for the enemy like you did with that giant dire. It just can't happen", stated Dana firmly.

"That said... You're staying inside tonight, thats it, no discussion. Understood"? Asked Dana calmly and sternly.

"R-right... the, enemy...", mumbled Max quietly looking down. She gripped the couch seat tightly.

"Max, what were you thinking ? Those monsters are evil incarnate; why would you protect one"? Asked Kate.

Max sighed in slight exasperation. She stood up , closing her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking alright. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone; and I won't follow again, sorry for giving you two grief... Am I free to go now officers"? Asked Max a little colder than she intended, making her way to the door.

Dana and Kate watched her, a little stunned. Dana stepped toward her a bit.

"Max we're only trying to protect you", She tried.

"Yeah you're not the only ones; I know I scream damsel in distress...", sighed Max she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, for snapping I just... Never mind. Thank you for your concerns, I do actually appreciate them...", replied Max calmer.

She left shutting the door behind her. Dana and Kate looked at each other worriedly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max sighed, opening her eyes a bit as she looked down.

"I can't believe that pissed me off so much...", thought Max sadly.

She then started once more making her way through the hall, again losing herself in her thoughts.

"But still, Chloe is not a monster"! Thought Max defensively.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe in dire wolf form, out in the forest still; tore apart some bunnies she found and ate hungrily.

She paused and looked around. Ears twitching slightly.

"I swear it just felt like someone was talking about me a moment there... My ears are burning...", She thought.

Her tail flicked a bit.

Then she shook out her golden brown mane and continued ripping open and devouring her breakfast.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

The day carried on slowly. Max was quiet and kept to herself mostly; every so often trying to contact Chloe again, in the off chance something changed.

When Chloe ran off last night to distract the wild ones, Max still had the distant fighting sounds ringing in her ears; there was no way Chloe fought that hard and got away without injury...

So despite it seeming like a lost cause trying to get a hold of her, she still tried out of worry and hope.

But she still gave up after a couple failures, but not permanently of course. The situation still frustrated and depressed her though.

At lunch time she didn't eat her food, and simply leaned her elbow on the table; resting her cheek in her raised up palm.

She pushed the food around the lunch box in an uninterested manner. She sat alone at a lunch table, ignoring the other talkative students in the room with her.

"I really screwed things up with Chloe... I can't blame her for being pissed at me... I wish there was something I could do to earn back her trust and friendship... But what the hell can I do, if I can't even get her to talk to me...", Max thought sadly.

Her train of thought was mildly interrupted by, Dana, Kate and Juliet sitting down with her at the table. She spared them a glance and weak smile, before staring down at her food again.

They looked between each other in confusion before looking to Max again.

"Max you okay"? Asked Juliet worriedly.

"I'm fine...", Max replied indifferently.

"You, sure about that"? Asked Juliet lightly.

"Yep... Sorry just, feel like zoning out today thats all. It happens", replied Max calmly trying to get the subject to drop.

"Er... O- kay...If you ever need to talk, we're here for you", replied Juliet skeptically but taking the hint that talking was not an interest to the photographer.

Max nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it...", She replied calmly, still not taking her eyes off the food she played with.

Dana and Kate watched her regretfully, thinking back to their morning exchange with Max, but were unsure if them saying anything would change Max's mood, so they kept quiet and decided to give her space.

It wasn't long before lunch ended, the other three had talked among themselves, and did try to include Max, but she didn't give any lengthy replies; too wrapped up in her worry for Chloe.

Max was first to get up and gather her things.

"See ya later... Sorry for being a buzzkill today, I'll make it up to you some time", stated Max quietly and still distant.

"No worries Max, we get it. Hope things get better soon", replied Juliet.

"Thanks, I hope so too", replied Max quietly. She walked off looking down, giving a halfhearted wave, and they watched her worriedly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max sat through Science class with the same enthusiasm.

She'd been ignoring Nathan and Victoria along with their posse, all day.

She was partnered by Ms. Grant, with Warren and Brooke for an experiment.

Brooke was rather bored with it since she preferred technical science. Warren was acting like a know it all, that could kinda back it up. He watched Max.

"Yo, you doing okay ? You look totally out of it", He commented.

Max shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I'm not really feeling it today...", replied Max calmly.

She did attempt to get interested on the work, not wanting her partners to have to carry her through it, but it was hard to focus.

Warren kept trying to cheer her up, or get her to talk while they performed the science experiment.

Brooke wasn't very thrilled and returned the cold shoulder to Max.

Though Max tried, she really just didn't care about school work today and would catch herself glancing to the pocket that held her phone.

"Desperate times", Warren stated. He pulled the beaker over to him and grabbed a couple different vials of liquid, popping off the corks.

"Wait Warren-", Brooke alerted along with Max looking to him.

He poured some of the vials into the beaker of other powders.  
There was a moderate explosion of smoke. Everyone else gasped at the sound also looking over to the puff of smoke.

When it cleared, Warren grinned at Max, with pink powder covering his hair and face, some even clinging into the shape of a partial mustache and goatee. His face glittered somewhat.

Brooke groaned and face-palmed. Max looked on in shock then gradually started to laugh quietly, covering her mouth. Warren just grinned more as if he just won the lottery.

Then a shadow over-lapped him. He froze and slowly looked up at Ms. Grant standing over him, arms crossed. He laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh... Sorry, Ms. Grant", he stated.

Ms. Grant shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Honestly Warren, if you put as much effort into your work as you do into being a class clown, you'd have earned that A+ by now. Now get a fresh beaker and try again", stated Ms. Grant in slight amusement.

"Worth it", Warren lightly chuckled. The rest of the class seemed to start laughing louder.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ 

Frank sat at a diner calmly eating a bowl of beans. Multiple bags of groceries and a few other supplies, sat next to him in the booth and under the table.

He finished up and dropped some bills on the table.

"It broke again ? Thats the third time this month...", He heard one of the waitresses speak up in a southern Belle accent.

He paused, glancing over to the counter at the waitress speaking to a dish-boy.

"Yeah. But I can stay after to finish up", the man offered.

"No no, I'll stay, you go on home to your family George. I'll, think of somethin'", The woman replied.

Frank watched the man walk away and the woman ran a hand through her hair, with the other hand to her hip.

"Better see if Joel can come in tomorrow and have a look again...", She mumbled to herself.

Frank closed his eyes and gathered up his things and headed out.

The woman noticed.

"Thank you sir, please come back around sometime", she called cheerfully with a smile.

Frank waved. "Thanks for the grub", he stated casually.

Then left, instantly greeted by a big brown dog outside. The dog was immediately walking right by his leg as he walked down the side walk.

Frank reached down and pat the pup's head, before walking on with his bags.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

When class ended, Max left slowly but fairly instantly; She was still troubled by Chloe's silence.

She walked through the halls and Warren ran up beside her, touching her shoulder.

Max paused to look at him.

"Hey Max, um wanna come and hang out with Brooke and I after school"? Asked Warren.

Max looked over at Brooke, who was leaning against the wall, in her usual grey hoodie, red jeans.

Her brown eyes were subtle as they glared behind her glasses. Her long black hair with red streaks, held up in it's usual long ponytail.

Her arms crossed and her Caucasian skinned hands gripping tightly at her opposite arms.

"I'm willing to wager, the hang out was his plan and only his...", thought Max awkwardly. 

She directed her attention back to the brown haired, Caucasian skinned boy in front of her; wearing his usual long sleeved green shirt with white sleeves and dark brown loose jeans.

His brown eyes looked at her hopefully, and eager. She became more aware of the lack of space between them. Now Brooke's cold shoulder was starting to make even more sense to Max as she clued in.

"Oh... Could he be... But we've only just started talking today... Yeah we met before but...", thought Max awkwardly.

Max stepped back from him.

"Um sorry, but I can't today; just kinda want to be on my own for awhile, no offense. But Thanks anyway and thank you for making me laugh earlier, I uh appreciate it", Max replied.

She saw the sinking disappointment on his face. "Oh...", he replied.

"Y-yeah, I'm really sorry. Just, going through some drama. But I do appreciate the offer", replied Max quickly a bit nervous.

She turned away and walked on. He watched her leave and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"O-kay, well if you change your mind. Let us know", he called.

"I will", replied Max waving back at him. She rounded the corner.

Brooke came up beside him. "Come on Warren, we'll be late for class", she stated calmly, but a bit bitterly.

"R-Right", he agreed. They both walked back the other way.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ 

Max's last class passed by even slower. Zachery and Logan were sitting next to her on either side; but keeping space between them.

Max felt their eyes on her, she rolled hers. She focused on her work, they didn't do the same.

By class end she got up abruptly, gathering her stuff up, her eyes closed in irritation.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer creeps", she stated in annoyance.

She left and they glared sharply after her.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Its nearly dusk as Chloe walked the streets. She was lost in thoughts about Max again.

"Yo Chloe... Come over here a sec kid...", Frank's voice called.

Chloe froze her step, snapping out of her thoughts and looked over to her right.

She saw Frank leaning against a wall deep in the shadows of an alleyway. He was playing with his switch blade knife, keeping his attention on it.

His dog sat down by his far side, panting. The bags of supplies were placed around him.

Chloe glanced around for onlookers, before pocketing her hands and walking into the alley, approaching him. She stopped in front of the dealer.

"What do you want man..."? Asked Chloe indifferently.

Frank kept his eyes on his blade.

"A curtsy call... Your old lady is workin' overtime today. Doesn't look like she'll be getting home before the sun sets. Whether you care or not is up to you kid, but I thought I'd let you know; call it thanks for lettin' Pompidou and I dine on your turf today", He stated calmly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes a bit at the mention of her mother. Frank however wasn't listening for an answer.

He pushed away from the wall, put away his blade and gathered his bags again; then walked off down the alley, his dog following at his side.

"There you go. See ya around kid. Don't get yourself killed", he called back with a halfhearted wave.

Chloe watched him go until he was out of sight.

She glanced up at the sky starting to change colour. Then turned away closing her eyes and walking back out of the alley.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max went straight to her dorm room and shut herself inside; she had dodged as many people including her friends, as possible.

She knew her mood would be questioned, and she really didn't want to keep answering...

She propped her bag down on her bed and placed her phone on the desk, nearby where she would sit. Taking off Chloe's leather jacket and draping it over the chair.

She took out her books and note paper from her bag and went to her desk and got started working; though she'd glance to her phone every so often, even as the shutters lowered...

After a time; She shook her head and slammed her pencil down; getting up and went back to her bed where her bag was and fell back onto the mattress bitterly.

"Give it a rest Max she's never going to message you or call... Just give up already you desperate idiot, this is just fuckin sad...", She muttered sadly and bitterly.

She held her hands over her closed eyes and slowly slid them up and over her short brown hair. Then she let her hands drop to her sides and her left hand bumped her bag.

She looked to it, her expression saddened further and she sat up; pulling the bag closer and rooting through it.

She took out a hard cover book, pushing aside the bag and holding the book, titled Memories, in front of herself.

Slowly she opened it to the first page; looking at the picture of her and Chloe when they were children.

Chloe was six, Max was five. They were smiling big, embracing each other, Chloe in a t-shirt and shorts; Max in overalls and a t-shirt.

Max gave a sad smile as she flipped through the pages of pictures; lingering on each page.

She started hearing the wild ones waking up and plugged in her headphones; turning on some nostalgic songs.

Max turned the page and paused on a picture of them at their old tree fort. The picture's lighting saying it was close to night fall.

They were getting ready to climb the ladder, Chloe was half way up it, hanging off with one hand, her other giving a thumbs up, she had a sarcastic smug grin on her face.

Max was taking one step on a lower plank on the rope ladder. Both looking at the camera, Max smiling happily with a goofy grin.

Chloe was fourteen and a half, Max was thirteen and a bit. It was the fifth to last time they were in that tree house together. Long before William's death.

Max recalled it was William that took that photo. It was the night they wanted to sleepover in their tree fort in the woods.

William had set up his own camping area out in front of the tree house, in fact some of his navy blue tent was visible at the picture's corner.

Max smiled nostalgically as the memory of that night played through her mind.

The games they played. Though suddenly Max recalled something else and felt her cheeks heat up instantly.

"Wait wasn't that when..."? She mumbled to herself. Then she silenced herself blushing more.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Joyce was practically speed walking down the street carrying her bag. Her eyes darting around everywhere as dusk spilled in.

"Darn it, if I had known it would take this long to get this far, I'd have camped out in the Two Whales. Figures David's car is up on blocks at a time like this", she muttered.

She could see the house coming into view, but knew there were eyes on her. She could hear the swift movements, and banging sounds every so often behind her.

She reached the driveway and froze at the sound of fast paw prints. She looked back and saw a black, scarred Dire wolf racing up to her in hunting mode.

She saw hybrids leaping on to other houses in the distance, trying to dig their way in through the roofs.

Joyce quickly bolted towards the front door and banged on it.

"David ! David Open the door"! She called in a panic.

She saw the dire wolf was feet away and lunging, she quickly sidestepped out of the path, and it bashed it's body against the door but instantly, turned to her and stalked after her again.

Joyce turned to run but froze her first step as a wild hybrid towered her snarling.

It swiped and she bailed to the side fast, but it's claws sliced open her hair tie.

Her ash-blonde hair sprawled loose over her back as she cried out in fear.

She landed hard on the ground, but didn't linger, as quickly as she could, she was back up and trying to run.

"David"! She called out fearfully.

Another hybrid and dire wolf blocked her path. She stopped and looked around as the four cornered her in the middle of her own yard.

She frantically looked for an opening, but every direction led to her seeing gaping open jaws or bright feral eyes.

One of the hybrids took one final step closer, when it was slammed to the ground by a massive Dire wolf.

It snarled and yelped in pain, it's comrades quickly snapped attention to the fight; until blood splattered as it's throat was ripped out.

The others gathered, snarled angrily as the massive golden brown nearly beige dire wolf turned to face them, it's mouth bloodied, its spiky bangs tipped blue and magenta.

Joyce stepped back and was horrified at the gruesome scene.

The massive dire didn't wait for the other three to react and lunged at them, biting into them and throwing them into each other and into the ground.

They yelped in pained panic, snarling and growling, trying to defend themselves.

The golden dire wasted no time drawing pint after pint of blood.

One of the other dire wolves, the scarred black one, managed to escape and ran off limping in terror.

The other two were torn apart mercilessly.

Once they were motionless; The golden Dire's eyes locked onto the fleeing black one and sprinted after it, pouncing onto it's back, slamming it to the road and ripping out it's throat; finishing it.

The golden dire stepped off the limp corpse panting, blood dripping from it's muzzle, it's shoulders heaving with each breath.

It turned back to Joyce and cautiously walked back over, Joyce was frozen in shock at the slaughter she just witnessed.

The dire wolf stood in front of her, standing to its full height.

Joyce snapped out of it and craned her neck to look up at the wolf, the moonlight silhouetting it from behind.

"I 'spose you wanna eat me in their place"? Joyce asked angrily and fearfully as she knelt quickly and grabbed a good size rock and threw it at the wolf.

It pegged the dire wolf in the forehead and it staggered back with a yelp of pain, growling. It shook its head as if trying to shake off the pain.

It regained its composure and stared her down coldly a moment, Joyce staring it in the eyes with a fiery hatred. Then it turned it's back on her.

"I'll pass thanks. Traitors give me indigestion", Growled Chloe coldly and bitterly.

Joyce's eyes widened in realization.

"Ch-Chloe"? She asked uncertainly.

She steps toward her, reaching out.

Chloe's eyes alert and she sharply glares back at Joyce, her head instantly bowed and fangs bared as she snarled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"! She snapped coldly and angrily over her snarling.

Joyce freezes, stepping back.

"Just because I saved you, it doesn't mean a damn thing has changed ! I'll give you a pass for the rock just now, but I will NEVER forget, that you tried to kill me", Chloe snaps angrily.

"Chloe I-", Joyce tried to speak.

"SHUT UP ! I don't want to hear your sorries, or your excuses"! Chloe snapped cutting her off.

Chloe stepped away and turned to face her.

"That bastard had hurt me in so many ways, I showed you the evidence. You. Did. Nothing"! Growled Chloe angrily.

All her years of rage bubbled into the pit of her chest, choking her.

"I stood up for myself, one time ! And I'm labeled the monster for it ! YOU'RE MY MOTHER ! And you, YOU SHOT ME, for PROTECTING myself, when you wouldn't"! Snapped Chloe, her voice starting to break.

"Do you, have any idea how much that hurt !? Do you have any idea what it felt like ?! To have your own mother try to kill you"?! Called Chloe. Tears started to swell in the corners of her dire wolf eyes.

Joyce lowered her hand looking regretful.

Chloe's tension relaxed as the tears started to slip free.

"You're... My mother...", Chloe states in a softer sad tone. The tears started to burn her eyes as a thick lump seemed to manifest itself in her throat.

Joyce tried again to approach Chloe, reaching out to her. Chloe was hesitant, but then after a minute, she cautiously approached her a few steps.

The house door busted open and a man stormed out with his shot gun.

"JOYCE ! Hurry get in the house ! I've got it in my sights"! He hollered and took aim at Chloe.

Chloe alerted as did Joyce and they snapped their attention to him.

"David NO"! Joyce called out.

But the gun clicked and a bang rang out.

The narrow pointed bronze bullet drilled into Chloe's shoulder and she cried out with a yelp, staggering back.

Blood streamed down her foreleg and she painfully hovered that paw, eyes closed tight from the pain.

Joyce looked back.

"Chloe-", She barely got out before Chloe shook her head and ran off again down the road and into the night.

A stray tear catching on the wind and flying behind her as she ran away.

Joyce teared up and reached after her, trying to take chase; when David grabbed her arm and hurried her inside as more wild werewolves gathered at the sound. The door slammed shut and locked; the shutters instantly lowered.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

With blood leaking down from the wound, Chloe changes to hybrid form and pries out the bullet throwing it to the ground.

She climbs up a tree, high and changes back to her human form, gripping her bloody arm, with thin tears streaming down her face.

As the wound starts sealing, Chloe reaches the gripping hand up to her beanie and threads her bloody fingers through her bangs, eyes closed. Shadow cast down over them, hiding them.

"Every... Fucking...", she starts choking up a bit.

"TIME"! She yells in a growl, thrusting her hand from her hair, clenching it and smashing the side of the fist into the tree behind her, hard, creating a deep dent in the bark.

Soon some blood streams from her fist's side and down the rough bark. She's panting angrily from the adrenaline; ignoring the bark biting into her hand sharply.

A light tremble in her hand and arm.

The bullet wound sealed up and scarred. Chloe looks to it blankly. Then away.

"Great... Another one for the collection...", she muttered solemnly, brushing her fingers over her previous bullet scar; then gripping her hand over the newest one.

"Guess its my fault... Should've known that every time I go near her... I'll be shot... I'm done trying...", she sighed bitterly.

She wiped away the tears she felt on her face and took a deep inhale and looked up at the moon through the gaps in the branches and tree leaves.

"I need to kill something...", she growled angrily and jumped down from the tree and landed in Dire Wolf form and walking off back toward the town, angrily.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max flipped another page in the photo album, smiling at a picture of her and Chloe secretly eating cookies they had, relieved, from the not so cleverly hidden treasure jar in Max's house when they were way younger.

Little had they known, Max's father was hiding nearby grinning and capturing the thieves red handed on film.

Max chuckled at that memory.

She remembered her dad winked at them and told them "As far as mommy will know, I gave them to you".

Max shook her head; much like William, her own dad, Ryan, always took her and Chloe's side in things.

Then Max felt a sharp pang in her chest, and she paused her album browsing; a sick feeling starting in her stomach.

She looked at Chloe's image in the picture worriedly.

Then glanced to her phone.

"Is she okay..."? She thought worriedly.

She closed her eyes, and shook her head, ridding it of the thought; but the knots in her stomach weren't leaving.

"No, come on Max, Chloe's fine... She can handle herself, she took on four of those wild ones at once before, right ? You saw it, she knows how to defend herself... So... why do I feel so fucking worried right now..."? Max mumbled to herself.

She took as calming a breath as she could manage. Then returned to browsing the book.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was mauling wild ones in Hybrid form; one hybrid attempted to flee from her but Chloe chased it down in Dire Wolf, she tackled it hard to the ground and clamped her jaws around it's neck and shook it around.

She threw it aside, it was motionless for a moment, deep puncture wounds in it's neck. Chloe stared it down and stalked over to it.

Just as it flinched, she stepped onto it's back hard with her full dire weight, a deep crack sounded and the hybrid yowled out in agony, only to be silenced by a swift decapitation.

Chloe watched the head roll to the curb and stood over the limp corpse.

Her ears twitched in alert and she quickly jumped back as a silver bolt impaled the corpse.

She landed from her dodge and growled at Dana. The huntress approached her re-loading her crossbow and glaring sharply at Chloe.

"You're quick for your size... Good, that'll make it more fun to hunt your ass. You caught me off guard last night, mutt; but I had other concerns. Tonight will be different", stated Dana angrily.

Chloe bowed her head a bit, growling lowly at the huntress. Her eyes darted around the huntress, looking for a tag along.

"What are you looking around for dog breath ? Let me guess, the girl you tried to make an easy meal out of last night"? Asked Dana.

Chloe's ear twitched at the mention. Dana aimed her crossbow again.

"Well sorry to break it to you, she's not with me this time and won't be back outside to play anytime soon, I won't allow it", stated Dana sharply. She pulled the trigger and Chloe quickly dodged the next projectile.

Chloe watched her carefully, relaxing at the words. "Good, Max is safe...". She thought calmly.

"But of course, that also means, theres no one here to stop me from putting you down ! A werewolf your size is a bigger threat to every living in Arcadia"! Called Dana.

She ran forward shooting a third bolt at Chloe, immediately following it with a few silver stars.

Chloe dodged them in repeated succession. They impaled the cement in a zigzag line.

Dana continued advancing on her. Chloe kept avoiding her attacks, not making any of her own.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck ! She's human, I can't hurt her. I've gotta run"! Thought Chloe anxiously as she continued to dodge.

She turned tail and started to run off.

"Oh no you don't"! Called Dana. She reached into her cloak and pulled out rope attached to small but heavy iron balls, and threw them as hard as she could.

They went flying through the air, spiraling rapidly and snagged Chloe's back legs, entangling them and forcing Chloe to hit the concrete in a rough slide on her face.

She yelped out painfully. Dana was quick to close the gap.

Chloe was panting from the running, but her ears instantly perked in alarm and she lifted her head to look back at Dana approaching her with a silver short sword drawn.

Chloe struggled against the rope in vain. But heard Dana nearly over top of her.

She quickly rolled herself to the side. Dana's blade clanged against the ground.

Chloe leaned down and bit through the rope tangling her legs, snapping it; instantly getting up again, in time to evade backwards from a swing of the blade.

Dana didn't let up. She forced Chloe further and further into the defensive; making her back away more and more.

"I have to do something"! Thought Chloe desperately.

She quickly launched forward changing into hybrid and grabbing Dana by the arm that held the blade. She lifted her up by it. Dana struggled.

"I'm not-", Chloe tried to speak.

Dana was already pulling something out of her cloak with the free hand. She swiftly threw the mace powder into Chloe's face.

Chloe yelped out closing her eyes painfully, and instinctively tossing Dana aside so she could rub the red powder from her face.

Dana landed in a sliding kneel and panted, rubbing at her sore arm.

Chloe brushed the powder from her face as she staggered around, disoriented.

Dana got up and rushed her again, wielding the sword.

Chloe barely managed to regain her sight, before she started to evade Dana again.

She kept redirecting Dana's attacks to the side, occasionally shoving Dana herself to the side. But the cheerleader turn vigilante was relentless.

Chloe changed into her dire wolf form again, and once more attempted to retreat, but Dana cut off her path with more throwing stars; forcing Chloe to back away to avoid them as they swiftly impaled the ground.

Dana took note of their surroundings and smirked. She changed up her attack style as she once more got in front of Chloe, swiping the blade at her legs repeatedly.

Chloe stumbled around trying to avoid them.

Chloe soon noticed Dana's movements were off, and felt her senses go on high alert.

She froze her own movements and quickly glanced behind herself at a silver barricaded shop window, a foot away. Silver spikes lined the windowsill, jutting out toward her. They glowed very faintly.

"Shit. She's trying to trap me"! Thought Chloe in alarm.

She looked back ahead and saw Dana mere feet away from her and lunging with her sword. Chloe's eyes widened.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

A loud roar of agony tore through the sky.

Max jumped ripping out her head phones and getting up, inevitably dropping the album from her lap.

"Holy shit ! What was that"?! Asked Max in alarm, looking around. Her heart was racing, a cold chill cradled her spine; and she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"That sounded really close", stated Max fearfully. She clutched at her chest, trying to calm herself down.

She looked back at the dropped photo album and knelt down; picking it up slowly.

She looked at a picture of a fourteen year old Chloe and her thirteen year old self, focusing on Chloe's image in it.

"Please be okay...", she mumbled sadly and worriedly .

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dana stood, calmly panting, blood dripping from her short sword as she looked down at the massive dire wolf by the shop.

It lay un-moving.

She swiped the blade to the side, maintaining a grip on it, letting the blood splash off the silver blade and onto the pavement.

She sheathed the steaming sword, looking at the deep wound on the beast, as it also let off steam.

"Pathetic, even the biggest one is a light weight after all", stated Dana.

She closed her eyes and started walking away.

The massive dire shifted and slowly stood up.

Dana heard the shift and quickly looked back in alarm; only to be grabbed by the throat, by a massive hybrid and lifted to the air.

She gasped out painfully, grabbing it's arm tightly trying to loosen it's grip. One eye closed.

"In-Impossible ! You took a direct blow from silver ! In the chest ! You should be dead"! Dana managed to choke out as she struggled in vain.

The hybrid just growled lowly at her. The wound on it's chest had steam coming from it, and the blood leaked down it's tall torso; dripping to the ground. But the wound wasn't bubbling.

"It- Its adapted ! It can resist some effects of silver. Shit"! Thought Dana fearfully alarmed.

Chloe glared into her eyes sharply, her own eyes feral and hard, with a cold darkness to them.

She pulled Dana in close, baring her fangs. Dana's cloak swept back, then forward in the swift movement.

Dana eyed her fearfully. "It's going to kill me", She thought alarmed.

Chloe moved her free clawed hand, to deliver that fatal stab.

Then paused as Dana's cloak brushed close to her snout. Her eyes widened at an extra scent on it, hidden partially by incense, but faintly there.

"...Max"? Thought Chloe. She blinked, her eyes no longer feral, but calm and soft.

Dana looked at her in confusion. Chloe loosened her grip as she looked at Dana.

Chloe shook her head completely snapping out of it, pressing her free hand to her wounded chest; gritting her fangs painfully.

Chloe gently set Dana down, before backing up , cringing in pain. Then she turned away and ran off.

Dana did not pursue her, watching her leave, slowly lowering herself into a kneel, her heart still pounding hard in her chest, still in shock.

"Holy...Shit...", She thought fearfully.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe tore through the forest avoiding wild ones and soon breaking out of the woods into the clearing with the waterfall from earlier.

She quickly went under the falls, reverting to human form, tearing off her shirt and bracing against the rock wall; letting the cold water run over her gripped chest wound.

"Fuck this hurts ! Damn it"! She called out in pain, gritting her teeth.

She hung her head, her fingers dug into the rock wall tightly, drawing some blood from her fingertips as they burrowed into the stone.

Chloe stopped tensing her fingers and relaxed them. Her eyes solemn.

"I almost killed that girl... But then...", she stated uneasily.

Her eyes softened slightly, she stood under the falls in silence; closing her eyes.

"... Max...", she mumbled sadly.

She opened her eyes partially, looking down in thought, solemnly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max was back on her bed, looking through the photos in her album sadly.

She looked at a large photo of Chloe and her playing in their newly completed pirate tree fort; dressed as pirates and beaming with laughing smiles.

Her fingertips brushed lightly on the protected image.

"...Chloe...", Max mumbled sadly.

She felt herself start to tear up; her eyes burning softly with the fresh tears. 

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A Note from Pure Set~

Okay that took months, but that concludes Chapter 8~ Hopefully its now more memorable than originally how it was.

Hope you all enjoyed~ I apologize for the wait. Thank you for your patience.

Next Chapter is: Old Wounds

I'll get it out as soon as I can. But I do have a work schedule, and may have another one, since I've recently applied for a second job. So I will be busy, but I hope to find time for typing Chapter 9 out.

Please leave a review if you so choose; keeps me going.

I'll usually list story updates in this section of the chapters, or on my profile description. And occasionally I do go back and adjust some things in previous chapters. So keep an eye out for those too.

Take care~ Thank you again for your patience~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Old Wounds

When Dusk Falls  
Chapter 9: Old Wounds

Wednesday morning.

Max woke at the obnoxious sound of the shutters lifting. She lifted her head groggily.

She realized she'd fallen asleep on top of the photo album; on the last two pictures of her and Chloe.

She sighed and turned off her ipod, taking out the headphones and putting them aside.

She looked over the last couple pictures, one of their sleepover; than the other of that following morning's pancake breakfast making, taken hours before William's death.

She closed the book sadly; then got up to get ready for school.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe slowly shifted awake groggily.

The first thing she noticed was a cave wall and hard stone floor.

She heard a constant rumbling splashing sound, with a loud, fuzzy static noise.

She followed the noise to a pounding thin waterfall, splashing down onto a row of rocks out in front of a hole, or as she now pieced together; the entrance of the narrow cave in the forest.

Sighing, she sat herself up, leaving the muscle shirt and beanie she was apparently laying on, where they were.

Slowly she stood up and staggered a bit to the falls, catching herself against the wall.

Then getting her balance she approached the water and cupped her hands, letting it pool in her palms, and she drank the cold refreshing water and repeated until her thirst and craving for water was satisfied.

Then dipping forward she let the cold water splash on the back of her head and neck, to fully rouse her from sleep. She ran her hands through her blue hair with the magenta top.

Then backed up and shook her hair out a bit, before making her way to where she slept.

"Been awhile since I've crashed outside... Definitely as fun as I remembered... I'm going to need to nap...", she sighed tiredly.

She gathered up the clothes on the floor, pulling the beanie back on, but checking over the white shirt, examining the blood stains; she checked out her torso, verifying the previous wound had sealed up.

"First though, I better go get a change of clothes", she mumbled, before pulling the shirt on regardless and walking back out of the small cave.

Her clothes got soaked as she stepped out from it and under the falls; she pocketed her hands and scoured the area. The clear water pond, canopy of trees surrounding and shading it.

A light wind was currently brushing through the leaves.

"...Max would like this place... It would look great on film...", She muttered absentmindedly.

Then she closed her eyes frowning and making her way back to the shore and starting through the forest.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max exited her room, looking down.

She shut the door behind her and now sported a white t-shirt with a doe on it and grey frayed jeans and her usual converse sneakers; and Chloe's black leather jacket.

She began making her way through the hall when she heard Dana and Kate talking in Kate's room; she paused looking to the door.

Then got a little closer.

"You'd better wear my scarf today to hide that bruising around your neck. What exactly happened"? Asked Kate her voice muffled by the door.

"Thanks... Well, I ran into that massive dire wolf again", started Dana with a sigh, also muffled by the door.

Max furrowed her brow.

"I hope Dana is okay... But... that Massive dire wolf... Chloe is the only one I know of...", thought Max worriedly.

"I managed to corner it against a shop", Dana's voice continued.

Max felt a sinking feeling in her gut, raising a hand worriedly to her chest; she clutched it around her camera bag strap, against Chloe's jacket.

"It realized too late that it had no where to run and I put it down", stated Dana calmly.

Max covered a gasp her eyes widened fearfully. She shook her head, tearing up, stepping back.

She felt her heart drop down into her stomach with a stabbing pain.

"Chloe no. She can't... Then that sound last night... Oh god, Chloe", Max mumbled sickly and painfully, in a quiet tone.

The tears slipped down her cheeks like drops of fire. Max closed her eyes tightly, crying as silently as she could; bent over holding her stomach.

She shook her head in disbelief, but attempted to retreat to her room; when she barely heard a sigh.

"At least, thats what I thought, it took a direct blow to the chest with my silver blade; the wound was deep and it was on the ground. But the damn thing got up and grabbed me in it's hybrid form", stated Dana bitterly.

Max's eyes widened, she slowly straightened up. She felt a cooling relief wash through her; her heart still beat a little hard, and tears still slipped free a bit.

"She's alive ? Chloe is alive ! She's okay"! Max thought.

A strong sense of happiness over-coming her. She slowly smiled and wiped away her tears; giving a quiet, quick laugh at the ridiculousness of her believing otherwise.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"It got back up"? Asked Kate in disbelief, watching Dana pace the room, before returning to scarf hunting. Digging through her closet.

"Yeah, it seems to have adapted somehow. It's built a resistance against silver; it's not affected by it like the other mongrels we're used to. Which means, it's a bigger problem than I originally figured...", stated Dana looking a bit lost in thought briefly.

Her arms crossed.

"Regardless, it didn't kill me and ran off to lick it's wounds, but something was off about it...", Stated Dana firmly. She paused her pacing.

"What do you mean"? Asked Kate curiously. Her eyes lit up and she took out a bunch of scarves, and looked to Dana, before approaching with the pile.

"It really looked like it was going to kill me. I could've sworn my life passed before my eyes and everything; it pulled me to it's jaws, then just stopped... From vicious to... almost , calm in a way...", started Dana in a confused tone.

She looked to Kate's almost impish smile, sweat-dropping at the massive pile of scarves in the girl's arms.

Kate dropped the pile on the couch snatching one red scarf up, with weird looking cats on it; sticking out their tongues. Instantly she wrapped it around Dana's neck.

"Then it seemed to lose interest and dropped me, before taking off", finished Dana calmly. Slowly lifting the end of the scarf and quirking a brow at the weird style and looking at Kate, almost apathetically.

Kate was legitimately studying the scarf's look on Dana, looking serious.

"I guess the wound was worse than it thought. It realized that and ran away", suggested Kate.

Tearing the scarf off, nearly choking Dana, who was dragged forward a bit at the force.

She barely touched her neck in a rub, before another scarf was strangling her; yellow with rubber ducky toy patterns on it.

Dana attempted to speak out, but a hat was abruptly yanked over her head, making her stagger a bit with disorientation.

She looked and saw once more Kate was critiquing the look of it on her.

Dana sighed indifferently. Flicking the hat's feather up out of her face.

"Most likely", continued Dana casually.

Once more the scarf and hat were yanked off and a different combo of items thrust on. A transformers scarf and baseball cap.

"Really"? Asked Dana sarcastically.

"Oh hush up, I'm working on it...", muttered Kate. She took the items off again.

"Could ya maybe not sever my wind pipes in between costume changes"? Asked Dana in a slight groan rubbing at her throat.

"Ooh costumes, that gives me an idea~" Chimed Kate excitedly, attempting to dart to her closet.

Dana was quick to action and ran after her; grabbing Kate and picking her up around the abdomen; carrying her back over to the scarves.

"No ! Bad Kate, down ! No costumes ! Stick to the scarves", stated Dana firmly.

"Aw you're no fun", grumbled Kate, crossing her arms bitterly as she was carried.

"You, are a little too much fun. So you can bite me", replied Dana casually plopping the girl back down by the scarves.

Kate sighed and grumbled something bitterly under her voice and resumed digging through the scarves.

"Anyway, its wounded at least right ? And damage from silver should probably still take time for it to regenerate properly", stated Kate picking through the scarves more critically.

She held up two more cartoony scarves and compared them.

"Yeah, but theres also a chance it's regeneration is a normal speed too... I, don't like those odds though", Stated Dana sweat-dropping at the somehow even weirder looking scarves Kate was examining.

"Um... Kate, are you listening"? Asked Dana.

Kate looked to her, looking like a pouting puppy. "I can't choose, they're all so cute", she commented.

"Cute... Yeah, thats the word I'd use... And I will take that as no...Um you know what, how about I just pick one"? Asked Dana sarcastically.

"Oh okay~", smiled Kate suddenly perky again.

Dana sweat dropped at the mood shift. She sighs and approaches the pile and roots through it, taking out a white thick silk scarf and wrapped it around her neck covering up the bruising and new scarf burns...

"There, I'll use this one okay"? Asked Dana calmly looking to Kate.

Kate looked at her a moment, silently.

"... God you're boring", commented Kate casually.

"And I quote. Bite me. And aren't you supposed to not use thy lord's name in vain or something"? Stated Dana casually shrugging.

Kate was already on her knees in front of a cross frantically praying nervously.

Dana sweat dropped again. After a long moment, she gestured halfheartedly to the door.

"Uh... Right, so class is starting soon, I'm gonna just... Yeah, bye", stated Dana awkwardly waving to her and backing up to the door, slowly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max heard the shift and quickly retreated back to her own room, stealthily, and she quietly shut the door.

She heard Kate's door open through her door, then heard it click shut, accompanied by a very quick retreat down the hall and heard another door shut.

Max sighed and leaned her back to the door. She looked to be still processing everything she had overheard.

"Chloe is okay... She's alive... Thats what matters...", mumbled Max quietly, trying to compose herself.

She took out her phone and tried again to call Chloe; once more, no connection.

"Which is great cause I want to kill her myself", glared Max bitterly.

She clicked off her phone and shoved it into her pocket and left her dorm once more, now that the coast was clear.

Slamming the door and locking it roughly behind herself.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was on her knees in human form, her wrists tied behind her back with rough twine; mind hazy.

All she felt was pain, volcanic burning; blood running down her back and front.

Her eyes incapable of focus, tearing up and stinging.

Her body was sweating uncontrollably from shaking in pain, her hair clinging to her face, clothes clinging, getting tighter; she was over-heating.

Her throat dry and and cracking as she screams, but all she can hear is her heart smashing against her ribs repeatedly with barely a second between; and vicious laughter echoing.

She struggled against her bounds to no avail, the immense pain was unreal and she felt herself losing consciousness.

She allows it, everything starts to recede from her. She welcomes the escape, no pain, no sound, no feeling... Her heart slowing...

"CHLOE"! A scream of agony from an equally hurting female voice, yelling for her as hard as they could. It rings loudly in Chloe's ears.

Chloe forces herself to consciousness, all pain and sound dulled as though she was in the process of becoming entirely numb.

Her vision fuzzy, she struggles to focus.

She looks over, blearily, and sees Rachel, bleeding and bound away from her, crying as pain overtakes her, screaming Chloe's name once more, desperate for help.

Yet Rachel sounded distant, small and muffled. Fading to silence in Chloe's barely conscious ears.

Then the sound of blood splatter tore through the silence; followed by a distorted deep screech of agony, echoing.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe jolted awake, sweating and panting in dire wolf form; laying by a stream bed.

She frantically looked around at her surroundings, chest heaving. She saw it was later in the morning now, and she was in the forest again.

Then she settled, sitting up and glanced to the stream; reflecting her image.

Chloe gazed at it, ears drooping slightly, her eyes sad.

Then her ears perked and rage overtook the sadness in her icy blue eyes and she swiped at the water furiously; rippling and violently erasing the image.

She got up and walked away, head down, watching the dirt and grass beneath her; her back to the stream, uncaring.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

The day progressed slowly once more for Max. She idly watched her phone on her desk, apathetically.

She was dazed and nearly slouched at her table; barely listening to her teachers.

Eventually lunch came and she indifferently gathered her things and went to lunch.

She sat alone, disinterested in her food; her friends joined her, watching her worriedly.

Juliet leaned forward, looking at her; Max didn't seem to care.

"Day two of zombie Max ongoing I see", stated Juliet casually.

She flicked Max's forehead gently.

"Ah, what the-"? Started Max recoiling back, snapping from her daze, lightly touching the spot on her forehead.

"There she is ! Head shots always destroy the undead", Juliet smirked playfully.

Max rolled her eyes a bit with a half grin.

"So, now that you've been revived Max, whats up with you ? Why are you so distant lately ? And don't say that we're seeing the real you or something, cause thats bs", stated Juliet calmly.

Max sighed.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Chloe, I keep calling and it won't connect; I text and they keep failing to send... I either have a suddenly shitty phone, or something is wrong. Either way, I'm getting worried...", replied Max quietly.

She was leaning more toward the, something wrong, part.

Juliet slacks back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling idly; putting a chocolate Pocky stick in her mouth; twirling it a bit between her lips.

Dana and Kate seemed a bit more relaxed at Max's admission of their last talk with her, not being the source of Max's current melancholy disposition.

"Maybe she blocked your number or something", stated Juliet idly, not really intending on Max hearing that.

There was a slamming sound that jarred the lunch items and dishes.

Juliet alerted, sitting up and biting through her Pocky abruptly; letting it drop to her lap.

Max was standing up straight in her seat, looking pissed. Hands flat on the table in front of her.

"What"?! She asked angrily.

The other three recoiled a bit, arms up for protection.

Max looked at Dana's phone on the table.

"Dana let me borrow your phone for a second please", requested Max.

Dana kept her eyes nervously on Max, and with just the fingertips of one hand; she cautiously slid the phone to the center of the table, then resumed holding up her arms as shields.

Max quickly swiped the phone, sliding the unlock screen off it and dialed, almost violently...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe was in human form, napping up on a high tree branch, peacefully. Arms resting behind her head.

Birds chirping in the distance; a gentle breeze tussled through the surrounding greenery.

She had changed clothes, into a long red muscle shirt, and black frayed jeans, though still rocked her boots and a black beanie. Metal chains clipped to the sides of her jeans hanging down in wide semi-loops.

An obnoxiously loud Drake song blared out, forcing the peaceful birds to flee the trees, and jolting her awake with a jump and yelp; forcing her to fall off the branch and crash into the dirt below with a loud thud. She was face down.

The song continued and she groaned slowly into the grass.

She reached back and grabbed her phone from her pocket, tenderly bringing it to her ear, instinctively pressing answer.

Sorely she lifted her face from the ground, dirt sprinkling her skin.

"...Hello ? Who-", she started tiredly and painfully.

She instantly jerked away from the receiver with a cringing wince, closing her right eye near it; as Max's pissed off voice rang out.

"Chloe ! If you ever want to see your jacket alive again, unblock my fucking number"! Max snapped. Then hung up with a click.

Chloe laid in silence, nothing but a brief dead tone playing on her phone.

Chloe sweat-dropped.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max handed Dana back her phone, closing her eyes and zipping up Chloe's jacket firmly.

She stuffed everything into her bag.

"Thank you Dana", she stated firmly. Then walked away, shoving her hands in her pockets roughly.

Her friends watched her nervously.

"N-no... Problem..."? Replied Dana uneasy.

Kate, reached into her sweater and adjusted her vials of holy water for easier access as she watched Max leave and people scatter in fear of her...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe put away her phone and sat up.

"Damn, I kinda liked that jacket... Wait my jacke- SHIT ! She still has my jacket ! FUCK ! IDIOT ! Even if you distance yourself from her, she still has your fucking jacket ! The one with your scent on it dumb ass" ! She berated herself angrily, face palming.

"She's still going to be a target"! She groaned regretfully.

Chloe quickly got up and took off running.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max sat through her last two classes still a little annoyed.

Though Mr. Jefferson kept her focus at least partially in photography lab; which is more than any other teacher could that day and the previous.

Though he was hard to ignore, as he kept singling her out as the usual.

The school day soon ended though and Max started making her way to the door.

"Max, can I speak with you a moment"? Called Mr. Jefferson.

Max paused and looked back to him. Once more Kate waited for her, but Max nodded her the go ahead, so Kate went on without her and left.

Then Max approached Jefferson as the last of the students piled out.

"Yes, sir"? Asked Max nervously.

"I've noticed you've been distant again today. Would you mind helping me understand"? He asked.

Max shifted a bit under his gaze.

"Just, teenage drama... You know how it is...", she replied sheepishly.

"I see. Well Max, I hope it doesn't continue to trouble you for too much longer. And if you would like to, talk it out, as you kids like to say. You can always come to me", he offered calmly.

"I'd hate for one of Blackwell's most aspiring photographers, to miss out on opportunities to express her gift and experiences, due to, teenage drama", he stated calmly.

"Thank you... But, Its something that I have to work out on my own, sir", replied Max a bit timidly.

"I understand, I'm here if you ever change your mind", he replied calmly.

"Thanks, I do appreciate it", replied Max.

Before heading off again, waving at him as she left, he returned the wave, watching her go, before frowning slightly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe made it onto the campus and panted lightly, turning her attention to the dorms.

She started to hurry toward them, when she stopped and looked over sharply at Nathan, leaning against the Male dormitory, around the side of it.

He looked up at her.

"You're late for our chat, Mutt", he sneered.

Chloe looked at him bitterly.

"Shit, I forgot about Princess over there, can't have him see me go to Max...", she thought in annoyance.

She casually and calmly pockets her hands and walks over to him, until they were only a few feet apart. She scoffs.

"Oh sorry Precious, ya never gave me a specific time; else I would've gone to all lengths to be punctual for you..." She mocked.

The campus was fairly empty by this time, with the students having long since taken shelter.

Nathan growled in irritation as she got closer and stopped; looking at him serious and annoyed.

"Whatever mutt. We're not doing this here anyway", he growled.

Then he pushed away from the wall and walked off, looking to her to follow.  
Chloe glared at him and looked around at the dorm windows and followed after him.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max having escaped Jefferson, made her way to the dorms again.

She had taken off Chloe's jacket due to the warmth of the sun starting to make it hotter, folding it into her arms as she walked.

She paused as she saw Victoria and a good handful of other preppy students and jocks gathered in front of the dorms.

"Ugh, Are you cereal ? No fucking way I'm walking through that... I'll probably get shanked", she muttered quietly.

"Theres gotta be a back way... Or maybe ninja Max can summer-salt through a window...", she thought.

She made her way behind the building at a very wide angle.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Nathan led Chloe to the empty football field, descending down a flight of stairs by a short wall with a railing, and weaved to the front of the bleachers, and onto the field.

They stopped and Chloe checked the area over for any surprises.

"Now, lets talk bidness. As I know you're aware, a couple of your pedigree puppies trespassed on my turf Sunday, delivering a letter. I hope they gave you my reply, though I doubt it held all of my colorful insults when they barked it at you", stated Chloe angrily.

"Oh the message was received alright. You really think you can tell ME what to do ? I've got news for you bitch ! The Prescotts, own this town, your, turf, IS mine, and I will take it back from you"!He growled.

He advanced on her a step, to intimidate, Chloe didn't budge and glared back into his eyes.

"And like you should talk, Mutt ! I know it was you who tore up the Pan estates construction yard and left trash all over it the other night" ! He snapped angrily and spitefully.

"Just returning the favour to you and your pack for tearing up a diner on my land last month asshole", growled Chloe equaling his spite.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max checked the emergency door on the back of the building and as she figured, it only opened from the inside.

She sighed.

"Fuck, how am I going to do this, something tells me Kate's necklace isn't going to repel an armada of jerks...", she sighed quietly.

She heard voices from behind her a ways, in a heated argument. Max looked back to it.

"That sorta sounds like, Chloe", she thought to herself. Then glancing to the dorm, she turned away and followed the voices.

The wind blew against her front as she neared the football field.

The voices got louder and she snuck closer, curiously; looping around the side of a large storage building and approaching a short wall with a railing.

The voices were definitely behind the short wall, she hid behind it and peered over it, seeing Chloe and Nathan disagreeing... A lot; on the other side of the bleachers.

"It was Chloe, she's okay", thought Max relieved at the confirmation.

She laid Chloe's folded jacket down onto the concrete next to her, so her hands were free to help her balance herself against the wall a moment, before she turned away and sat down with her back to it.

She waited in order to confront Chloe. As much as she didn't want to eavesdrop she knew she had to take the opportunity she had, to try and talk to Chloe again.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Just stay the hell away from what I've claimed, Prescott. All of it ! And I may just leave your punk ass alone", demanded Chloe angrily.

"How bout you get the fuck off my turf and screw yourself ! You know if you had just joined my pack back then, none of this would matter ! But stupidly, you didn't"! He snapped.

"As if I'd ever fucking join you ! Not after what you did to Rachel and me. You kidnapped us, drugged us; trying to force us into your pack of mongrels", snapped Chloe clenching a fist tightly. Her rage starting to bubble over.

Max looked shocked and horrified.

"Wait What ? Holy shit"! She thought in confusion and alarm. Turning over again facing the wall, to peer through the rail at the arguing duo.

"If you'd have just cooperated and came with us willingly, and didn't try to out us. I wouldn't have had to", he growled with a smug smirk.

"You killed her in front of me you son of a bitch ! I'll see you burn before I ever join your bloodthirsty gang of mangy rats"! Snapped Chloe furiously.

A gust of wind crossed over them; their hair and clothes rippling in the wind.

Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt a sick knot of worry and sympathy for Chloe, balling up in her stomach.

"Now you listen here you worthless half-breed-", started Nathan angrily stepping into Chloe's space.

She stood her ground, furious and ready to brawl.

Then they both froze in alarm, as the wind brushed over them in a new direction.

Nathan sharpened his gaze.

"Damn it ! A human is close by they've probably heard everything" ! He growled.  
Scanning the area sniffing desperately.

"Shit"! Growled Chloe, equally alarmed and checking around.

Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized the human scent.

Nathan suddenly took off changing into hybrid form, the split second he tracked the location.

Chloe was instantly after him changing to her own hybrid form as she watched him jump over the rail of the wall, after Max.

"No"! She called out in panic.

Max was up in a shot as the rich boy landed where she was kneeling.

She backed towards the storage house wall as he advanced, tensing his claws.

"You are a Were... Shit", muttered Max as she got the confirmation of everything she had heard.

"Well since the cat is out, guess I really do need to deal with you after all. So heres your choice, I turn you right now, or I can just kill you", he snarled.

For emphasis, he lunged forward, swiping his claws in a downward curve.

Max evaded backwards, but her leg was still mildly cut open.

She cried out and hit the ground in a slight roll, painfully. She gripped at her leg and whimpered quietly from the pain. He approached.

"If you turn, that'll heal right u-", he sneered cockily. Only to be cut off by Chloe tackling him; they hit the ground hard and rolled around fighting.

She turned into dire wolf form and thrust him on his back, pinning him down with her massive paws on his collar bone, her claws centimeters from his jugular.

She was snarling angrily, fangs bared.

"Stay away from her"! She ordered over a vicious growl. Her eyes were sharpened and furious with blood-lust.

"Wrong Price ! Its you who should've stayed away from her ! Cause now, she's got my full attention; thanks to your loner scent being all over her"! He growled.

He forced her off of him; swiping her cheek with his claws; with enough force that she hit the ground.

A yelp choked out of her. She struggled to get up with the new disorientation ringing through her skull.

Nathan turned his gaze from Chloe, back onto Max; once more advancing.

Max pried her concerned focus from Chloe, and back to him and dragged herself back, until the cool brick of the wall, pressed into her back.

Once more, he was interrupted as he was grabbed and thrown back by Chloe's hybrid form.

No sooner did he bash his head on the concrete, was she on him, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. He yelped out at the pain and flailed himself free from the bite, tackling her back off of him.

They rolled around scrapping, in giant balls of fur and fangs with an occasional claw.

He grabbed Chloe by the scruff and threw her into the short wall behind them. She laid there unconscious and still.

He staggered up, panting, shoulders heaving. He wiped the side of his mouth to rid it of a stream of blood, as he looked at her.

Then he turned his attention back to Max and stormed up to her

"Chloe"! Called Max in fearful worry looking to the unconscious wolf.

Though her attention was quickly snapped back to Nathan as he grabbed her and yanked her up; slamming her into a rough pin against the wall.

Max gasped out in pain, and grabbed at his arm. He was nearly blind with rage and ignored the slow burn of her necklace un-caringly, as he left barely any space between them.

He towered her and ripped the shoulder of her shirt off; exposing her neck as well, as her collar and chest partially.

He grinned maliciously.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this~", he sneered.

Max struggled against him in vain. He laughed and leaned down to her exposed shoulder, baring his fangs; keeping her firmly pinned to the wall.

Max was fearful, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she watched him get closer.

She felt all of her senses prick to high alert and closed her eyes, bracing for the bite.

"You just had to go to Blackwell academy, Didn't you Max ? ~Its the best school in the state for aspiring photographers~ Fuck this shit ! I should've become a guidance councilor" ! She angrily berated herself in her thoughts.

She felt his heated breath on her shoulder, feeling vulnerable and terrified; tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Then she lifted her head in one last effort.

"CHLOE"! She yelled out loud and desperately.

Nathan cringed at the vocal proximity of his heightened hearing and was snapped enough from his rage that he noticed the burning sensation from her necklace.

He pulled back momentarily.

"Gah ! Would you shut u-"! He started to snap when he was cut off by dire wolf fangs clamping down on his right arm with a thick cracking sound.

He yelped out loudly in pain and only got a brief glance of Chloe before he found himself hurtling through the air, and smashing down hard onto the cement.

He grabbed his bloody, broken arm, crying out and glaring from his back, at Chloe in dire wolf; standing between him and Max, while Max slipped down the wall, to the ground, grasping at her bloody leg.

Chloe's tail was straight up, she was semi crouched, head low, fangs bared and dripping with Nathan's blood. One paw hovering, almost as if it was ready to slam down into a charge at any minute.

She pressed her paw down, her fur bristled to the point she looked even larger than her already abnormally massive size, and the tips of her fur looked like they could impale stone.

She snarled furiously, eyes sharp and feral. She looked like a wolf on the hunt.

Nathan slowly got up stepping back, noticeably unnerved and shaken.

"Showing your true colours now, aren't ya half-breed ?! I should've put you down first all those years ago, and not concerned myself with your little girlfriend; then you wouldn't be such a pain in my ass now", he growled.

Chloe just snarled viciously and slowly started to advance on him.

His conviction waned as he glared at her, though the look was fading from glaring to unease. He glanced to Max then back at Chloe, closing the gap on him. He started backing away, sneering.

"Don't think this is over half-breed ! I will turn her, or I will kill her, and I won't be the only one trying... My entire pack will hunt her down until the day her blood soaks the grass"! He called angrily.

Max swallowed nervously.

Chloe started to pick up her advancing pace and he backed away quicker.

"Humans don't own this world anymore ! I, do ! So you better keep a close eye on your little pet bitch, Price ! Cause I'll be back for her ! And I won't be alone"! He calls out.

He turned tail and took off running, leaping over the rails and bleachers. Chloe mock chases him, but stops at the rails; watching him leave her sight.

Then Chloe turned her gaze back to Max, her sharp eyes, untamed.

Max slowly got up and limped a little closer to her.

Then hesitated as she registered the look in Chloe's eyes.

"Wait her- She has the same look that she had when she attacked Dana...", She thought uneasily.

She took a step back a bit. Chloe watched her, narrowing her eyes on her and fully turning to face her.

Max felt her wounded leg buckling on her and tried to take another step back from Chloe, only to land on her ass.

"Ch-Chloe", she tried to call nervously.

Chloe approached, tail flicking.

Max pulled herself back a bit cautiously, but knew she was cornered; and with a couple strides, the wolf was over top of her.

Max quickly laid back on the ground nervously.

Chloe stood over her intimidatingly and leaned down, baring her fangs, with a low growl. Max's eyes widened slowly in alert.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Nathan was in the forest tending his injuries angrily.

He heard a rustling sound, and tensed up, his eyes sharp as they looked around himself, until Victoria landed in front of him in a kneel. His tension relaxed a bit as he looked at her.

Slowly she stood up and dusted off her cashmere.

"Nate-... Alpha. Are you alright"? She asked calmly.

Nathan stood up, still partially nursing his broken bloody arm. More rustling sounded.

"I'm fine", he stated firmly. Then looked to others that had gathered, jocks and rich kids, and a few non preppy teens.

They looked at him warily, skeptically. He growled deeply and stood to his full hybrid height, releasing his arm.

"What're you mewling pups looking at ?! You think I'm weak"?! He snapped lashing out and grabbing Logan by the throat, lifting him and all too easily smashing the heavy weight quarterback against a tree, hard as the jock yelped out, choking, and struggling.

Nathan glared sharply over all the others gathered, who stepped back.

"Go ahead ! I fucking dare any one of you to challenge me ! I will end you" ! He snarled angrily. Tensing his other hand's claws, despite the break in the arm.

They backed away, lowering their heads.

"Thats what I thought, pathetic. Now get back in line"! He ordered angrily.

They gathered in formation as he casually dropped Logan from his grip, making the football player land on his knees and grip his throat, coughing.

Logan quickly scrambled into position next to Zachery and Hayden, giving Nathan his full attention. The circle knelt down, making sure their heads were lower than Nathan's.

Victoria briefly narrowed her eyes on Nathan, frowning, but closed them and joined him, standing in the middle of the circle, also addressing the others.

Nathan smirked slightly.

"Now that we're all back on the same page, theres been a change of plans regarding that annoying mutt on my back; so listen up", he stated sharply, but in a casual almost cheerful tone.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max gazed up at Chloe's towering form as she laid on the cold concrete on her back.

Chloe drew closer to her, mouth agape.

Max felt an icy stab of fear burrow into her chest.

"N-no, no way, she-she's not going to- Oh god she is ! Dana was right"! Max thought fearfully, feeling herself start to panic. She braced herself for the attack.

She noticed movement at the corner of her eye.

"Wait is her tail-"? Asked Max quietly. She felt heat brush her cheeks and looked up in time to get a face full of wolf tongue...

Max laid there silently. Chloe pulled back up, panting, tail wagging, still with that feral look in her eyes.

Max's bangs had been swept into a swirling wave by the sudden exposure to dampness...

"...Well... That was anticlimactic...", Max muttered.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not, that Chloe didn't try to eat her.

Max sighed.

"I've gotta stop bracing myself for things to happen... I'm gonna pull something one of these days...", she muttered, casually wiping the wolf drool from her face; unnaturally calm and indifferent about it.

She looked up at Chloe calmly, crossing her arms.

"Right, not everyday I get licked by my best friend, so that said; got anything you wanna tell me ? Like maybe you're doing this cause you chewed the new slippers, and you're trying to butter me up" ? She asked sarcastically.

"Or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me"? She shrugged casually and sarcastically.

The dire wolf tilted her head at Max quizzically, before leaning down, and sniffing her, mouth closed, tail still wagging.

Max quirked her brow at it.

The wolf trailed it's snout down Max's body to her bleeding leg. It sniffed at it a bit, before leaning down and starting to lick the wound sealed through the torn pant leg.

Max gasped out at the slight sting, and mild burning sensation.

"Ah, w-what are you-"? She tried sorely reaching down to Chloe, but pausing as she saw her leg closing up the wound, but not completely, before Chloe pulled back, it was a more mild gash now.

"O-oh, I almost forgot, Dana told me that werewolf saliva can heal wounds and injuries; well, not completely for humans...", mumbled Max quietly.

Max looked up at Chloe, looking back at her. "She's still out of it it looks like", Max thought.

Then Chloe's eyes reverted to normal as she snapped out of it and closed her eyes, shaking her head and stepping back a bit, hovering a paw.

"Ugh, fuck, head rush-", Chloe groaned.

She opened her eyes and saw Max under her looking very sarcastic and apathetic.

"Max"? Asked Chloe confused.

"Oh hey ! You're back...", replied Max with a sarcastic tone.

"Shit ! Max did I- Please tell me I didn't hurt you when I was out cold", pleaded Chloe worriedly.

"You tasted me, does that count"? Asked Max casually and jokingly, out of relief that Chloe was back to normal.

"I- What"? Asked Chloe in confusion.

Then she took notice on the coppery taste of blood on her tongue, and it wasn't her own.

Chloe saw the tears in Max's clothing on her shoulder and leg.

"Oh god ! Max I tried to bite you"! She concluded in panic, backing off of Max and reverting to human form; still backing away, looking horrified.

Max saw her expression.

"Oh shit, she's genuinely afraid right now", thought Max snapping out of her sarcastic defense mechanism.

She quickly got up as fast as her injured leg would allow.

"No ! No ! Chloe wait ! Nathan tried to bite me, not you ! You protected me and chased him off before he could. You saved me ! You even kissed it better"! Called Max worriedly.

"Nathan did ? Oh thank g- Wait what was that last part"? Asked Chloe running a hand over her beanie, then pausing to look at Max in confusion.

"Not important. Anyway, I'm seriously glad to see you Chloe; we need to talk", stated Max evasively.

Chloe looked away solemnly.

"Max I can't. Its just... Its not safe for you to be around me. Nathan has it out for me; he'll target everyone who gets close. I'm trying to, keep you safe", tried Chloe closing her eyes sadly.

She heard a clattering, skidding sound, and glanced over to see a silver looking piece of jewelry skid off into the grass.

Before she could react, she felt a sudden pressure on her front and immediately after, she felt another bout of pressure around her lower back.

She jolted up straight, eyes shocked to full awareness. She looks down at Max pressed against her, hugging her tightly, hiding her face against her.

Chloe feels instant heat on her cheeks and another partially familiar sensation. As she was stunned silent and still, except, a slightly more erratic heartbeat.

"...I thought I was never going to see you again...", Max stated, but her voice was muffled against Chloe's red muscle shirt.

Max wasn't the least bit concerned about discarding the necklace that protected her, Chloe was speechless.

She felt the tightness of Max's hold, and the subtle tremble to her arms, as her hands gripped at the back of Chloe's shirt.

Chloe gazed at her, crestfallen, eyes half lidded solemnly.

But she found herself not pulling away, not wanting to.

She remained stationary and let Max hold her, but she didn't return it.

Many minutes seemed to pass before Max pulled back slowly.

"...Sorry...", she mumbled sadly. Tears in her eyes a bit.

Then she looked up at Chloe. Now Max looked more surprised than anything.

"...Uh...", Max tried unsurely, stepping back a bit.

Chloe looked at her quizzically.

"What"? Asked Chloe curiously.

Max pointed to her head.

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously and reached up to her head and instantly met with, thin fur.

"The fuck"? Asked Chloe. She gripped at the fur and felt it took the shape of pointed wolf ears.

Chloe alerted, and quickly checked her hands, aside from claws, they looked human, she quickly felt two small pointed canine fangs, on her bottom lip, from the inside of her mouth at the top.

She quickly looked behind her and saw the long fluffy wolf tail.

"Gah ! What the fuck"!? She alerted and grabbed the tail.

Max looked at the sight of the most literal hybrid, in front of her. Chloe looked human except her pointed wolf ears atop her head, the small fangs from her mouth, the claws and tail.

Chloe quickly looked to Max and shook them all away, reverting to a full human look, blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh... That uh... Doesn't usually happen to me...", She stated nervously.

Max managed a playful grin.

"Do you say that to all the girls"? She teased.

Chloe blushed darker crossing her arms and looking away in a glaring pout.

"Sh-shut up", she muttered shyly.

Max giggled.

"Um...Anyway...", replied Max, she slowly partially limped over to Chloe's folded jacket and picked it up; bringing it back to Chloe.

She offered it to her, looking down sadly again.

Chloe accepted it, but looked over Max's state of dress, slowly, without a word. She put it back on Max, to cover her bare shoulder, zipping up the jacket.

Max was surprised, looking up at Chloe.

Chloe, gazed at her with a softness to her eyes, and she looked at her muscle shirt, slowly reaching down on the long baggy shirt and ripped off a long strip of the fabric at the bottom.

She knelt down and wrapped it around Max's still somewhat bleeding leg; tying it firmly but gently.

Max watches her sadly.

"Thanks...", she responds quietly.

But as Chloe stands up; Max blushes as she's scooped up into Chloe's arms, bridal style.

"Ch-Chloe"? She asked shyly, tucking her arms to her chest in slight embarrassment.

"I'll get you some place safe, but...-", Chloe started quietly, trailing off a bit.

"Chloe, what you said the other day... Do you really want me to distance myself from you... Again..."? Max asked in a solemn tone.

Chloe looked away.

"Max, I was trying to keep you out of Nathan's radar. Theres bad blood between us, as you probably just saw... I thought you'd be safer if you stayed away from me... But I stupidly forgot I lent you my jacket... This wasn't supposed to happen...", Chloe replied quietly and regretfully.

"Well he's definitely got his eye on me now. While you were, AFK in wolf mode, he said he'd come back for me, to kill me or turn me and that his pack would be hunting me down too...", Max explained calmly.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at the threat.

"So... can we... Stay together, now..."? Max finished sadly and a little pleadingly.

Chloe's eyes softened, half lidded.

"...Alright...", She replied quietly.

Max felt relief and happiness fill her chest.

She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck for balance and leaned her head to Chloe's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Chloe, smiled lightly as well, glancing to the shorter girl in her arms; then she walked on, carrying Max securely.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A Note from Pure Set~

Well that one was thankfully, not as long a wait. There were only mild changes and additions.

A few may seem out of left field or strange, but I assure you, they were always part of the plan and I just needed an opening to put them in.

One of these additions, was Chloe's partial transformation.

Allow me to explain. I know that I've made Chloe, intimidating, tough and dominant, giving her a harder edging to her personality, than what we are used to from the game.

Though I will have her joking on occasion, she will stick very close to this new found serious attitude. So, I wanted to add a foil to this bad ass routine of hers; to make her a bit more approachable and fun, while still keeping to her seriousness. That is why this partial transformation gag was added into this chapter.

Now, it will by no means be super frequent, but every so often, it may happen. Giving her an extra way to be comic relief, to keep her a bit more rounded; despite some edges~

Now I know I dropped a couple references in there, though I'm not sure many are going to figure them out~

Any way. That was Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed~

Leave a review if you so choose, they keep me going~ Thank you for your patience~ I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can~

Remember to check back on chapters, since I will sometimes go back and change things, or improve punctuation/spelling/grammar.

Next up~

Chapter 10: Rekindled Bond

Got a lot of fun in store for that one~ Look forward to it~


	10. Chapter 10: Rekindled Bond

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 10: Rekindled Bond

Chloe carried Max to a peaceful spot on her territory. Both girls blushing and not really looking at each other; not even saying a word.

Chloe gently sat her down on the grassy field; in the center, kneeling down next to her.

At the edge of the field was a separate large stretch of forest. Chloe dropped down next to Max, sitting.

She sighed away their silence.

And Max watched her patiently.

Chloe looked at her quietly.

"...Fine...", she sighed and took out her phone and scrolled her contacts; clicking Max's name and selecting unblock. Then flashed the screen at Max for confirmation.

"There, hippie happy"? Asked Chloe.

"Yes, hippie is very happy", Max smiled teasingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked a bit. She put her phone away.

Max watched Chloe's pocket, strangely focused before looking back at Chloe.

"Chloe, where do your phone and clothes go when you transform"? Asked Max curiously.

"Well that was random... Uh I don't know, some anime or voodoo magic shit or something, happens", shrugged Chloe.

"You kinda suck at these explanations", stated Max with a teasing grin.

Chloe nudged her a little.

"Oh shut up. I may act like I know everything, but the secret is I don't Maximus", smirked Chloe.

"Well duh. Still, haven't you questioned any of this"? Asked Max curiously.

Chloe leaned back on her hands and gazed up at the blue-ish grey sky, distantly, frowning slightly.

"Well, yeah... I mean who wouldn't ? But, no one seems to know the answers to it; any of it. I've even asked around...", replied Chloe calmly.

"I guess the fact we're in the middle of a pest problem, with things we thought were just in the movies and stories; we all have just shrugged off the physics of reality. Some don't care anymore and just accept this shit at face value. Honestly, its actually the vast majority now", shrugged Chloe casually.

Max looked down at some rocks, and a few sticks; and twigs scattered around them.

She grabbed one of the sticks and idly poked at the rocks. Chloe watched her.

"I guess I can't blame them. I mean I thought the fur would grow through your clothes; like you know how when you wear a hat and you can feel strands of your hair poking through it sometimes"? Mumbled Max a bit.

"But then again, if that were the case they'd definitely rip and when you change back, you'd be naked or really tattered. Same goes for them falling off as you change form; I doubt they'd be on underneath , no matter how loose the clothes are, theres no way they'd fit a werewolf in hybrid and especially in dire wolf...", stated Max idly.

Chloe laid back in the grass, tucking her arms behind her head, crossing her leg over the other partially.

"No kidding, can you imagine being mid fight with a Were in hybrid and he stops the fight, "Oh, hold on a sec" and roots through his fur to find his phone to answer; he walks away casually telling his mom he's busy fighting and can't talk" ? Asked Chloe with a snicker.

Max laughed.

"Imagine if its the barbie ringtone, total mood killer", Max teased.

Chloe laughed.

"Hella awkward ! If its on vibrate, "Hang on mate, me hips' buzzin'" The awkwardness is endless", Chloe teased playfully, faking an Australian accent .

Max laughed.

"So lets just assume they go into another dimension or something, sound good"? Asked Max.

"Dude I was already there, you're the one who asked", teased Chloe.

Max laughed.

It felt good to just be relaxing and bantering with each other again.

They sat there for a bit, Chloe was quiet in thought.

Max played with the rocks and stick.

Then Chloe sat up, sitting cross legged and looking down in thought; slouching forward and fidgeting with her fingers.

"...Um, h-how's the leg"? Chloe asked quietly.

"It, doesn't hurt anymore. I managed to avoid the intended damage I think. It hurt a lot, but thankfully wasn't too deep... Sorry about your shirt...", Max replied calmly.

"I'm, glad... Don't worry about the shirt; I've torn the sleeves off tons of shirts. It was time to change it up and tear something else off", Chloe replied lightly.

They were quiet again.

Chloe sighed a bit, furrowing her brow.

"... I'm sorry Max...", She stated.

Max looked at her curiously and saw Chloe tense her hand and look at it.

"Its...Its my fault you got hurt... I dragged you into this bullshit, now your life is on the line, because you're with me... This isn't even on the list of things I wanted to happen, when I saw you in the cafe four days ago. Five if you count today I guess...", continued Chloe shamefully.

Max reached over her closest hand, placing it on Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe its not your fault, I ignored the warnings. Anyway it doesn't really matter now, whats done is done, right ? Now whether we, or you specifically, like it or not; we're in this together", Stated Max gently.

Chloe was quiet a moment, before reaching up and placing her hand over Max's, keeping her eyes downcast.

Max felt her cheeks flush lightly at the gesture, with a brief twitch of surprise with her hand. Then she settled.

Chloe seemed to be lost in thought again, before giving a light sigh; releasing Max's. Max pulled back.

Chloe glanced at her briefly.

"...Max, when you were in Seattle. I was in a dark place even before all the werewolf bs, and I met someone... Rachel Amber. Or, well, she met me...", Chloe started calmly.

"She was seriously peppy and high on life, care free, adventurous, sarcastic and... Beautiful... I was a loner and she didn't seem to oblige that lifestyle. So she convinced me we should start hanging out", Chloe continued.

Max watched her and listened.

"Five months into our friendship, we're close and everything is possible, we... Became more than friends... Then a couple months into that section, shit hit the fan...", She stated, her voice starting to darken a bit.

"People were being hunted down and slaughtered like cattle everywhere, by things we all thought were myths, or made up horror movie shit. It was chaos. The people tried to fight it, but they either died or became one of the monsters; nothing felt safe...", Stated Chloe solemnly.

Max looked down sadly. "Shit...", replied Max quietly.

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes partially.

"Then one day, Rachel and I, stumbled across Nathan and his pack after school. Asshole wanted to bolster his pack number, we refused the "honour" and escaped to warn everyone else...", Chloe continued bitterness started edging into her tone.

"We were cornered and injected with some drug and blacked out... When we came to, we were in the junkyard by the edge of town, tied up. Nathan wasted no time sinking his fangs into me", Chloe stated bitterly, her eyes narrowing sharply.

"The pain was unreal, you can't even imagine. Don't let the movies fool you, the change was instant, no full moon crap. I just wanted the pain to stop, I hated it, I wanted to die and be done with it. So I let myself lose consciousness through it", stated Chloe darkly.

"Jesus, Chloe that sounds horrible", replied Max fearful for her.

"It really was... I don't know how long I was out. All I know is, I forced myself awake when I heard Rachel scream for me. Nathan had already bitten her, but I could barely tell, everything was a blur; I couldn't see, as if I was looking through a fogged lens...", Stated Chloe trying to piece together the thoughts into words.

"... I had turned..., all of my senses were dulled I was wild and drifting in and out of awareness of everything. Then Rachel also turned wild and I couldn't speak or call out to her, I didn't have a voice... She fought back and Nathan cut her down right in front of me. Everything shattered. I... Blacked out again...", Chloe trailed off a bit in anger.

"I felt myself moving , but it wasn't by choice. I felt the rage choking me, like a lump of red hot bile trying to burn from my throat. I wasn't going to give in... I kept on fighting myself for consciousness and eventually I got my wish and saw that I was covered in blood... But I didn't know if it was my own... Or someone else's... But I was in the forest now and had no idea which one of Arcadia's forests it was, and I was dizzy, feeling sick and exhausted", Chloe ranted darkly and bitterly; clenching her hand into a tight fist.

"Holy shit Chlo, thats fucking intense", replied Max worriedly.

She tossed aside the stick and put her hand to her forehead, trying to process it all.

"Yeah, you're telling me...", replied Chloe rubbing her neck and getting up walking away.

Max watched her pitifully, then blinked in confusion.

"So after I got my head together, I went back to the junkyard for answers. I, found Rachel's body and she wasn't alone; a few members of rich boy's pack were also bloodied and in the dirt along with a handful of wild ones...", Continued Chloe. kneeling briefly.

"I... had to bury her that evening and cried like a bitch for the rest of the night; then by morning, I decided it was time to make the lives of the Prescott's a living hell", stated Chloe in a mix of sorrow and rage.

She walked back over to Max and dropped the stick beside her, not entirely aware. Standing beside Max, staring off in the distance momentarily, before looking at the photographer.

Max looked at the stick, picking it up and examining it for anything that made it special.

"I'm sorry Chloe, for your loss, everything you went through", replied Max sympathetically and softly.

Finding nothing of importance about the stick, Max figured Chloe was messing with her and stubbornly chucked it aside in another direction.

"Yeah well I've gotten used to it, unfortunately. Since it happened, I scared the hell outta Nathan when I walked through the doors of Blackwell again. After some "friendly" chats, he opted to have me kicked out of school by picking a fight and blaming me for it, with assists from his pedigree poodles", stated Chloe

Walking away again, grabbing the stick and returning it to Max; dropping it beside her. Then stared off into the distance.

Max looked at the stick and a smirk of amusement came to her face. She watched Chloe sit down beside her again, bracing on her hands.

"He's even more of an asshole than I thought", replied Max.

"Understatement, Max", replied Chloe casually.

She sighed and shrugged. " But there you have it", stated Chloe.

They sat there in quiet a moment, looking at each other.

Max slowly picked up the stick again.

They still watched each other a bit...

Max casually tossed the stick again, it thumped to the distant grass... Chloe slowly and subtly drummed her fingertips on the soil next to herself.

They kept their eyes locked intensely, silence shrouding them...

"God damn it Max"! Chloe caved bitterly and got up, retrieving the stick once more and dropping it beside the now laughing hysterically Max.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, its so cute"! Max laughed.

"Oh shut up ! I can't control the impulse", Chloe grumbled bitterly, blushing darkly in embarrassment.

"Do you chase cars and mailmen too"? Asked Max teasingly.

"Bite me, smart ass...", replied Chloe crossing her arms, vaguely annoyed.

Max laughed.

Chloe looked around the field surrounding them.

It was a little passed 5:00 pm now. The streets had emptied out and were very distant from them; hidden behind multiple rows of trees and tall shrubs and bushes.

The field held some flower patches in it. They were deep in Chloe's territory. The wild ones knew to avoid the area including the second forest.

Chloe looked to Max's leg then the warm smile on max's face. Chloe smiled lightly at the warmth.

"Max, want to have a little fun"? Asked Chloe with a charmingly impish grin.

Max looked to her curiously, then at the stick and back at Chloe.

"Sure, what do you have in mind, more fetch"? Max asked teasingly.

"No but put that in your bag anyway", replied Chloe before taking a few steps away from her.

Max quirked her brow a bit, but put the stick in her her camera bag with the hard-plastic case.

Then she looked over at Chloe.

"So whats your idea"? Asked Max curiously.

Chloe changed into her dire wolf form, pressing her massive paws on the grass and shaking out her mane.

She looked at Max's surprised expression gazing up at her.

Chloe crouched down low to the grass.

"Get on little hippie, you're getting you're own private wolf back ride", Chloe stated playfully.

"Whoa what ? A-are you cereal"? Asked Max standing up slowly.

"Hell yeah, climb on dork", replied Chloe in an almost smug tone.

Max beamed a smile and closed the small gap between them as fast as possible, bracing on Chloe's shoulder, Which was still almost matching Max's standing height; shorter by mere inches.

Max swung her injured leg over first, and pulled herself up the rest of the way.

She sat just behind Chloe's shoulders and sunk a little in Chloe's fluffy long fur, her legs barely visible among the bright golden brown-beige pelt.

"Grab hold of my mane Max and hang on tight, its going to get very windy, the instant you're ready for a full sprint. And don't worry about hurting me, I'll barely feel the grip", assured Chloe calmly.

Max took hold of Chloe's poofy scruff and held on as she felt Chloe stand up to her full dire wolf height.

Max looked around at her new height in amazement.

Chloe rose her head and it leveled up with Max's neck; though Max was still able to see over Chloe's head.

"Wowzer, you're way taller than I thought, and thats kinda saying something. This is incredible~", Stated Max in awed disbelief, looking around.

"Alright, enough sight-seeing dweeb. Lets get you used to it. Hang on", stated Chloe playfully.

She started walking around. Max held on , adjusting her body with Chloe's movements.

"Good job Max, move with me, just like that", stated Chloe walking in a circle.

"Kay", agreed Max smiling.

"Don't hold on so tight with your legs, you'll wear them out too quickly and when you need to hang on, they'll be too tired, especially with that injury. And pretty soon, it may get hard for me to breathe. So keep yourself loose", advised Chloe calmly.

"Sorry, got it... Why is this sounding kinda sexual...", muttered Max blushing darkly in embarrassment.

Chloe laughed. "Well, you are riding me", She teased.

"Oh shut up", replied Max shyly blushing more. Chloe laughed again.

"Anyway, when I'm turning, you've gotta lean with me, just like when we rode my motorcycle", stated Chloe calmly.

"Alright", agreed Max.

"Lets pick up the speed a bit, and you let me know when you're ready for a full sprint, It'll be an instant speed increase, so hold on tight", stated Chloe. She picked up the pace, bit by bit, Max adjusted her grip to match up.

"Thought I was supposed to be loose"? Asked Max with a quirked brow.

"When I'm walking. Running is a different story. I don't want you falling off", stated Chloe calmly. Speeding up more, Max adjusts again.

The wind from the movement getting more prominent, brushing lightly through their hair and fur.

"Okay, makes sense. I'll get the hang of it eventually", mumbled Max calmly.

Chloe sped up a bit more, casually running but not full on.

Max took a steadying breath, tightening her hold efficiently.

"Okay Chloe, I'm ready"! Stated Max with determination.

Chloe broke into a full sprint instantly, the wind rushed by them swiftly and heavily as they raced through the massive football field sized grassland.

The wind rushing through Chloe's fur and Max's hair and clothes. With Chloe's size and speed they cleared the giant field within seconds and entered the forest.

They burst into the forest, Chloe expertly navigating the terrain.

Max couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face; her eyes lit with wonder as she looked around.

She could feel her heart pounding in excitement.

Chloe splashed through trickles of water as she raced.

Max looked up at the towering pine trees, and despite their break neck speed, things seemed slow as Max took in the beautiful landscape; watching two blue jay fly around each other; climbing higher in the sky.

"Chloe ! This is awesome ! I'm getting an adrenaline rush just being on your back like this. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now", Max cheered.

"Glad you're havin' fun, while I do all the work", Chloe teased playfully.

Max laughed.

"This is just a taste of my own version of freedom now a days. Now hold on tight Max, its not going to be just running for long", Chloe stated.

Max held on, and Chloe started swift zig-zags and jumping over obstacles.

"Keep hanging on, I'm going a bit sideways", warned Chloe.

"Side ways"? Asked Max in slight concern. "Yep"! Replied Chloe unfazed.

Max held on. Chloe lunged forward at a tree and twisted her body a bit and had her front paws press against and push off of the sturdy trunk; her back paws immediately mimicked the movement, pushing off the tree.

She raced on and repeated the tree launching.

She jumped fairly high branches, occasionally pushing off a branch.

Then she'd run back and take a different route.

Max didn't really notice, she just laughed as the wind raced around them; enjoying the freedom she was feeling with Chloe.

Chloe ran through the forest, breaking into a small clearing with a stream and waterfall.

Max looked at the natural falls in amazement.

Chloe pressed her front paws hard to the dirt by the stream, her back paws pressed down behind them as her front paws lifted fast, the back following as she leapt over the wide stream.

Max watched the waterfall as they flew passed.

Again it felt like they were in slow mo as Max embraced the sights. Her eyes drifted from the falls, to the clear water stream below them; she watched some trout swim through the water beneath the surface.

Then Chloe landed her front paws on the other side, her massive body, bending and flexing; absorbing the landing as her paws lifted forward.

Her back paws landed and propelled her forward as she darted into another instant run, once more zig-zagging and jumping around like a giant gazelle.

They came to a rise in the land and Chloe darted up it.

"Hey Max, are your essentials water proof"? Chloe asked casually.

"My camera, cell, music, wallet and bag ? Uh, yeah. My bag has the hard plastic case over and zipped shut, and everything is inside it; but why- Oh fuck...", replied Max trailing off.

Chloe leaped off the high land rise and soon a splash erupted from a clear water pond.

Chloe surfaced and casually swam around, then swam to the shallow end to stand up. Panting, her fur drenched and draping down over her eyes.

The water rapidly dripped off her fur coat.

She looked to Max on her back, still hanging on, completely soaked; water running off her thick plastic bag casing.

Max's bangs slowly sliding down her forehead veiling her eyes.

Her expression stoic.

Silence...

Max spat the water out like a park fountain. Chloe laughed and ran on.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Soon Chloe was walking nicely, panting tiredly and contently.

They were almost completely dry due to the wind their running had created previously, acting as a blow-dryer.

Chloe exited the forest and started walking up a trail on a hill.

Max looked around.

"Hey wait, this place...", Max started quietly.

"Recognize it"? Asked Chloe with a gentle knowing tone, glancing back over her shoulder at Max.

"Y-Yeah, the old lighthouse. We used to play here all the time when we were kids and still thought we were pirates. This takes me back, its been so long... I'm glad to see it's still standing", Max replied with a nostalgic smile looking around.

She could practically hear the distant and faded laughter of their childhood, easily able to pictures shades of their younger selves racing around chasing each other and playing.

She looked to the map stand nearby, and visualized Chloe writing on it in bright red marker, the location of their tree house deep in the forest, she could hear Chloe's younger voice echoing.

"There, now we can always find each other if we're ever separated~" Chloe's younger voice echoed.

Max looked over at a tree that still stood tall and had their names carved into it, with BFF carved under them. Once more visualizing the slightly older kid versions of themselves creating the carving.

Max guessed Chloe was thinking about it too, as looked back and saw the massive wolf's tail, wag slightly.

Max giggled a bit; smiling.

Then Max alerted a bit, when she snapped back to the present day.

"Wait Chloe, isn't it dangerous for you to be here"? Asked Max worriedly.

"Don't worry, its been abandoned for a long time. The light still works but the humans avoid it; too close to the forest, even if its wild one free", stated Chloe casually.

Max looked around and did notice somethings were in disrepair, though strangely not much.

"Since shit went to hell they only work maintenance on if they really have to. But now they keep it to once a year", Chloe replied calmly as she reached the top of the hill.

She made her way to the bench on the cliff overlook.

"Can it even function like that"? Asked Max.

"It has to now", replied Chloe calmly.

They passed the bench and stopped, staring out at the sea; the sunset glittering over the waves.

A light breeze stirring their hair and fur.

Max smiled and took out her camera.

"Um, sorry if the click of the camera shutter hurts your ears Chloe, but I gotta take this amazing shot", stated Max softly.

"No worries", replied Chloe casually.

She flattened her ears to her head to dull the sound.

Max checked through her viewfinder and scanned for the best shot.

Then she took the picture of the sunset on the water, with the orange, and red sky, with pinkish purple clouds centering it all in a perfectly symmetrical and well rounded image; as though the clouds were the arms of the sinking sun, trying to embrace the rippling water.

Max's camera hummed a bit as it printed the image and she took it, waving it to clear the image and checked it, smiling with joy.

She showed it to Chloe, who perked her ears again.

"Nice shot", She praised.

"Thanks, I love the golden hour", replied Max as she put away her camera and photo into her bag securely.

Then she paused.

"The golden hour... Chloe ! Its almost dusk ! We've gotta get back"! Stated Max nervously fearful.

"Chillax before you shut down your heart Maximus. I know what time it is, And I know what I'm doing. We're here for a reason", replied Chloe calmly.

She walked away from the cliff and approached the lighthouse, making her way around the side.

She stopped and looked up at a high window.

"We, are ? It wasn't just for a flash back to the past"? Asked Max curiously and nervously.

"Yep we're staying here tonight", replied Chloe calmly.

She lowered herself to the ground, before rearing back on her hind legs and growing to her hybrid form.

Max instantly clung to Chloe's neck fairly tightly, as her seating was angled out from under her abruptly; Chloe stood up to her full fourteen and half feet height.

"Alright hang on hippie", She ordered calmly.

"Already trying to Cujo"! Replied Max.

Chloe chuckled, then crouched low, before pushing off from the ground in a leap.

She grabbed hold of the open windowsill and hung there a moment.

"Alright climb my back and get inside", Chloe ordered calmly.

Max slowly started to climb, gingerly.

"Max, I've got a lot of fur, if you need to grab hold of more, do it. I'll barely notice; especially around the scruff of my neck. I don't want you falling, so don't be shy", Stated Chloe casually.

Max did so and managed to climb over Chloe's bowed head and tumbled through the window with a light thud.

"Ow ! Stair number One eighteen is crammed in my kidney" groaned Max sorely.

She got up, rubbing at her lower back.

Chloe snickered, then pulled herself up, reverting to human form. Max helped pull her in.

Chloe landed on the steps next to Max and turned around to a large sheet of silver, with a one sided handle, leaning against the wall.

She took a shaky breath and looked Max over; who look back at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah, you're too scrawny", Chloe stated casually.

"Hey" ! Replied Max bitterly crossing her arms on her chest, half glaring at the punk.

Chloe faced the silver sheet and took a steeling breath and grabbed the thick sheet. The silver mildly heated against her palms.

Slowly and faintly starting to burn her, Chloe sharply inhaled from discomfort, and as fast as she could; she lifted the sheet into the window, jamming it inside securely, with the handle facing her.

She pulled her hands away from it cringing a bit, as her palms lightly faintly sizzled almost, with steam rising up thinly.

Slowly her hands cooled and recovered.

Max was worriedly at her side.

"Chloe are you okay"? She asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just the were mutt allergy. Its over with. Come on, lets get to the den", replied Chloe calmly.

She took Max's hand, guiding her through the darkened stairway.

Max blushed paley at the grip.

"Den"? Max asked curiously.

"Yep, the cabin you were at before, was temporary shelter, remember ? Just a place abandoned and unclaimed. And since the other place I had, I was chased out of by my mother and step prick. This is now the only place I really feel at home and vaguely safe", Chloe replied calmly and a bit bitterly.

Chloe paused and crouched down, growing to Dire wolf again and laying down for Max to hop on once more.

Max climbed on, careful of her injured leg.

Chloe stood up and started racing up the winding steps...

They arrived at the top viewing deck of the lighthouse in good time.

Chloe exited the large hatch at the top of the stairway, ducking down to get through with Max.

She padded in and over toward a large king sized tent with a massive opening, just behind the light's large pillar in the center of the room, rotating fairly quietly.

The tent was pressed against the farthest wall, under a section of the expansive window that covered the cylinder walls.

"Home sweet home", Chloe commented casually. As Max gazed around in nostalgic awe...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

~A note from Pure Set~

NEW UPDATE AT THE END OF THE NOTE !

And there is Chapter 10.

I know this one was shorter than the last nearly half dozen, but thats because it is a cool down chapter.

To give your nerves and eyes a break from the long and intense; it also plays the part of a Q and A chapter, letting you learn just a little more.

… I also didn't need to change anything in it, so theres that aspect too.

I hope you enjoyed a couple of the scenarios, I'm sure at least a few of you wondered about or perhaps even hoped for, namely the Wolf back riding lesson and a casual game of fetch~ Lot of fun to write those scenes.

The wolf back ride was inspired by How to Train your Dragon 2's song "Where no one goes" If anyone is curious~

I apologize for any spelling/punctuation or grammar issues.

I will check back and update to clean them up, but I did just pull an all–nighter on already lacking sleep, as I tend to do.

So I do not doubt that there may be some luring around the corners tauntingly...

I frequently update to correct things and sometime I even add or change things in Chapters, so check back every so often if you wish.

Moving right along ! Next in line is...

Chapter 11: The Den

It is a longer chapter, but it is also a Q and A.

The chapters are going to get longer and more intense again, so I hope you enjoyed your cool down.

I have a lot of things going on right now, so understand that Chapter 11 will for sure take much longer to get out.

I'd also like to write ahead at least one more chapter before uploading 11, but it will be out as soon as possible, as the usual.

Thankfully at this time, I do not believe I need to add or change anything in it. 

Anyway, thank you for reading~ Hope you enjoyed~ And thank you for your patience~

Leave a review if you so choose, it keeps me going~

I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues, I will check back and update to clean them up, but I did just pull an all – nighter on already lacking sleep, as I tend to do, so I'am not surprised if there are some to be found.

I frequently update to correct things and sometime I even add or change things in Chapters, so check back every so often if you wish.

UPDATE: AUGUST 3, 2016. Things are still very hectic, with personal, family, and friend problems, a couple that are life or death. So unfortunately Chapter 11, will take longer, and I apologize for the lengthy wait, I will work on it, as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11: The Den

When Dusk Falls

Chapter 11: The Den

Max looked around smiling nostalgically.

Then her eyes landed on a tent Chloe was approaching.

It was massive, the front flap was open and displayed the inside; it was stuffed full of soft fake fur blankets and mats. With long pillows for extra cushioning.

The tent itself had some regular blankets or tarps draping over top for darkness.

The room itself was fairly dark, except the higher up enormous ship-guiding light spinning around the center.

Silver lined the lower parts of the encircling window, but not so much that it prevented the light from reaching the sea as it always did. Just enough to keep out unwanted guests trying to break in.

Chloe let Max off her back and reverted to human form, brushing off her hands and standing.

"Go on in Max, theres room for like, twelve people in there. We'll be safe here, so make yourself comfortable. I've gotta go get something", stated Chloe casually.

She back tracked to the open hatch in the floor and started down the stairs; disappearing into the shadows.

"Wait where are you go-"? Max tried, looking back to where Chloe had walked off to, but she stopped herself when she saw Chloe was gone.

Max sighed lightly and returned to looking around the room contently.

She looked up and out through the top of the large windows; watching the sunset lighting, darkening into a greyish purple and soon a pale dark blue, that slowly deepened into a blackish navy blue. Dusk had set in.

Chloe soon returned, carrying something under her arm. She shut the hatch behind her and approached Max.

"Dude, I said you could go in", Chloe stated calmly stopping behind Max.

Max glanced at her with a smile, folding her hands behind her back a moment.

"I know, I was just taking in the nostalgia first. Its been so long since I was in here with you; I got caught up with the scenery", Max smiled calmly with a soft toned voice. She took another look around.

Chloe looked around as well, eyes partially closed in thought.

"Yeah, I guess it has", replied Chloe quietly.

Max's eyes drifted half closed, she frowned slightly.

"Chloe, doesn't all that silver make you feel sick"? Max asked glancing at the covered part of a section of window.

"I've gotten used to it. I barely even need to worry about touching it now. The front door of the lighthouse is barricaded too. Theres no way in for uninvited guests; the silver lining the windows here, is just extra precaution", Chloe stated.

She walked forward, reaching an arm behind Max's back, guiding her closer to the tent and helping her walk on her injured leg.

"I thought silver is like your kryptonite, how could you get used to it"? Max asked curiously.

"Silver mildly bothers me, but its not as bad as it used to be; since I've trained my body to tolerate it. Others are not so lucky and wouldn't be crazy enough to risk death like I did, in order to pass my body's pain limits", stated Chloe calmly.

"Why would you-" Max tried worriedly as Chloe stopped them in front of the tent opening.

Chloe tossed the plastic box under her arm in to the tent.

"Max when you were gone, Rachel became nearly everything to me. Then some rich asshole took her from me and cursed me in the same fuckin night. Then my mother held me at gun point and told me to get lost, thats after she shot me" Chloe started sharply.

"I was completely alone, Max, and left to suffer. I tried helping others with my new body and despite saving their lives, they still turned on me... I took the hint after a month of that shit" Chloe continued, looking to Max's worried gaze.

"So I became a recluse, and had a dark mind set for a long time... Just, scarping by to survive. Not wanting anything to do with anyone... Aside from screwing over Nathan time to time..." Chloe trailed off a bit and looked away again.

She was quiet a moment.

"At least... Not until you came back... You're the only one that hasn't turned on me for... Being like this..." Chloe stated tensing her hand in anger and frustration at the memories of betrayal.

Her eyes narrowed coldly.

Then they were shocked open, her heart jolting at a very sudden pressure around her shoulder blades, under her arms and the top of her shoulders. With weight pressing to her chest.

She was a bit staggered and slowly looked down at Max, seeing her hugging her tightly, burying her face into her collar bone.

Chloe entered her partial transformation from the surprise. Human aside from her ears, fangs, claws and tail. She was stunned silent.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry for everything you suffered through" replied Max her tone upset and nearly breaking in genuine sadness and hurt.

Max tightened her arms around the older girl.

Chloe remained quiet, her eyes softening.

Slowly, Chloe lifted her arms hesitantly around Max, but stopped herself from making contact, letting her arms drop to her sides again; looking away solemnly.

Chloe listened in the silence of the room, to Max trying to hide her tears from her.

"... Come on... Lets go in...", Chloe spoke calmly and softly.

Max nodded. Though she lingered the hug for a bit longer, before she slowly released Chloe.

Max climbed in the tent first, Chloe followed, closing the tent flap and zipping it.

She nudged the front door a bit and a blanket slid down partially and covered the entrance, to complete the darkness.

Max laid down on the furs, Chloe sat next to her, retrieving the tossed plastic box.

"Comfy and warm, reminds me of the pillow forts we used to make" , Max stated with a smile; looking away from Chloe to wipe away her remaining tears.

Chloe smiled at the memories lightly. She opened the box; it was full of medicine and bandages of all kinds.

She set it aside and gently gripped the ankle of Max's wounded leg, making Max look at her curiously, she was a bit taken back in surprise as she saw Chloe's blue eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Alright lets have a better look at that leg, Max" Chloe stated.

She untied the blood soaked strip of fabric setting it aside.

"Chlo, your... Eyes"? Asked Max still surprised.

"Yeah, I can see in the dark. Not that I made it dark just to show off the neon vision or anything. Its cozier and more relaxing in here when its dark... Don't ask..." Chloe replied lightly.

Chloe frowned at the length of the wound, though not deep.

"Max, how do you feel about styling the first pair of slit jeans..."? Asked Chloe.

"Don't even think about it fido... You've noticed I've basically got two pairs of jeans in my wardrobe, right ? And they're the only pants I have...", Stated Max narrowing her eyes.

"You only have two sets of day clothes ? And you've moved here... Planning to live here"? Asked Chloe with a quirked brow.

"Heh, I was, kinda, planning to raid a thrift store and, give myself a new look... I... never got around to it...", Replied Max awkwardly.

"I can give you a pair of daisy duke's right now"? Replied Chloe.

"You are not ripping my pant legs off"! replied Max firmly and stubbornly.

"Come on Max, this wound needs to be treated. It needs to be cleaned so it won't get infected and make you sick. Let me help you, its not like its the first time I've taken care of you~", Chloe replied teasingly with a smirk; using Max's own words against her.

Max narrowed her eyes on her.

"I hate you...", Max retorted dryly.

Chloe laughed.

"Love ya too Maxie", she teased back.

Max blushed caught off guard by the wording. Chloe blushed as well when she registered what she had said.

They looked away from each other a moment.

"I uh...mean... Y-you know as a friend... Person... Thing... Thats something we used to say all the time back in the old days, right" ? Chloe replied awkwardly and a bit nervous. Though the words were slightly hollowed, it felt.

"Uh yeah, of c-course. I mean duh, like you said, we used to always say that stuff when we were tweebs... No big deal", Max replied a bit shyly and flustered.

It felt differently though.

"I uh, sh-should take care of that wound now...", Chloe replied as calmly as she could.

"Yeah, r-right. Um go ahead and take my pants off- The legs ! Take the pant legs off I mean"! Called Max quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

Chloe quirked a brow, smirking.

"Wow Max, nice to know where your mind is at", Chloe teased.

Max groaned, covering her face with her hands as she blushed and fell back on the bedding.

"Shut up...", She groaned in embarrassment.

Chloe chuckled.

"You know, you could actually take them off, if you don't want to sacrifice them. I'll just step outside. They're just too tight for me to roll them up, in order to get at the cut", Chloe stated.

"... How do you know they're too tight ? You haven't even tried to roll them up yet"? Max asked with a smirk, raising her brow.

Chloe turned red.

"I uh, it, well, j-judging by the area around the wound, I um... Shit, its not, I-I didn't-", Chloe tried, blushing in embarrassment.

"Now who has the dirty mind"? Max teased playfully.

"Sh-shut up...", grumbled Chloe.

Then Max looked over her jeans and the bloody pant leg. She sighed.

"Teasing aside, go for it Chloe. These jeans are already totaled beyond saving... Just please, not short shorts, for the love of all that is merciful... They can be cut off at the knees", stated Max calmly; resigning.

"Alright if you're sure, hold still", Chloe replied calmly.

Chloe grabbed the top part of the rip in the jeans; then she tore off the lower part of the pant leg, holding up Max's leg gently, to tear all the way around.

She tossed aside the bloodied pant leg, leaving Max with some coverage still on her knee. Chloe gently set the leg back on the pillow cushioned bedding and pulled over Max's other leg to compare.

"Okay, right here", Chloe mumbled.

She gripped Max's other unscathed pant leg and ripped the lower half off, keeping it even with the opposite pant leg; tossing aside the torn fabric.

"There we go, you can totally rock these Mad Max", Chloe stated a little proudly.

"Thanks. If this werewolf business doesn't work out, you can always go into tailoring", Max teased.

Chloe laughed. "Smart ass. Anyway, lets get you patched up", Chloe replied as she grabbed the medical kit.

Chloe paused briefly, looking at the wound, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"..I could just... But after our recent conversation, that may not go over well... Better not chance it, I mean, the wound isn't that bad; I can just use the kit. I did manage to pretty much seal it up earlier... So its not an emergency... Would it even work ? It didn't fully...", Chloe thought, trailing off a bit, before sighing.

Internal debates aside she got started cleaning up the wound. Max watched her.

"Chloe, can you explain more about Were weaknesses ? I mean, I've seen the silver, but, whats with people, namely my other friends; thinking holy ground or holy water helps ? You said yourself silver is the only thing that works, and even that doesn't work the way people think it does"? Max asked curiously.

"You and the random questioning out of no where... Okay lets get into details", Chloe replied as she continued thoroughly cleaning the wound.

"Okay first off, silver is not werewolf kryptonite exactly. Its an allergy. Even normal humans can react to silver. Some get rashes, others have their skin turn green. Right"? Chloe started.

"Yeah, I've heard of it"? Max answered probing.

"Yeah, so Werewolves, get the rash part. Silver causes our new more sensitive skin to rash to the extent of burning. We're not about to be set on fire by it or anything. But, its because of the accelerated warm blood cells inside werewolves, which increase our body temperature...", Chloe continued.

She put away the medical cleaning products and took out some ointment, starting to gently apply it to Max's wound.

"When combined with the bonus allergic reaction to silver, it heats the silver on proximity, giving the illusion of the glow as if it were being burned by a forge", Chloe continued.

"It causes us discomfort like any allergy would for like, anyone. Its like, say... Peanuts. Proximity is uncomfortable, but in some case, SOME; if it gets inside, it can possibly kill. That kind of reaction is rare however", Chloe added.

She paused a moment thinking over the words.

"Sometimes when it gets inside, its an irritation at best. But if it hits something vital in the form of a bullet or knife, just like a human, a werewolf will bleed out and die. But its not because of the silver specifically", Chloe explained.

"Its kinda confusing but there you go. Werewolves are nearly as sensible as humans; and tend to appreciate avoiding things that warrant discomfort to them", Chloe added calmly.

She put the ointment away and rummaged through the kit for the right size gauze pad. Max watched her, bracing on her hands as she sits up.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer the other part of my question", Max replied calmly.

"Sorry to burst your friends' bubbles but, holy water and holy ground mean nothing to werewolves. There are no scents of food or fresh people burgers wafting around the churches at night, so they have little more interest in "holy ground" than they do in dirt", Chloe stated.

"The reason you and that hunter were safe in the church was because I drew attention to myself and away from you two. And you two were lucky you went exploring in the middle of a rain storm; that covered your scents", Chloe started.

"Otherwise wild ones absolutely would've stormed the church without a second of hesitation. Then it would depend on my speed to return, and the hunter's ability to fight, for whether or not you two made it till morning", Chloe explained calmly.

She got the right pad and started ripping it open.

"But werewolves, including you avoid holy water when its splashed at you", stated Max in confusion.

"Okay, how 'bout I go grab a jug of water and throw it at you. Then you can show me how different your reaction to it is, compared to my own. Recoiling, or avoidance is a normal reaction from anybody Max power. It doesn't mean the jug of water would actually hurt you, if some splashed on you, well except a mild sting if it gets in the eyes", Chloe replied with a shrug.

"Fair point. So what you're saying is, a werewolf can be killed like any human or animal can. Using their allergy can sometimes increase the odds. But I'm guessing due to their size, strength and speed; the attack has to seriously count with a vital shot, or their natural healing will overtake the wound and they brush it off like nothing... And... There actually is no safe haven anywhere in Arcadia Bay, beyond allergy shutters...", Max replied calmly.

"Ding ding ding. Give the lady Maximus a prize, thats exactly it. The humans aren't as safe as they think they are, but they won't listen to a werewolf", Chloe stated.

"And any humans that have had the luck to figure it out for themselves, were killed or turned shortly after the revelation; so they couldn't make flyers and take up the role of town crier. "Hear ye hear ye ! Citizens of Arcadia ! We're all fucked"! You know that kind of thing", Chloe stated calmly.

She gently pressed the pad over Max's wound and grabbed the medical tape.

"Well... Unless you plan on pulling a classic, "I've told you this, now I have to kill you" line... I could try getting the truth out", replied Max.

"You can try and teach your friends at Blackhell, but you won't be convincing the town's people after they've lived years of routine and small comforts. Besides, its more than likely to go south on you in a few ways...", Chloe started.

"One, you convince them and they take up arms and more than likely get wiped out by the army of wild ones, or get more terrified and suicidal; thinking death is inevitable. Two, they don't believe you and think you're high and have you locked up in the funny farm...", Chloe continued.

Max looked down in thought briefly.

"And three, the worst... They question you. How did you learn this and survive ? When ? They won't fall for a "I just know". You will have to reveal you learned it from talking with a werewolf friend. BAM ! You're a werewolf sympathizer and have betrayed your own kind ! Execution"! Chloe started. Max flinched a bit.

"Are you cereal"? Max asked uneasily.

"Of course. Can't have you pull any inside jobs to assist the werewolf take over. Basically you'll be looked at like you're that kid Lindsey from the Walking dead. Thinking werewolves are just misunderstood people that want to be your friend. And soon you'll try to sacrifice children to them or in this case, lure people to be turned...", Chloe finished.

Chloe sighed. Finishing securing the pad with tape, putting the tape aside and grabbing the gauze wrap, but pausing momentarily.

"I wish I was exaggerating Max, but they will turn on you, I've seen a woman trying to defend her tame werewolf husband and their "friends" killed her; he went nuts, they killed him too. It was like some bullshit seventeen hundreds witch burning crap", Chloe grimaced firmly.

"Shit... But what if I made something up... Never mind that'd be the "when" question's category, if I say it was a tame in daylight... Who's the tame ? I say wild one; what were you doing outside at night ? Fuck...", Max stated quietly.

She glanced away.

"Plus if I do get believers, that puts you in more danger, the largest werewolf will become the number one target... I can't risk your life even more because of me... I... I'll keep it to myself then...", Max rambled a bit in a discouraged mumble.

"I'm sorry Max... Its a shitty situation, I know", Chloe replied calmly.

She started gently wrapping the gauze wrap around the bandaging to further secure it on Max's leg.

"You mentioned earlier the full moon doesn't do anything, like control your changes. So aside from the wild ones being nocturnal, you don't feel more active or have the urge to howl at it"? Max asked calmly and curiously.

"Yes thats pretty much it, I did say that movies and Tv aren't reliable sources of info", Chloe replied casually.

"I know, just wanted to confirm, I mean I've got years of movies and tv in my head; finding out that despite the myth ending up real to begin with; everything about the myth is sort of a lie... I'm still adjusting", Max replied a bit sheepishly.

"Dude I get it. The truth is the myth revolved around the werewolf syndrome disease and other things got piled on top of that for the scary, "its not normal" effect; because a few people made it their life mission to state that differences need to be feared", Chloe sighs.

"The years go by and its no longer relevant and just gets played with and twisted in movies and tv. Not to say you shouldn't be terrified currently, considering these werewolves are in fact assholes", Chloe shrugged casually.

"Sounds about right, no howling then", Max agreed calmly.

"Well, not exactly. We do howl, but more to the effect of regular wolves; its to claim territory. We also claw up areas at key points on the perimeter edging of the area, like bears do. The louder the howl, the further it carries, the more it claims", Chloe replied calmly.

"You have a nice chunk of land; since you're the biggest so far, you probably have the loudest howl, right"? Max asked.

"Yep. For a lone wolf anyway. Most rely on a pack of voices though", Chloe stated casually.

She finished wrapping the wound and ripped it, tying it off and putting the remains of the gauze away. She closed up the med kit.

"Thanks Chlo", Max stated with a smile. Checking out her patch job.

"No problem", Chloe replied. She moved and sat down beside Max, before laying back and relaxing on the cushions, tucking her arms behind her head, closing her eyes and crossing one leg.

Max looked to her.

"Speaking of packs; how come you don't have one Chlo ? I mean, you seriously seem like you could be an alpha, no prob. Well if you wanted to that is", Max stated curiously.

"As I said, I'm a lone wolf, its been that way since this mess started. A pack is too high maintenance; I'd have to constantly fight to prove I could keep holding the alpha position and I don't take orders from anyone", Chloe replied.

"Plus I work faster alone without having to worry about a dozen or more lives in a fight. And honestly, I just don't want to and I have no intention of changing my mind. Its just pointless and stupid", Chloe stated firmly.

"Fair enough. So... You prefer to be alone...", Max replied quietly. She averted her eyes a bit.

Chloe looked over at her a moment silently, before looking away from her and turning on her side with her back to Max.

"I've spent enough time alone to know I don't need anyone...", Chloe stated firmly.

Max glanced down a bit, somewhat solemn.

Chloe closed her eyes partially, a faint blush on her cheeks as she kept her eyes averted.

"...But... I uh... Don't hate... having a little bit of company... Um, y-you know... E-every now and then...", She stated evasively.

Max looks to her a bit surprised and sees Chloe's modestly hidden embarrassed blush, and smiles at Chloe's tough facade, knowing she's dancing around the admittance that she likes having Max around.

Max also faintly blushes and looks away.

"Um, g-good to know...", Max replied quietly.

"Y-yeah... Subject change"? Chloe asked evasively.

"Um alright... Are you sure we're safe here"? Max asked quietly.

"Yeah don't worry. We're deep in my territory; and since we went swimming earlier, our scents have been washed away. Like I said before, my scent can also act as a mask for yours as well. The zigzagging I did in the forest will confuse and throw them off too", Chloe stated calmly.

"You planned for all that"? Max asked curiously.

"Thats right, it was bonus fun though. Its also why I had you bring the stick, it has your scent on it, so its almost like you vanished. Nathan's tracking mutts won't be able to learn your scent... Hopefully", stated Chloe calmly.

"Thats why you made me bring it ? I thought you wanted to play some more fetch later", Max replied, surprised.

Chloe rolled to her back to quietly look at Max with a quirked brow, and a sarcastic expression.

"You uh, do know that even if I act on impulse to certain triggers, I'm not actually a pet dog, right"? Chloe asked sarcastically.

Max looked to the stick in her bag. "Damn, I was totally going to get you a collar tomorrow too", Max stated casually.

Chloe blushed darkly. "I-I uh... Um... W-wow, you... wow...", Chloe stuttered nervously.

"Just kidding, you big doofus, I doubt the pet shops even have dire wolf sized collars anyway. Though I suppose, if that blush is anything to go by; I could find you a big belt if you want me to collar you", Max teased playfully, nudging Chloe's arm, then giggling a bit.

Chloe remained blushing, finding herself unavoidably imagining it.

"R-right, um... On that, totally embarrassing note. The other day when you were in school, I went hunting and re-stocked the lighthouse kitchen with food; and its not just meat...Mostly meat... But not all of it, so don't worry if you're vegan, or sort of vegetarian. Just let me know if you get hungry", Chloe replied trying to fight her blush, but having to resort to looking away from Max.

"Sweet, I will, thanks", Max replied. She settled back down in the warm furs.

"...So Nathan can't find us, huh ? … At least now I know there was a good reason behind you deciding to smell like wet dog all night", teased Max with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you smell like wet human; so you've got no room to talk Maxie. Besides, you love it~", Chloe teased back.

"Oh yeah totally, the scent just gets me going all day and all night", Max teased. Chloe laughed.

"Dork", Chloe replied playfully. Max laughed.

Chloe suddenly narrowed her eyes sharply, the intense glow of her eyes, glaring off toward the closed tent flap, a low growl building in her throat.

"Chloe"? Max asked curiously and unnerved a bit by the growl.

Chloe snapped out of her tension and looked to the photographer, softening her gaze.

"You okay"? Max asked worriedly. "Uh, yep... So we'll be here awhile, wanna, reminisce, or something..."?, Chloe asked evasively. Max laughed lightly. "Sure why not", She replied calmly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Nathan walked onto a grass field in hybrid form; he looked around as multiple hybrids and dire wolves stepped behind him and around him.

Nathan sniffed at the air and tensed his claws.

He growled lowly and glanced sharply back from the corner of his eye.

"Find me that half-breed's pet. NOW"! He ordered loudly.

All the werewolves surrounding him took off in different directions speedily.

His fur swayed in the kicked up wind.

A pure white hybrid stepped up just behind him with a feminine figure, her own fur also caught by the breeze.

"Nate- Alpha... That mutt's scent is all over the place, considering we're on her territory; but I can't pick up a trace of Caulfield's", She stated.

"They're some where near here, Victoria... They can't have gone far", he replied firmly.

Then he whipped around suddenly and grabbed her by the throat and yanked her in close. She choked out a gasp and grabbed his arm, closing one eye and gritting her teeth.

"And this is not, HER, territory ! It belongs to ME. She stole it from me and I will take it back ! Don't you forget it"! Nathan snapped angrily.

"Of course, I apologize, Alpha", Victoria answered in a strained breath.

"Good. Now make sure the trackers do their jobs", Nathan stated calmly. He released her throat and turned his back to her.

Victoria briefly rubbed her sore neck, before going around him and changing into her dire wolf form; racing off into the woods after the others.

He watched her, an animalistic grin on his muzzle.

"I can't wait to see the look on that mutt's face, when she has to watch her precious human struggling in agony within my grasp. That'll teach her what happens when you fuck with the Prescotts", Nathan sneered aggressively.

Then he changed into his dire wolf form and sniffed at the ground, before taking off running, on his own search.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max slowly got more and more groggy as the hours ticked by while they talked and laughed; enjoying their brief reprieve.

Chloe grew quiet, crossing her arms behind her head as she gazed up at the tent ceiling. She crossed one leg casually.

Max watched her as she settled down on the furry bedding next to Chloe, laying on her side, her left arm tucked under her head.

She reached over her right hand and gently nudged Chloe in the side, getting the punk's attention.

"Hey, you're spacing out again. Whats up"? Max asked calmly. "Sorry, I'm just... Thinking", Chloe replied calmly.

"I'd tease you about that but, it looks like you're thinking about something serious", Max stated.

"I...Am...", Chloe sighed. "Want to fill me in ? I mean if you're up to it"? Max offered.

Chloe looked away indecisively and kept quiet.

Max eyed her a bit, before closing her eyes and rolling to her other side. "Alright... No worries Chlo. Just let me know if you wanna talk, I'll listen". Max replied.

Chloe remained silent, then she closed her eyes and sighed. "...I never... Went into detail about... Why Joyce shot me...", She started quietly.

Max opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Chloe. "No you didn't, but, I think you made an attempt before; when we were in that cabin", She replied calmly.

"Yeah...", Chloe admitted her voice trailing off quietly, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked to Max.

"Know how I said, some of these scars were from humans"? Chloe asked. "Yeah, I remember", Max replied feeling worry gathering in her stomach at the ominous mention.

"Well, a few... Are from a specific human... My... Step father...", Chloe stated uneasily and quietly as she looked away.

"Wait what"? Max asked in alert, the worry building and mixing with fear.

"Yep, David. He's a combat vet, and has major PTSD. He and I did not mix well as I'm sure you could guess... He was paranoid as fuck. He had zero patience for me and on more than one occasion, the prick would try and beat me; usually not getting more than a couple hits in before he'd hear Joyce come home", Chloe vented bitterly.

"Jesus Chloe, I-... Holy shit... Thats, fucked up ! I'm so sorry...", Max stated feeling concern and anger twist in her chest now.

"Joyce, would take his side, pulling the "I'm sure he's sorry he hit you, he's been through so much and quite frankly you do try to stir up trouble. Whether you believe it or not, he does care about you Chloe", bullshit cards...", Chloe sated sharply.

"Yeah maybe I was rebellious, I'd lost my real dad and this new dick steps in thinking he owned my mother and me, no shit I'd talk back and act out. But the ass has clearly never heard of grounding", Chloe growled angrily.

Max stayed quiet and listened to her vent.

"Then when I got my little curse, I kept trying to live as a normal teen while mourning for my recently murdered friend. Then we got into an argument and he hit me again, harder than he ever did; I was fucking bleeding on the ground"! Chloe stated angrily narrowing her eyes and tensing her hand.

"I snapped. I went into hybrid and finally fought back. Joyce walked in and saw me change form and throw him, I had him on the floor in front of me telling him to get the fuck out of my room, warning him I'd tear his stupid arm off if he touched me again; but he was yelling at mom to get his gun. Then, Joyce pulled the trigger", Chloe stated angrily.

"...Shit, I... don't know what to say... Thats, so intense and messed up...", Max replied with a sympathetic tone, looking down.

"You know its kind funny. Before I even got the curse the asshole thought I was one of the werewolves, paranoid as hell. Well in the end he got what he wanted. I became the monster he thought I was", Chloe stated with a bitter smirk.

"Chloe ! You are not a monster ! Fuck what he, or anybody else says about you ! You're amazing ! And you're not scary... Except when you lose a game of monopoly... But it doesn't matter ! I'm not afraid of you, cause you're still you. My best friend, my Captain ! And honestly I think you look like a cute fluffy puppy and I seriously want to pet you"! Max stated quickly, grabbing Chloe's arm comfortingly, looking at her with unwavering determination.

Chloe blushed darkly. "Uh... Th-thanks... for the, um... Pep talk", Chloe replied awkwardly.

Max then turned scarlet as she finished processing her own words and quickly released Chloe's arm and dropped back to the cushions, turning her back to Chloe as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god...", Max mumbled self-consciously.

Chloe grinned. "So, you wanna pet me huh ? How long has this urge been present ? Is it around the same time you were feeling the urge to collar and possibly leash me"? Chloe asked teasingly.

"...Fuck off...", Max groaned shyly, still very much red in the face. Chloe laughed.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

The night carried on with no incidents and Max eventually succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep.

Chloe quietly covered her with one of the many furs; finding herself watching over Max as she slept, occasionally leaving the tent to pace in front of it in her dire wolf form, and make her way to the viewing deck outside through a special hidden slot she kept open between the silver sheets.

With the sea wind in her fur she'd scent the breeze, her ears flicking as they listen over the waves crashing against the night darkened cliff side, checking for any disturbances that may threaten or wake Max.

She detected the occasional distant howls and movements of the wild ones in the town as well as Nathan's tame pack chasing their tails in her forest no where near her and Max, trying to locate them.

She scoffed smugly in amusement, with a satisfied flick of her tail that they were falling for her wild goose chase.

Then she would go back inside and re-enter the tent still in her dire form and found herself laying down next to Max, relaxing as she listened to Max's steady, calm heartbeat and soft breathing.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Nathan and his pack rendezvoused back in the field. Nathan in his dire form, galloped into the field from his own search area and took position in front of the gathered pack members, his tail high, a growl of annoyance in his throat.

"Well"?! Nathan demanded with a snap of his jaws. The other wolves bowed their heads, ears drooping slightly, their tails fixed between their legs as they stepped back from him anxiously.

"Its no use Alpha. The half breed's scent is everywhere. We managed to track her to a deep pond, but... We lost her scent. Her tracks are everywhere, we can't decipher the real path she took. She's too meticulous". Victoria replied stepping forward with a brief bow of her head. Tail poised somewhat lower than his own.

"Damn it ! You're all useless ! … Heh, but no matter, tomorrow is a school day. We'll get her pet then, while they're separated", Nathan replied, Going from sharp rage to an abrupt casual tone.

"Lets go ! We're done here", Nathan ordered firmly.

He started leaving and the others followed swiftly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Some time before dawn...

Chloe, still in her dire wolf form; awoke to Max's subtle trembling as though she was cold or having a nightmare.

Chloe groggily reached over to bite at a good length of the fake fur blanket that had slipped off of Max in her slumber; moving to pull it back up over the girl.

"...Chloe...", Max mumbled in her fretful sleep.

Chloe briefly looked to her in surprise. "Is she dreaming about me now"? Chloe thought curiously.

She continued trying to bring the blanket back over Max with her fangs.

Abruptly Max reached out in her sleep and wrapped Chloe up in an unintentional choke hold on her neck and yanked the punk wolf down on top of her.

Chloe gave a quiet grunt, releasing the blanket; but froze once she realized Max's face was suddenly closer than ever.

Max's arms around her thick neck, gripping at the scruff of her dire wolf fur, in a tight fear hold.

Chloe nervously started calculating possible escape plans in her head; especially when Max shifted closer to her, pressing her smaller body to Chloe's fur.

Then she felt Max's arms loosen a little, Max's breathing and heartbeat steadied once more; her body no longer trembled.

Chloe paused and observed the mood-shift.

"Chloe...", Max mumbled again in her sleep.

Chloe swallowed nervously, uncertain, curious anticipation in her eyes.

"... Chloe... Don't, eat...Me...", Max mumbled trailing off slowly.

Chloe relaxed and stoically watched Max before moving to indifferently grab the fake fur blanket again, despite her current pin. "Great, a nightmare about me killing h-", Chloe thought solemnly.

When Max shifted closer to her and nuzzled her chest sleepily. "Yet...", Max finished her trailed off mumble with a sleepy small smile.

Chloe's face felt like an inferno and if it could, it'd likely resemble one too. If it weren't a cartoon restriction, she'd be sweating pinballs on the back of her head rapidly. Her eyes wide in alert, though her tail subtly wagged along the furry bedding.

She gave up on the blanket and laid down at Max's side. The human girl still held onto her, cuddling against her.

Chloe relaxed, curling her body around Max snugly; draping her long bushy tail over Max like a blanket instead and laid her head down comfortably on Max's chest.

Slowly her eyes grew heavy and they slipped closed. "Okay Price, time for sleep, you're getting delusional...", Chloe thought to herself, before drifting off cozily alongside her best friend.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~ ~oOo~ 

~An IMPORTANT Note from Pure Set~

I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, this last year has been chaotic with work, life or death concerns, and a house flood among other things that are still ongoing.

Even if its not quite worth the wait, I hope Chapter 11 was still fairly enjoyed by you all wonderfully patient people. I wish I could've gotten it out to you sooner, but sadly it wasn't an option.

Chapter 12, will also be a long wait, due to its size it'll actually be a part 1 and 2 both quite long, but I will work on it when I can, and I appreciate your patience and understanding.

Please review if you feel like it, it helps keep me going~

Thank you again for taking the time to wait and read, hope you all have a great day, week, month and year !


	12. Chapter 12: Stirring (Part 1)

Just a friendly reminder, this story is envisioned as if it's an anime, so the laws of physics, logic and reality in general, will be suspended in certain situations for a parody effect. Enjoy~

When Dusk Falls  
Chapter 12: Stirring (Part 1)

The Thursday morning light gazed in through the surrounding windows.

Max shifted and drifted open her eyes; even though the tent maintained a semi darkness.

She didn't take long to notice the giant wolf face, inches from her own. If her eyes hadn't picked up on it, the weight she felt on her chest would've.

Max turned scarlet and froze as the wolf eyes tiredly watched her own.

"Ch-Chloe ?! Why are you laying on me"? Max asked shyly.

The wolf eyes rolled somewhat. "Yeah sure, blame the canine. Can you let go of my scruff now please"? Chloe replied calmly

"Huh"? Max asked. She then realized she felt wolf fur bunched in her hands and blushed darker, instantly releasing her nervously.

Chloe groaned lightly in relief and lifted her head after what seemed like years.

She stretched her neck a bit, then shook out her mane.

Max shielded her face from the whipping fur.

"Boo-yeah baby, I live on ! I survived the night. Dude do you know that you sleep choke people ? If I didn't have so much muscle in my neck, you probably could've killed me", Chloe teased changing back to her human form.

She sat beside Max,rubbing her neck stiffly.

"I- What ? Oh shit, I'm sorry Chlo", Max replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nah its all good Maximus, I'm just messin' with ya, it wasn't that bad. Seemed like you were having a bad dream at the time", Chloe replied with a smile, nudging Max on the arm.

"Yeah I do vaguely recall a weird one but, not much... Some sort of water spout or tornado attacking Arcadia", Max stated in a slight mumble, sitting up.

"Seriously ? Think it's like some sort of premonition or vision"? Chloe asked.

"I really doubt it, it had teeth, like a legit mouth and I saw cartoon form hot dog man get sucked into the vortex. But... there was another...", Max stated trailing off a bit, she gripped at the fur bedding under her, bunching it tightly, with a shaky grip.

Chloe watched her hand, and looked to the girl pensively.

"It was harshly vivid... There was fire, like a massive wall of flames, shadows through the flames laughing. Then I was in the forest and... Saw you get shot...", Max replied uneasily.

"Jesus that is harsh. But we're both here and alive", Chloe replied calmly.

"Chloe it was so real though. I felt the heat, the laughter was right in my ears. Then I heard the gun fire, and saw the bullet pierce your dire wolf chest and you fell...", Max explained tensely.

"I tried to help you, I felt the blood seep against my hands, I felt the sting in my eyes when I cried... Chloe it was terrifying", Max stated fearfully. The memories bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

Max felt Chloe put her hand on the top of her head gently; making Max pause and look over at Chloe.

"Easy Max. It was just a couple fucked up nightmares. The heat you felt was probably from my fur pressed against you, plus the handfuls you practically white knuckled all night. We're both alive right now", Chloe reassured, gently placing her free hand over Max's to relax her grip on the fake fur bedding.

Max looked to her, face a little flushed, still with drops of tears in the corners of her eyes.

Chloe smiled at her playfully.

"If it'll put your mind at ease; I could totally flash you right now to prove I have no bullets ordering room service in my chest", Chloe teased comfortingly.

Max turned scarlet, then choked out a laugh and smiled; wiping away her tears.

"Um I... Uh... I'll... Take your word for it, thanks. You've already flashed me once this week when I was giving you a patch job. So I'm good on that for at least one more day", Max replied shyly.

Chloe chuckled and ruffled her short brown hair, before standing up and stretching casually. "Your loss~", Chloe teased playfully.

Max watched her casual demeanor, taking note and relaxing her own more.

"You're in a cheerful mood today. I gotta admit I'm kinda in shock here. You've been very dark, angry and uh... A bit, bitter up to this point... I'm a little frightened", Max stated teasingly with a quirked brow.

"Don't adjust to it just yet Maxie. That sleeper hold you put on me last night knocked me out. I haven't slept that well for that long, in years", Chloe replied playfully.

"Happy... To help"? Max replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, what do want to do today ? Hang out here or what"? Chloe asked casually.

"As much as I'd love to just chill all day in Chloe's cave. I do still have to go to my classes", Max replied teasingly.

"Wait, what ? Are you serious ? You know that's where Nathan and his pedigree ass-hats mingle the most right ? It's way too dangerous Max", Chloe declared firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"Chloe I can't just skip school for the rest of my life to avoid them. I came to Blackwell for a reason, it has the best photography program in like the entire country or at least the state. If I want to be a good photographer, this is where I need to learn...", Max reasoned calmly.

"Besides, tuition was a nightmare... Mom and dad would kill me if I played hooky after they dropped bank to get me in cause I wouldn't stop begging them...", Max stated calmly.

"Fine, I still think your life is more important, but whatever not my call. I'll have to figure something out then... What are your classes today"? Chloe asked curiously, relenting begrudgingly.

"Uh lets see. I don't have the first class until eleven o'clock , that's Art of Science, then lunch break, then Media lab and Language of Photography", Max replied idly.

"Eleven ? You've gotta have a spare then", Chloe stated calmly.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to have English AP but it seems the teacher is out sick and Blackwell apparently doesn't use the substitute teacher program", Max replied calmly.

"Huh, well less work and risk for you then", Chloe replied casually.

"Guess so", Max smiled.

"I'll take you to school. On another note, how's your leg today"? Chloe asked in concern.

"Thanks, and it feels a lot better. Still sore though", Max replied warmly.

"Glad its feeling better, at least somewhat", Chloe stated calmly.

"How could it not feel better ? I mean you did kiss it better yesterday", Max teased playfully.

Chloe turned scarlet and groaned looking away, face-palming.

"Fuck, I was kinda hoping you'd forget that...", She groaned.

Max giggled.

"Nope", she teased playfully.

"...You are never going to let me live it down, are you"? Chloe asked.

"Also, nope", Max teased playfully. Chloe groaned.

Max's stomach growling, broke the moment and they both looked to it as Max blushed.

She chuckled. "Uh heh, s-sorry. Last night you er, mentioned you had food here"? Max asked shyly looking to Chloe.

Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah c'mon hippie, let me fix you up some grub. In the mean time, tell me who your friends at school are, so I have some kind of reassurance you're not going to be by yourself the whole time", Chloe teased offering her hand to Max. Max still blushed and took it.

"Alright, and heh, thanks", Max replied as she was easily pulled up.

Chloe brought Max along by the hand as they exited the tent.

Max was now blushing for a whole different reason as she glanced to their intertwined fingers as she followed Chloe through the lighthouse hatch.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

After a good filling breakfast...

They were walking down the forest trails, Chloe had a cigarette lit up and resting at the corner of her mouth as the duo walked side by side in a comfortable silence.

Chloe seemed to be thinking about something for some time. Then she pauses, closing her eyes and makes her way over to a tree; leaning against it.

Max paused and looked to her curiously.

Chloe took a long drag of her cigarette, then pulled it away from her lips, hanging it by her side; slowly exhaling the smoke, swirling it in the air..

She opened her eyes and addressed Max silently. Max adjusted the bag on her shoulder and approached her.

"Is... Something wrong Chlo"? Max asked curiously.

Chloe reached over her free hand, gently gripping Max's wrist and guiding her a few steps closer to her.

Max blushed, glancing to Chloe's hand on her wrist, then flicked them back up to Chloe's intense blue gaze.

"Listen... I want you to stay close to your friends today... Anytime you're not with me, I want you to be with them. Also, no matter what they say or do... You stay away from Nathan and his lackeys", Chloe ordered calmly.

"Easy for you to say it, but, I think I'm stuck in class with a few of them...But I don't really know who all his "lackeys" are...", Max mumbled unsure.

"Basically any prep students or jocks, or Vortex club members. Don't go anywhere with them... Just, avoid them as much as you can. Alright ? I doubt they'd be stupid enough to attack in the classes, it's the in-between that'll be a bit dicey", Chloe instructed firmly.

Max smiled at the concern. "Thanks Chlo but-", Max tried warmly.

"Max. I need you to understand just how severe the danger you're in is. Okay"? Chloe stated firmly, cutting her off.

"I know, you don't need to worr-", Max tried again.

"Don't even finish that. There is nothing about your situation right now, that I shouldn't be worried about. Just do what I say, okay ? I won't be far, I'll stay close enough to the school so that I can intervene if needed; without being so close, Principle Jack off calls the cops. But every second counts, and your chances aren't stellar if they get you alone...", Chloe stated firmly, narrowing her eyes seriously.

"If it were up to me you wouldn't be going back there at all, but it's not. You're there to pursue your dream, and I don't want you to give that up. So, promise me, right now. You will stay with your group of friends", Chloe replied firmly.

"... I promise Chloe", Max answered calmly.

"Good, lets keep going then", Chloe sighed calmly.

She put her cigarette back in her mouth and pushed away from the tree; releasing Max's wrist and pocketing her hands, walking on.

Max followed quietly, looking down; gently thumbing the black leather of Chloe's jacket that clung to her once again.

"Um Chloe, do you want your jacket back"? Max asked quietly.

"It's kinda cold out and you don't have yours on you, so... keep it... Uh, until you get your own back, at least... Maybe longer...", Chloe replied, blushing palely and mumbling the last part.

Max blushed a little too at Chloe's evasive mumble. "Longer"? Max asked curiously.

"Uh well, y-yeah. My scent, can still ward off some wild ones at least... You know... Keep you safe from them... You do tend to make a habit out of, accidentally getting yourself trapped outside after dusk... So, better safe than dead", Chloe replied evasively.

Max smiled and zipped the jacket all the way up, still blushing lightly.

"Thank you", She mumbled, strangely pleased.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

As they walked through the towering trees around them, Max's mind nostalgically drifted back to the picture in her book of memories, when Chloe and her were at their tree-fort; Max being recently thirteen at the time of the photo.

She went deeper into the memories of that night they camped in the tree-house, Chloe's dad out front in a tent so they weren't alone in the forest.

Max then felt another wave of shyness come over her at another memory of that night.

"U-Um, Chlo, do you... Do you remember the time we uh... Slept over in our old tree-house..."? Max asked timidly.

Chloe looked up at the sky.

"Slept over in the old tree fort..."? Chloe idly asked in a mumble, trying to recall.

Then her eyes widened, her confident demeanor briefly lapsed.

"U-uh... W-what about it... Um, specifically"? She asked nervously.

"N-nothing, j-just asking, it was... I was looking through my... Um, n-nevermind, forget I brought it up", Max replied self-consciously, looking away blushing a little brighter.

"S-sure... Easier said than done...", Chloe replied, trailing into a quiet unheard mumble; glancing around for a distraction.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

They walked for a time in silence, leaving the forested area and soon walked alongside the ocean water for awhile, somewhat walled in on the beach by tall rocks and logs.

Chloe finished her cigarette and stomped it out, picking it up and depositing it in a trash can.

"Alright we'll be cutting through here and climbing that hill path on the left. Stay close. We can't go too far down the beach. The border of my territory ends not too far from here on the beach. We need to be off the sand before then", Chloe stated calmly. She gestured to the slope of sand, rock and grass a ways down on the left.

"Kay", Max replied casually. Though soon got distracted by the morning sun glittering under the clouds and along the water.

"Chloe hang on, I wanna take a picture", Max called taking out her camera and positioning herself between a row of big rocks and a couple parallel wooden posts.

She scoped around a bit with her view finder to line up the shot just right and knelt down a bit.

Chloe watched her in amusement and sat down on some piled up logs on the sand, sitting a bit hunched over with her arms resting on her spread legs; folding her hands together loosely.

She smiled as Max clicked her camera going into her own little world.

Chloe leaned back on the logs, gazing up at the light grey clouds drifting over them . She briefly closed her eyes, resting her arms on the logs behind her casually, resting a boot on a raised log in front of her.

Max was smiling as she waved the photo in her hand and put it in her bag. She turned around and saw Chloe relaxing.

Smirking, Max brought the camera up to her eye, leaning forward a bit to line up the shot in her view finder. Then she clicked.

The camera hummed as it slid out the image. Max straightened up and took the photo waving it; then smiled with satisfaction and carefully put it away in her bag.

Chloe hadn't budged or flinched. Max smiled fondly at the wolf girl, before looking around the beach for more photo ops and noticed something in the far distance.

She quirked a brow quizzically and then squinted at it a moment.

Chloe sighed contently and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced to where Max had stood, then closed her eyes.

Not a second later they snapped open and she sat up in alarm, realizing Max wasn't standing there anymore.

Chloe jumped up and looked around in panic.

"Max"?! Chloe called in alarm. Her heart pounding in fear.

"Chloe ! I'm over here"! Max called somewhat distant but casually.

Chloe looked further down the beach and saw Max wave back at her, a little passed the hill path they were to take.

Chloe bolted into a full sprint, within seconds closing the distance. She slowed to a stop in front of Max, the shorter girl looked up into her eyes. Chloe lightly panted from her sprint.

"Don't wander away from me like that ! It's not safe. I told you my territory ends soon", Chloe growled firmly.

"S-sorry Chlo, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got distracted", Max replied guiltily.

She presented a new polaroid to Chloe. Chloe glanced down to it and took it gently from Max; the photo had a few wooden logs floating in a spiral on the water with seagulls roosting on top.

She and Max looked to the water and saw the logs had split apart now, along with most of the birds having flown off, though not all.

Chloe relaxed the tension in her body and looked back to Max, gently handing the girl back her photo.

Max took it sheepishly, looking like a child that got caught with a hand in the candy jar.

"Are you mad at me"? Max asked a bit timidly, looking up at her under the fringe of her brown bangs.

Chloe rubbed the back of her head, averting her eyes, blushing a bit.

"Uh n-no... I'm not mad... It's um, a really cool shot Max... Just... Warn me next time, before you follow your instincts... Kay"? Chloe replied quietly.

"Kay", Max chirped with a warm smile.

"I still hate it when you give me the puppy eyes", grumbled Chloe in a mutter. Max giggled.

"I love that they still work on you~", She teased. Chloe sighed in defeat.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway we need to back track, our exit is back that way and the border is like, seven feet away", Chloe stated calmly.

Max looked further down the beach and squinted at a distant dirty white large object and a brown bundle curled up near it, taking a few more steps closer she vaguely made out a dog's sleeping body, next to an old dirty white RV.

A splashing sound caught both their attentions, Chloe paused and sniffed the air suspiciously.

Max looked to the water and saw the scattering waves in the direction of the sound also near the large dirty white object.

She curiously walked down the beach a bit more watching the water and what seemed to be motion under it's surface trailing toward the drifting logs and remaining birds.

Soon she noticed ears perking up from the waves along with brown eyes and a snout, focusing on the birds.

"A dog"? Max asked quietly, pausing her steps to watch the animal figure close in on the birds, whom were none the wiser.

Faster than Max could blink, the figure launched up and clamped its fangs down around a gull's neck, it gave a loud shriek of agony, and flapped its wings as its flock quickly vacated the log, as it was pulled under water.

Max jerked back in horror, Chloe jolted and looked to the water in time to see the animal face rise back up slowly, with the now dead limp bird its blood coated damp jaws.

Its eyes now zeroed in on Max and Chloe, but snapped fully on Max and let out loud snarl of rage.

Chloe alerted and looked to Max worriedly now noticing how much further Max had traveled when she wasn't looking.

"Shit ! MAX COME OVER TO ME NOW"! Chloe ordered running a few steps closer to her but stopping cold half way.

Max stepped back nervously before trying to run back to Chloe.

The figure dipped down into the water, then lunged out in a high arching leap, revealing it to be a hybrid form werewolf.

"TOO LATE"! A male voice suddenly called out furiously. The blonde/brown, grungy, soaking wet Were, was right above Max, spitting out the dead bird onto the sand off to the side as he came down on her with his claws.

Max staggered backward in fear, narrowly dodging the slash, which slammed hard into the ground spraying forth sand to the sides.

Max tripped up and landed on her back, partially sitting up, looking frightfully at the hostile hybrid, her heart racing.

Max pulled herself back from him a bit, but heard fast lighter thumping sounds on her left and quickly looked over to see that the brown dog by the RV, was now racing toward her.

It skidded to a stop next to her, hackles high, head bowed, teeth bared and growling, giving out sharp angry barks. Max raised her left arm up as a barricade, shifting back from the big dog too.

The hybrid got up, moving closer to her, tensing his claws, growling lowly.

Then his eyes darted from Max to the side briefly and he jumped back from her as a golden brown massive dire wolf landed in front of Max, facing it's side to the male hybrid, snarling angrily at him.

Then looked to the dog and growled threateningly. The dog suddenly whined and lowered it's tail, darting away to the hybrid's side, but still faced them and growled lowly.

Chloe circled around Max and stood over top of her, paws planted on either side of her, keeping her head high, ears back, fangs bared as she snarled at the hostile duo.

Max looked up in brief surprise at seeing Chloe's undercoat above her, before watching the enemies nervously again.

"Chloe we had a deal ! I don't come onto your turf without permission, and you don't come onto mine ! Sending this human on to my land, cloaked in your scent- Are you challenging me punk"?! The hybrid snapped angrily.

"No I'm not Frank ! Calm the fuck down ! If I were going to challenge you I'd do it myself, I wouldn't send a human girl to do it, so step back"! Chloe called angrily.

"She is under my protection though, if you or your hound touch her, I won't even give you a formal challenge. Do I make myself clear"! Chloe snapped sharply, lowering her head, staring him down and growling a warning.

He growled lowly back at her, then looked to Max underneath Chloe.

"Then explain why she's here"? He asked firmly.

"I was taking her to school, we had been nearby on my turf. She wanted to take a couple pictures of the beach away from the boundary of your turf. Then she wandered off chasing another photo op and she passed the threshold of your land, accidentally and unintentionally", Chloe explained calmly.

"She also can't detect the scent perimeters like we can, and your claw marking wasn't within her sight line, and she hasn't even seen my marking pattern yet to distinguish between them", Chloe reasoned calmly, raising her head back up, no longer baring her teeth.

Frank once again glanced between them a couple times in judgment, before relaxing his tension and reverting back to his human form. In turn the dog whined lightly and relaxed as well looking up at him and panting; wagging its tail. 

"Alright, I believe you. But keep your human on a shorter leash, or she could get hurt by someone less, understanding. And if she's going to carry your scent like that, be sure to teach her the territory boundaries, Bulldog. Might save you both some grief", He stated calmly.

"Thank you Frank, for letting it slide", Chloe replied calmly. Max got up, slipping out from under Chloe.

"I'am so sorry, I-I didn't know, seriously, otherwise I would've been more careful", Max stated sincerely, her hand semi-folded on her chest.

Frank looked to her a moment, then closed his eyes and started walking back to the RV, the dog at his side. Chloe reverted back to her human form.

"Alright, you wonder twins have permission to cross my territory and back over if needed, for today. Lets not repeat this in the future", Frank called casually but firmly.

"Thank you, Frank", Chloe replied calmly. He waved her off dismissively.

"Pompidou, fetch", He ordered calmly. Gesturing behind him.

The dog barked and darted back toward the girls, pausing a moment to look at them again cautiously, before wagging his tail and scooping the dead bird up into his jaws , then turning and darting after Frank once more.

Chloe and Max watched Frank briefly pat the dog's head before they entered the RV and shut the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I hope I didn't fuck up your truce", Max mumbled worriedly.

"You didn't. Frank fronts tough,but he's one of the decent tames in this town... Come on, let's get you to Blackwell... But we're gonna make a stop along the way", Chloe replied calmly.

She walked back toward the hill path, pocketing her hands. Max followed quickly, putting away her camera.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

As they walked quietly, Max watched Chloe still feeling guilty for causing her trouble and unsure what stop Chloe was intending on making.

Chloe soon paused, sniffing the air, before turning to the right and walking on.

"This way", Chloe called calmly. She stopped by a tall thick pine tree, and looked back at Max waiting for her.

The younger girl stepped up beside her, looking at her curiously. Chloe gestured to a claw mark on the tree, an upside down capital L shape. Though the length and width of the two slash marks, resembled more of a filled in P shape.

"This, is my marking pattern. You see this, you're on my territory and you're safe. I've got various buildings and trees scratched up like this. Looking from a map, the borders of my turf make out more of a jagged puzzle piece, as opposed to a circle or oval shape", Chloe explained.

"Most tames tend to guard a small area, generally their houses and a bit of land around them, though still not a hell of a lot. So even wearing my jacket, you shouldn't run into any confrontations in town, unless you get too close to their homes, like what happened with Frank. Avoid people's houses and yards and you should be fine", Chloe stated calmly.

"Oh, okay, that sounds easy enough", Max replied adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Yep. Most aren't greedy and prefer to just keep to themselves and avoid confrontations anyway. Sometimes territory is more divided and not just a mass of land, a tame may scratch up their shop no where near their houses in hopes of warding off other werewolves from destroying their businesses", Chloe explained casually.

"That does make sense, wouldn't want to lose their livelihood overnight", Max replied.

"That and, for some, that's all that's left of their memories of being normal people once, and a good disguise to fool the people who actually are normal... After all, ALL werewolves are savage brainless beasts apparently, why on earth would they have businesses and jobs; and normal lives outside of terrorizing the little humans", Chloe stated in a slightly bitter tone.

Max gazed at her sympathetically and worriedly. Chloe sighed. "Anyway, there you go, that's my mark, look for it, avoid lawn gnomes. Let's go", Chloe stated calmly walking on.

Max walked with her. "Are you okay Chlo"? She asked worriedly.

"Peachy. Don't worry about it. Let's, talk about anything else...", Chloe replied quietly.

Max watched her worriedly and unsurely, before sighing and deciding on a new topic.

"Okay... Where do... The dead weres go during the day. I never see any bodies around"? Max asked calmly.

"You've seen left over blood stains on the walls and grounds before right"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah"? Max probed curiously.

"If the blood isn't from an attack, chances are, its all that's left of a wild one. They are hyper nocturnal, and rapidly decay in daylight, basically melt away, disintegrate, whichever you prefer, that's if other wild ones don't eat them first". Chloe started casually.

"Tames have a slow decay rate, due to maintaining their human selves and not being heavily dependent on the night to survive. Though tames are rarely out at night except to defend their turf or reclaim it", Chloe stated calmly.

"But if they are out and die, usually the street sweeper gets them when the sun is just barely out and the wild ones have turned tail for the day. Then their bodies get burned in a pile somewhere where the stench won't crinkle the humans' sensitive little noses. Unfortunately us Weres will still occasionally get a whiff of it depending on the winds, and get warm fuzzies as we get reminded how much we matter", Chloe sighed.

"That's awful... I'm so sorry Chloe...", Max stated worriedly.

Chloe shrugged. "It is what it is... But you better check that, "I feel sorry for you guys", tone though Maxie, the same treatment and worse goes to human sympathizers, like I told you last night. Play it safe and pretend you hate us like everyone else", Chloe advised calmly.

"But... I don't hate you Chloe", Max replied quietly.

"I know you don't Max, but they can't know that. If there ever comes a time where I'm under attack by humans, DO NOT defend me. Run away like you're scared of me, attack me, or insult me, or all of the above. You can not be seen caring about me in front of other people Max", Chloe ordered firmly.

"Chlo... I... I don't know if I can do that...", Max replied meekly, slowly hugging herself loosely in discomfort at the idea, looking away from Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "Dude don't get me wrong, I appreciate the love and loyalty, really I do, and I'm hoping we'll never be in that situation; but if we do get into it, I'm going to need you to trust me on this and do what I said to, okay"? Chloe asked calmly.

Max nodded quietly, but noncommittally, simply wanting a fast way to end the unpleasant topic.

"Good. Anyway we're almost there. Amazing how talks about doom and gloom pass the time, isn't it"? Chloe asked managing a smile as she pat Max on the shoulder as they walked on.

Max giggled lightly and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but um, maybe next time we should just play "I spy" while we walk"? Max suggested.

Chloe chuckled. "Works for me", She replied teasingly.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Soon they made it to their destination and stopped on the sidewalk nearest the dorms, facing each other.

Max glanced back at the dormitories, then back to Chloe and looked down; anxiously gripping the strap of her camera bag.

"...Is it going to be different this time"? Max asked quietly.

Chloe quirked her brow a bit in confusion. "What"? She asked curiously.

"...I'm going to walk away happy and not get another "leave me alone" phone call and be blocked again"? Max asked somberly.

Chloe glanced down, guilt washing over her; she looked back up at Max.

"I'm not leaving you again... I promise, Max", Chloe replied calmly.

Max raised her head, looking Chloe in the eyes.

"Swear"? She asked.

"I swear. I'll even call you later on", Chloe offered firmly.

Max smiled brightly. Chloe smiled back.

"Come on short stop. I'll walk you to your dorm", Chloe replied calmly.

"Alright... And I'm not that short, so bite me Snoopy", Max smirked playfully.

"Sure thing kiddo, you can be whatever you want", Chloe teased patting Max's head lightly.

Max laughed and pushed her away. "Oh okay grandma, hope you don't break a hip trying to catch me", Max taunted back playfully, setting her camera bag down and swiping Chloe's beanie, taking off running.

Chloe laughed. "Hey ! You little brat, you lookin' to get spanked ? Cause beanie stealing is a high offense in the Chloe court of law", Chloe called playfully taking chase.

Max laughed. "Try me Fido", She taunted back playfully.

Chloe laughed and caught up to her. Max squeaked in alarm and laughed tossing aside the beanie, but Chloe didn't change course.

She grabbed her grabbed her sides with her hands, lifting her up high spinning her around a bit with the momentum before both ended up in grass laughing.

"Looks like the "old dog" has still got it, cause I just caught me a dorkus Maximus~", Chloe teased playfully.

Max giggled and pushed Chloe off her, and rolled over, grabbing her beanie and tugging it onto Chloe's head; even concealing Chloe's eyes with it a bit. Chloe laughed and adjusted it properly.

"You're the dork", Max teased back as she got up and brushed the grass off, and went to retrieve her bag.

Chloe jumped up and brushed herself off too. She paused momentarily as she felt eyes on them; briefly narrowing hers suspiciously, before going over to Max and smiling again as she brought the girl into a playful headlock and laughing as she was elbowed away by Max.

Both chuckled and walked on.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dana, Kate and Juliet stood together, arms crossed at the front steps of the school, looking worried.

"Where the hell could she have gone"? Dana asked uneasily.

"There's no way she snuck out after dusk on her own, right"? Juliet asked worriedly.

Kate was squinting off into the distance.

"I don't think so, she should know by now how dangerous it is. At least I hope so...", Dana stated.

"You know, I've been watching a girl that looks exactly like Max, running around and playing with a blue haired girl... person, for seven minutes now", Kate stated casually.

Both Dana and Juliet looked to her, then to where she was staring; they too squinted at the figures, watching yet another game of chase or racing.

"I, think that actually is her", Juliet stated. "Are you sure"? Dana asked unsurely. "Really"? Kate asked looking to them. "Yep it definitely is", Dana confirmed.

"Oh... Well in that case; hey girls, I found her"! Kate declared cheerfully smiling, with her eyes closed.

Dana and Juliet face-palmed quietly. Dana sighed tiredly.

"Oh Katie... Sometimes... You, hurt me...", Juliet sighed rubbing her temples.

"Welcome to the club... Come on, let's go", Dana replied. She walked toward the dorms. Juliet followed, Kate care-freely and proudly skipped after them, humming happily.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe and Max arrived at the dorm entrance, the shutters long since lifted, bent over a bit as they slowed from their latest run, lightly panting. They turned to each other, laughing through the breath catching.

They managed to catch their breath and straightened up. "So, you're standing by it ? You'll call me"? Max asked playfully.

"Of course, you'd miss my hot ass if I didn't; and I'd hate to hear that you cried out in class, "Oh Chloe, why oh why did you forget me !? I shall never love again" ", Chloe teased playfully.

Max laughed and pushed her in the side.

"Shut up, I so wouldn't say that. There's plenty of other werewolves in the Bay", Max teased in a playfully smug tone.

Chloe laughed. "Oh damn Max, your cruel arrow burns me so", She smirked jokingly.

"Put a bandage on it, you'll live", Max teased lightheartedly.

"Ouch, the wound gets deeper", Chloe stated gripping at her heart dramatically with a grin on her face. Max laughed.

"You're such a dork", Max laughed. "Yeah well it takes one to know one, dweeb", Chloe teased gently and playfully poking the girl in the forehead to lightly push her back.

Max chuckled and swat the hand away.

Chloe heard distant shuffling sounds and looked over to see Dana, Kate and Juliet making their way over.

"Alright dorkus Maximus, your roadies have arrived by the looks of it. That's my cue to head out and scope the perimeter as my step-ass would say", Chloe stated calmly.

Max glanced over at the three approaching.

"I don't know Chlo, I have a feeling they're going to interrogate me again", Max replied.

She then felt herself get a quick shove toward them. She stumbled a bit and rights her balance; looking back at Chloe in confusion.

Chloe pockets her hands casually and smiled at her.

"Get going hippie. Just tell them you were abducted by aliens", She teased with a shrug.

"I'm looking at one now, so it could work... Did you really sleep THAT well"? Max asked teasingly.

Chloe chuckled. "Totally, now go play with your friends kid. I won't be far", She replied dismissively.

Max rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright talk to you soon Chlo", She replied calmly.

"You bet", Chloe smiled back.

Max then made her way to the other three, waving back at Chloe. Chloe nodded in return, still maintaining a smile.

When Max turned her back and ran off; Chloe's eyes sharpened, her smile gone.

"Stay safe", She mumbled quietly.

Then she glared back over her shoulder at another figure, ducking behind the far wall.

A low growl rumbled in Chloe's throat.

She checked back to clarify Max reached her friends; before she turned away and walked off to investigate...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chloe rounded the corner of the far wall fast in pursuit of the fleeting figure and quickly caught up.

She grabbed the person and thrust them up against the nearest wall; one arm crossed over their throat, applying pressure lightly.

Her other hand tightly gripping the navy blue t-shirt of the person.

"Ah ! W-wait a minute-", The brown haired boy panicked nervously.

"Who the hell are you and why were you spying on Max and me ?! You one of Nathan's goons"?! Chloe demanded angrily.

"Wh-what no I-", The boy tried in a slight panic.

"Then who ARE you ?! No normal person creeps around corners watching girls", Chloe stated in annoyance, biting back a growl as her anger started to stir the sleeping beast inside her.

"And I better like your answer", Chloe warned lowly. She added pressure, tightening her grip on his shirt; raising him up a little from the ground so the tips of his shoes, barely touched the grass.

"T-take it easy, I wasn't- Well I was- But i-it's not what you think. Holy shit you're strong... I'm Warren, a f-friend... Of Max's. I was just worried about-", He tried. 

"If she's really your friend and you're so concerned about her, why don't you walk up and talk to her. You don't step into the stalker zone"! Chloe snapped in annoyance.

"And in case you were wondering... No, I DON'T believe you. Additionally, I don't like you either... Something about you just rubs me the wrong way...", Chloe stated in a low angry tone.

"No really I'am her friend, I swear"! He stated quickly and nervously.

"Which is why she never mentioned you when she listed off her new friends to me recently, isn't that convenient"!? Chloe stated coldly.

"Oh sh-she didn't"? Warren mumbled nervously.

Chloe kept her sharp gaze on him.

"He's human, that much is true, but there's something off about him. Maybe I'm on edge, but I don't trust him; not after that first impression... But why am I feeling, territorial suddenly"? Chloe thought to herself.

"L-lay off", Warren tried to sound intimidating, but the unease on his tone was blatantly obvious.

Chloe scoffed at his unease and dropped him.

He quickly righted his balance after a brief stumble and brushed the wrinkles from his shirt.

"If you know what's good for you nerd... Don't let me catch you creeping up on Max again. Now get lost", Chloe ordered firmly in irritation.

Warren quickly bolted mumbling "crazy" . He glanced back at her, then watched where he was running.

Chloe eyed his path sharply.

Then she ran her hand through her bangs, closing her eyes.

"Fuck, what is getting into me lately. He was just a dumb kid, why'd I get so pissed... ? Oh right, he was acting like a peeping Tom, that's why", Chloe muttered.

She walked on to check the perimeter further.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max walked on looking stoic and apathetic as Kate circled her, eyeing her suspiciously as they walked.

Dana and Juliet shared similar looks.

Max sighed as Kate kept making perfect circles around her despite them moving.

"Kate, you're kinda making me dizzy here. What, what is it ? Do I have something on me"? Max asked boredly.

"No, you have something, OFF you...", Kate replied in a suspicious tone.

"Uh... Huh..."? Max asked in confusion, trying to make sense of the incorrect wording, tilting her head a bit.

Kate pushed her back into a stop. Dana and Juliet also stopped.

"Your necklace, the one I gave you... Where is it"?! Kate asked a little sharply and warily.

"Huh ? Oh, it fell off at some point I guess. I'm sorry", Max replied evasively; recalling she tore it off and threw it aside to hold Chloe.

"With my sturdy clasp-menship ? There are only two ways to get it off. Unclipping it, or breaking it off. You didn't say you took it off so that means it broke off ! Which can mean two other things, you were attacked by a werewolf or you ripped it off when you transformed so it wouldn't burn your wicked flesh"! Kate deducted quickly in a rant.

Max barely had time to register all the words that ran together without a breath in between, before a rosary was around her neck and a small bible thrust to her forehead roughly.

"Evil spirit begone"! Kate called authoritatively.

"Okay, ow. Look I'm not possessed, or a werewolf Kate", Max smirked in amusement pushing the bible back to Kate and taking off the rosary handing it back.

"Oh okay~ I believe you~ Hugs"? Kate asked in a chipper voice; putting the items away and opening her arms.

Max chuckled and moved to hug her. They embraced, then Kate abruptly pulled away grabbing Max's arm.

"Aha ! I – Oh wait, here let me just, take this this first...", Kate exclaimed but trailed into a mutter.

Max quirked a brow as Kate took off her camera bag and calmly handed it to Dana, then turned back to Max.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll just, hold this for you... No problem...", Dana replied in a slightly bitter mutter.

"Okay great thanks~ Now where was I-? oh right", Kate replied calmly.

She grabbed Max's arm again.

"Aha ! I've lured you into a false sense of security"! Kate called out.

And in one fluid motion, Max was thrown over her shoulder and planted on the grass on her back roughly.

Kate still holding her arm up with a dangerous determined gleam in her eyes.

Dana and Juliet looked at the scene nervously. 

There was silence... The wind lightly rustling the grass and their clothing.

"...Well... That was fun... Why"? Max asked in a slight groan but strangely calm tone. 

"Your jeans are torn into baggy shorts, clearly they ripped like that during your transformation or... Something... And you smell like wet dog ! So I won't be fooled"! Kate called firmly. 

She looked away closing her eyes, a dramatic single tear in her eye, as she took a steeling breath.

"Oh Max, you were so young, so sweet. But you've been taken by darkness, and in order to free you, I must slay you... With a heavy heart", Kate stated dramatically. Reaching into her blouse for a stake. 

"Okay tiger, down girl", Dana called tossing the bag to Juliet and restraining Kate, who flailed and released Max's arm as she was picked up around the abdomen, by Dana. 

"Release me, she must be saved"! Kate proclaimed. 

"Okay deep breaths, happy place angel, happy place, pretty sure Max isn't a demon, rosary didn't burn her, same for the bible", Dana soothed petting Kate's hair.

Kate huffed and crossed her arms, dangling in mid air as she was pet. "Okay, true but the shorts and scent don't lie"! Kate added.

"Uh ...huh... Right. Kay, so my friend, who I stayed with, Chloe ? Yeah she gave me these last night, because my jeans were, dirty and in the wash... Just kinda borrowing them... And she has a dog... Jackson, he uh, needed a bath, Chloe and I had to give him one last night", Max explained, lying through her teeth, but convincingly. 

"Really ? What breed"? Kate asked suspiciously. 

"German Shepard, golden retriever cross I think", Max answered, careful to select a fur type match up to the colour, texture and length of Chloe's wolf fur. 

"Pics"? Kate probed suspiciously. 

"Too tired last night to play photo op, so I kinda forgot. Can I get up now"? Max explained casually.

Kate eyed her suspiciously. Then suddenly looked cheerful. 

"Huh, that makes sense... Okay then~", Kate piped up cheerfully and dismissively.

"...Are you calm now"? Dana asked cautiously, keeping Kate held in the air.

"I believe so...", Kate answered. "... Are you sure ? If I set you down, you won't pile-drive Max into the garden"? Dana probed suspiciously.

"...Maybe...", Kate answered. "...Katie...Will you play nice with the hipster nerd"? Dana warned.

Kate crossed her arms. "Yes ! Okay I'll... Play nice...", She replied grumpily. 

"Good", Dana replied and set her down carefully.

Juliet moved to start helping Max. "No ! This, is my burden to bear", Kate stopped her sharply.

"Hey okay, I wasn't... Doing anything...", Juliet defended quickly, hands up and backing up a bit.

Max narrowed her eyes. "...Burden ? You know I could just get up myself-"? She started trying to. 

"My burden"! Kate quickly declared and Max instantly laid down again. "Okay okay"! She defended, practically flattening herself to the grass.

Kate took a calming breath and put on another chipper smile and helped Max up dusting her off. 

"There we go~ All better~", Kate replied cheerfully.

"I think my appendix and spleen switched places... But I'm sure that's nothing to be concerned about. So yep, all better", Max groaned sarcastically but playfully and sorely; getting settled on her feet again.

She rubbed at her shoulder and stretched it a bit. "Aaand that's going to hurt for at least two hours, seven minutes and fifteen seconds...", Max grumbled stiffly.

There was a light popping sound that made her wince. "Er, make that two hours, EIGHT minutes and fifteen seconds...". She sighed.

"Sorry Max, can't be too careful these days, you know"? Kate replied sheepishly.

"That's alright, at least you spared my camera and other essentials from your wrath...", Max replied taking her bag back from Juliet and putting it over her other shoulder.

She started walking on and they followed. "Plus, that grass is really soft and hasn't been mowed yet, so there was cushioning at least", Max shrugged casually.

"I know right ? So soft~", Kate agreed cheerfully as they all entered the school.

"...What, just happened"? Juliet asked, confused. "Also... "Clasp-menship" "?

"It involves Kate. There are no answers", Dana replied boredly with a shrug.

The doors shut behind them.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ 

The day passed relatively peacefully, Max stuck to the plan Chloe had made; staying close to her friends, and not going anywhere with anyone deemed as, "popular kids".

Warren even hung around for a bit trying to talk her up; though he received minimal enthusiasm and responses from Max, whom was still quite a bit on edge. Too focused watching corners for signs of Nathan.

But Warren still tried, at least until Brooke dragged him off to their next class.

Chloe on the other hand stayed around the edge of the forest near school grounds, keeping out of sight, but remaining close by.

Chloe looked around in agitation. "Damn it, what the hell, is Prescott skipping or something ? I can't find him anywhere"? Chloe muttered to herself. Looking over the groups of students mingling for lunch.

She looked on, vaguely recalling what it was like to be a normal teenager. It stirred up unpleasant feelings.

The last time she remembered being normal, was when she had Rachel with her.

Teenagers going about enjoying their free time to catch up with friends before their next classes, was a painful reminder of all that's changed.

Chloe closed her eyes in frustration and walked on; continuing her search.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Max and Juliet learned their media lab class had been canceled so they had a spare following their lunch period.

Dana and Kate however, still had their own classes; but time to spare, to enjoy the normal bustle of lunchroom eating and socializing.

They sat down at a lunch table away from other students; though Max could feel eyes on her... 

"What is up with that Warren kid, he was practically hanging off of you earlier; until Brooke kidnapped his ass", Dana smirked teasingly.

Max chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, he almost was, wasn't he", She agreed sheepishly.

"I bet he has a crush on you, it's kind of cute~", Kate teased playfully.

"Er, you really think so ? I doubt it, I'm sure he's just being nice", Max replied hesitantly.

"Well I think it's a definite crush, he's being nice so you like him back~", Kate teased playfully.

Then her expression abruptly darkened and she leans toward Max, almost menacingly.

"In which case run. Teenage boys with hormones running rampant are vulnerable to possession by the devil in a split second when you least expect it... Tread carefully Max. Being a werewolf isn't the only way to fall into corruption...", Kate warned darkly, her tone low. 

The other three girls looked at her nervously and awkwardly.

Max leaning far back in her seat, chuckling hesitantly. "U-um... I'll... Keep that in, mind..."? Max replied unsettled.

Dana recovered next.

"Uh what Kate is trying to say, is don't let any of the guys here force you into something you're not comfortable with, even nice ones. They don't have a ton of self control sometimes", Dana explained looking to Max.

Kate looked to her. "Well duh, I kinda thought I was pretty straight forward about it", Kate replied in a slight quizzical tone, quirking her brow.

Dana looked to her and held her hands up a bit defensively, closing her eyes.

"Er of course, just reinforcing your words; you put it very well and clearly. Yep no complaints here", Dana replied nervously.

Kate's expression lit up with a big smile. "I know~", She chirped cheerfully and giggled.

"Right, um, re-phrase, I'll keep, "all" of that, in mind. Thanks", Max replied awkwardly.

Juliet leaned back in her chair. "Though I recommend you don't let it get that far. I dated a guy like that, he was cute and sweet at first; than he got creepy and obsessive. It did not end well", Juliet added casually.

"Anyone we would know"? Dana asked curiously.

"Nope, he was from my old school; he was hot, and I was crushing on him hard. I didn't pay attention to the warning signs as fast as I should've. And it got messy and violent", Juliet stated looking to her.

"Shit, sounds horrible", Max replied sympathetically.

"Yeah the first crush rarely ends happy, I know. Crushed on a guy that was a player, my mistake. But you know there are some genuine good guys out there", Dana agreed casually.

"This is why I prefer my innocence", Kate replied with a shrug. They all chuckled.

"I remember he was a good kisser though, or at least as good as a first kiss can get anyway", Juliet added idly.

"Yeah same", Dana agreed.

"Does kissing a bunny on the nose count"? Kate asked curiously.

"Er... No", Juliet replied with a slight grin.

"Then my innocence is going strong~", Kate chimed in cheerfully, closing her eyes and smiling.

The other girls chuckled again.

Max's mind wandered again to that picture of Chloe and her at their tree fort, preparing to sleep in the woods that night; thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Juliet to Max, come in Max", Juliet called playfully.

Max snapped out of her daze and looked to her. "Huh, sorry, what"? She asked confused briefly.

"And she's back. Let's try again. Who was your first kiss or crush"? Juliet asked curiously.

All of her friends eyes were on her. Max looked between them all a little apprehensively.

After a few moments of hesitation, she looked down at her crossed arms on the table top; a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh... W-well...", She hesitated.

Then she sighed, calming her nerves a bit, but still wouldn't meet their eyes.

"I was newly thirteen at the time and uh... It was with a fourteen and a half year old...", Max started shyly and somewhat evasively.

"Ooh, an older kid huh ? Was he cute"? Juliet asked playfully.

Max's blush darkened and she fidgeted in her seat; and glanced off to the side, hesitant once more.

Again she sighed, then closed her eyes. "Yes, "she" was...", Max answered timidly.

"Ooh Max likes the ladies does she ? Remind me to get drunk around you. I apparently give the best lap dances", Juliet teased jokingly with a wink.

Max's blush darkened further. "Er well, I mean n-not exactly, I think...M-maybe... There are some cute boys, but... Um... I don't know...", She replied timidly and uncertainly.

"Undecided huh ? Or maybe you just like both. Don't sweat it, it's perfectly normal. You'll know what you're comfortable with one day. No need to rush~", Juliet replied calmly and reassuringly.

Max timidly nodded, thinking it over shyly.

Dana laughed. "Exactly ! And don't be so nervous, we won't judge~ Anyway. Juliet, lap dancing, seriously"? She grinned.

Juliet laughed and elbowed her.

"Oh like you're innocent. I remember that casual dancing strip tease you gave me on our girl's night out four months ago; and then you fell over and laughed, before passing out", Juliet teased.

Dana laughed. "I was wasted ! Worst hang over ever~", She replied playfully.

They both laughed, so did Max, relaxing again and managing to smile at the distracting conversation. 

"I almost wish I could've been there with my camera", Max teased playfully.

Then Max dawned a realization. She quickly jolted to attention and recoiled back guarding herself from Kate.

"Hm ? What's wrong Max"? Kate asked calmly and cheerfully.

Max hesitantly peeked at Kate from between her arms warily.

"Oh erm... I just thought... Well I uh... I know your religion isn't a fan of... What I did... And the way you react to... I uh... I don't know...", Max replied cautiously.

"Oh don't worry, I find it cute~ Besides it's not like I'm some religious zealot or vigilante, I would never assault anyone with religious artifacts~", Kate replied casually.

There was a silence as they looked at her with disbelieving quirked brows.

Kate simply smiled with her eyes closed and took a sip out of her tea; then let out a relaxed sigh.

"...Never ever...", She reaffirmed contently; taking another sip.

"Was her previous exchange with Max just wiped from her memory"? Juliet asked quietly.

"I'm more concerned about where that tea came from personally", Max replied quietly.

"Guys. No answers. Give up". Dana replied calmly, closing her eyes and relaxing casually back in her seat; taking a bite of a fry from her plate.

"Okay, moving on with the reality that makes sense. Who was the mystery girl that took our little Maxie's first kiss"? Juliet asked teasingly.

Now all eyes were back on Max. Max fidgeted a bit, and blushed; looking down and away from them.

She closed her eyes steeling herself, then re-opened them.

"...Chloe...", Max answered shyly.

"Wait, is she the same Chloe we've been hearing about"? Dana asked curiously.

"And was she the blue haired skater chick we saw you with earlier"? Juliet added inquisitively.

Max sighed lightly. "Yes... But ! The kiss, i-it was just part of a game ! Totally chaste and not weird"! Max quickly defended, looking to them.

Then she glanced away again. "Er, mostly...Chaste... I think...", She thought nervously.

Her friends laughed at her shyness.

"So, what game were you two playing, that made you perform that "mostly chaste and not weird" kiss"? Kate asked curiously and a little playfully.

"Truth or dare. It happened on a night we were going to have a sleepover in our tree fort in the woods. I always chose truth. Chloe always chose dare", Max started explaining.

"To make it interesting, the penalty for not following through; was the loser had to buy both movie tickets and the snacks, for our next trip to the theatre". Max continued.

"There was a loss limit, we both had one more loss and it was game over, there was no way I was paying again so I got desperate to win. Chloe chose dare, I , dared her to kiss me... She, didn't lose...", Max finished shyly.

Her friends laughed lightly. "Well that's one way to do it", Juliet teased.

The other three spoke to each other about it. Max smiled faintly, and looked down. Their voice's becoming muffled as she drifted her mind back.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Okay okay, your turn Max. Truth or dare"? Fourteen year old Chloe asked playfully. Her long strawberry-blonde-ish, light brown hair draping down over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually licked the pillar, do you not care if your tongue gets a splinter"? Thirteen year old Max stated in disbelief, combing her fingers over her short shoulder length dark brown hair, at a loss for words; her hair freed from its usual small ponytail.

"What can I say ? I'm a cheapskate. I will do anything to avoid flipping the bill. Now truth or dare Max"? Chloe asked with a smirk as she rinsed out her mouth with water.

"Still, gross. Hardcore, but gross Chlo", Max smirked.

Chloe gargled the water and spit it out the small window to the forest floor below.

"Yeah well desperation can make a person do strange things. At least it had a barely passable, lemony after taste", Chloe smirked playfully.

"It's called, furnishing", Max grinned teasingly.

"You're stalling Max. I mean, if you want to give-...", Chloe teased playfully.

"Fine, truth", Max answered crossing her arms.

"Dude again ? I've got soo many dares for you...", Chloe groaned.

Max giggled and stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"Oh you'll regret that in time... But fine, let's see... Shoot, not a lot left to ask... Okay, darkest secret I don't know about"? Chloe asked casually.

Max sat back on her hands, gazing at the wooden tree fort ceiling, thoughtfully.

"Hmm... Let's see; there's gotta be something...", Max mumbled quietly.

"Don't hurt yourself Max. You can just give up and pay the price... Pun intended", Chloe smirked confidently.

"Not happening Chloe... Let's see... Oh I know", Max replied sitting up right again; looking to Chloe.

"Remember our first fight"? Max asked.

"The one three years ago over something stupid ? I can't really remember the topic, but we were in the middle of another sleep over and we clashed hard. You even stormed out...", Chloe started as she thought back.

"I think... You accused me of cheating at a video game we were playing. You lost bad for the twelfth time and were cranky as fuck cause you were tired", Chloe replied idly.

"That was the one... I still think you cheated by the way", Max smirked playfully.

Chloe chuckled. "Three years and still a sore loser~", She teased back. 

Max laughed lightly. "Anyway, when I stormed out I uh kinda in a rage, dropped your toothbrush into the toilet; but then immediately felt remorse and childish. So I thoroughly cleaned it after", Max stated lightly scratching her cheek nervously.

"What ?! Seriously ? Dude you were gone for like twenty minutes ! Please tell me it hadn't been in use", Chloe replied in alert.

"Gross I wasn't that pissed or petty. But yeah, I spent almost half an hour cleaning it anyway", Max replied calmly.

"Wait, is that why it tasted like soap for like, two weeks"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah... Sorry", Max replied sheepishly.

"Ass. Okay okay, let's keep this going, I need to purge this memory. We're still teetering on the edge, one more loss and it's decided. So hit me", Chloe declared with a light chuckle.

"Damn that's right. Okay, truth or dare Chloe"? Max asked.

"Dare, duh. One of us has to keep it interesting", Chloe teased playfully.

"You call me repetitive... Let's see, something that you won't do, something you won't do...", Max muttered contemplatively.

"Don't bet on it kid, my cheapness runs deep", Chloe smirked smugly. "Not sure if you should be as proud of that as you seem to be", Max teased back.

Chloe laughed. Max looked down in thought, lightly chewing her lip. She definitely felt the pressure to win, since her allowance was small.

She wracked her brain for another dare. Then got an idea.

"Growin' old Max, anytime now", Chloe teased.

"I dare you to kiss me, on the lips", Max smirked smugly.

"Wh-what"? Chloe asked startled, jolting up a bit, her eyes alert.

"Aand that's a wrap on this game~ I'd like an extra large cherry soda and-", Max smirked closing her eyes and crossing her arms triumphantly.

She was cut off by a rough kiss planting on her lips. Max's eyes opened wide, she jolted a bit and froze as her eyes confirmed it was in fact Chloe kissing her.

Chloe's eyes were closed. The roughness eased off, softening up. But then it left as Chloe quickly pulled back; and for a moment, she wouldn't meet Max's eyes.

Both girls blushing, Max more so. She swallowed nervously, then relaxed herself when she saw Chloe was just as nervous and tense.

Max gave a lighthearted smile. "What do you know, that furnishing actually did have a lemony after taste", She joked to ease tensions.

Chloe looked to her surprise, then grinned and laughed. "Told you, never doubt my words dweeb", Chloe replied teasingly. Max laughed.

"Okay dork the game is still on, so uh, truth or dare"? Chloe asked calmly.

"Truth, duh", Max replied smugly.

Chloe glanced away, palming her jeans lightly. A faint blush on her cheeks.

"Did you... Uh... How was...", Chloe mumbled quietly.

"Huh"? Max asked quizzically looking at her. She noticed Chloe's nervous hesitant body language. Then saw it relax slightly and Chloe met her eyes, confidence seemingly returned. 

"What did you think of the kiss"? Chloe asked calmly.

It was Max's turn to blush again and she looked down fidgeting. Before taking note of Chloe's own recovered confidence; she looked up at the older girl once more, and smiled reassuringly.

"It was nice. A bit rough and sudden, but not bad", Max replied calmly and sweetly.

She noticed Chloe's posture relax more.

"So, does kissing always feel like that, do you think"? Max asked curiously.

"Not that I would know for sure, but I think real kissing is way better. That was rushed and clumsy. Course, I'm not an expert", Chloe replied casually.

Max grinned a bit. "That's for sure~", she teased playfully.

"Hey bite your tongue ! That was a first attempt and there was wallet pressure on the line here, and the moon was in my eyes... And other excuses... I mean perfectly reasonable... Reasons...Shut up...", Chloe retorted with a laugh, crossing her arms.

Max giggled at the defensiveness. Smirking and crossing her own arms.

"Truth or dare"? She asked casually.

"Dare. Do we even need to ask the question anymore"? Chloe asked playfully.

"Alright, I dare you to prove yourself, Ms. Defensive~", Max challenged teasingly.

Chloe blinked in confusion briefly, before it fully clicked in her head the game being played.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure. I mean, yeah, I will"! Chloe replied starting off nervous before trailing into over-confidence.

She shifted closer to Max and chuckled a bit.

"Geez, you get one kiss, now you can't get enough. I think I already have proven myself, you're just digging for seconds", Chloe teased playfully.

"Uh huh, right. Pucker up or pay up dork", Max taunted back playfully.

Chloe laughed. "Bossy much ? Okay okay, prepare to be dazzled", Chloe declared playfully.

They closed their eyes and moved in again for a second kiss, this time gentler and couple seconds longer.

Then parted, Chloe smirked. "Well"? She asked.

Max was a bit flustered and took a moment to settle her beating heart. Then took on a thinking posture quickly to cover up.

"Hmm, yeah no, I didn't feel any dazzling to be honest...Guess you gotta pay up", She teased casually.

"What ?! That's bullshit ! The system is rigged ! You just don't wanna pay for the movie"! Chloe retorted with a defiant laugh.

Max giggled. "That's a dollar for the swear jar~", She teased playfully.

"Fuck that"! Chloe retorted again. "That's another dollar for the swear jar~", Max teased again.

"Shut up"! Chloe countered again. Max only giggled again. Only to be tackled into a round of play-fighting by Chloe.

Both girls laughing.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

A very loud wood slapping sound jolted Max from her nostalgic thoughts; giving a yelp of fear from it.

She looked in front of herself, to see all three of her friends, staring at her. Leaning toward her intensely. Eyes serious.

"We want to meet this infamous Chloe"! All three declared in determined unison.

Max jerked back at the tones, raising her hands up defensively as she blinked nervously and awkwardly tried to register what just happened...

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~~oOo~

~A Note from Pure Set~

That concludes Chapter 12: Stirring (Part 1).

Hope you all enjoyed. I apologize for the incredibly long delay, it's been a rough several months.

The hard copy of the chapter I had written, unfortunately was spilled on ; and it took nearly a month to dry and repair it.

Then the keyboard broke down, on top of trying to sell the house and working.

And worst of all, I lost someone very dear to me a few months back, so my motivation has been blocked by grief for some time.

Sadly there's been a couple other life and death struggles with family recently as well, that are ongoing.

I can't guarantee fast chapter uploads, there's still so much to do in the coming months, and Part 2 is longer than part 1.

Again I apologize for the long delay. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Drop a review if you feel like it~ They mean a lot~ And all help greatly and keeps me going~ 


End file.
